


Intro to Sociological Studies

by Benwilson



Series: Sociological Studies [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Sociological Studies A</p><p>Marley Rose is broken, Jake Puckerman is heading down a bad roll, and Ryder Lynn is being drawn into their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ((Author's note: Hey there! If you're new to the series, welcome! If you're following on from Sociological Studies A and it's following stories, then Welcome Back.
> 
> I only have access to the internet with an actual computer once a week, so I'm going to be posting five chapters at once. 
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote anything in this verse, so, if you notice somethings wrong, please let me know.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!))

_**Chapter 1** _

__

_**(Day One, Monday)** _

 

She was so late. Her fingers trembled as she subconsciously counted the seconds until the lesson would begin, knowing that if she wasn’t in class in the next few minutes, then she’d have to call her Master and tell him she’d been late.

 

Then he’d punish her again.

 

He was out of his knife phase, luckily, but he seemed to be leaning more towards heat. Marley didn’t want to make him angry enough to use the poker. He’d walked her through them after he made her bond with him, explaining when he’d use what, and showing her pictures of his ‘work’.

 

She’d been punished that night for throwing up.

 

The thought of the girl in the picture made her stomach turn, and she quickly checked her hand to make sure there was no visible scarring. Right. She didn’t have any scars, since he said that he didn’t want her to cause a problem in school. But she didn’t know how much longer that would last. Would anyone notice then? Or would they just ignore it like they did now.

 

"Miss Rose, if you’ll take your seat?" The teacher asked, as Marley rushed through the door with seconds to spare. She briefly nodded to acknowledge the teacher, and sat at her desk, setting up her things for her lesson.

 

Not late, no need to call him. She felt a small part of her tension fade away, as she tried to tune into what the teacher was saying.

 

Still, she couldn't pay attention through the lesson, as her wrists hurt from the bondage last night, and her feet were killing from the caning that morning.

 

She wondered briefly if she could get away with skipping PE, but felt a wave of revulsion at the idea. She couldn’t let anyone in on what was going on, and if she started skipping lessons, someone would definitely realise.

 

"Marley? Are you okay?"

 

Her attention wavered over to Ryder sat next to her. He was a sweet boy, who always asked how she was, even if she wasn’t allowed to actually talk to boys. At least she was allowed to make eye contact with him, but that was only since he hadn’t received his letter yet. If he was placed as an Alpha.... That would have to stop too. It'd be sad. He had kind eyes. She shrugged gently, with a small smile, that seemed to sate his curiosity, even if he continued to shoot her looks throughout the lesson.

 

She quickly moved between lessons that day, making sure to follow all of the rules, and to make notes in her lessons. The final bell rang soon enough, and she was relieved that nobody seemed to have noticed anything was wrong. She was at her locker, getting ready to go home when her phone beeped, to tell her she got a text. She was allowed a phone, but only he had the number. In case he had something important to tell her during the school day.

 

She didn't even have to check the number, as she opened the message.

 

_We’re breaking the bond._

 

There was a moment of calm, like she had been ejected into space and she could breath normally for a moment, before she noticed there was no oxygen. She couldn't close her eyes to the mesage, and there was a pounding in her ears, as she felt like something in her heart ripped in two. He’d always said that he was the only one required to break the bond, and ordered her to give him that control. And now...

 

...

 

Now... Nothing. The feeling of the bond was gone completely.

 

The world around her was suddenly so loud, and so painful, as if she’d been living in a bubble for the past few months. People were moving too quickly and she couldn’t keep up. She felt like she was completely adrift in the world.

 

Someone bumped against her shoulder hard, and for once she wasn’t quick enough to move out of the way.

 

Her shoulder hit the locker’s hard, and she grit her teeth against the pain, knowing that her master doesn’t like her to scream.

 

He wasn’t her master though anymore. He wasn’t...

 

Oh god, what would her mom do now?

 

She can feel the scream bubbling in her throat, and she tried to choke it down again, but it wouldn’t stay down. It just kept growing and growing, until it was in her mouth, and suddenly  people were staring at her as she screamed out loud.

 

And she couldn’t stop.

 

People stopped in the corridor to stare at her as she carried on screaming, sliding down the lockers. She couldn't stand the seeing them judging her, so she closed her eyes tight, her fingers sliding into a hair and wrenching it, as if the sudden pain would stop the scream. Someone tried to help, grabbing her arm, but she just heard her screaming get louder and her hand moved so quickly to shove whoever it was away, that she could feel strands of hair on her fingers that she must have ripped out..

 

She only stopped when she heard the voice.

 

"You’re going to hurt your throat screaming like that, sweetie. You should stop."

 

Marley felt the screaming stop immediately, even if it was out of her control. It was as if the voice had more power over her than her own mind, and for a few heartbeats, she almost felt like there was a bond there, but she stomped it down. After a moment, she opened her eyes, her eyes settling on a warm pair of brown ones at a comfortable distance. She tried to speak, but couldn’t, falling forward into the boy's arms, and sobbing gently into his arms.

 

"Hey, It’s okay. I’ve got you."

 

Marley let him maneuver her into a more comfortable position, blocking out everything but his voice.

 

"I’ve got you."

 

*** * ***

　

"What the hell is this?"

 

Jake staggered back from the sheer presence of Kitty Wilde. He'd been dating her about a month, and still, whenever she came at him like this, he had a moment of panic. "Hey, Kitty..."

 

"Don’t you dare try the whole ' _Hey Kitty_ ' routine on me." Kitty fumed, giving Jake a little shove. "Why is your older brother walking around school with your placement letter, like it’s something you should be showing everyone." When he didn't reply instantly, she shoved him again.

 

"Well, I mean, it kind of is? I mean, I’m proud of my placement." Jake frowned. "High Alpha, you know? It's a big deal. I can have more than one Omega, and the laws are pretty...."

 

"People know we dated." She hissed, looking around, and glaring in the general direction of a cheerleader who was obviously listening in. Finally, she turned her attention back to him. "I know that you know what they’re all saying about it."

 

"Uh... No?" Jake tried, with a winning smile. Of course he had, but... Well, he should be allowed to be happy for a day, without dealing with this.

 

"They’re saying I was the bitch." She said, slapping his arm again, and this time it was a step too far. He'd been willing to put up with it while they were dating, but now that they were both Alphas, it was grating on his nerves.

 

"You kind of are."  He muttered under his breath, turning away from her a little. He turned back after a moment, to find her glaring at him. "Look, I’m sorry, Kitty, but I’m proud of what I am. I don’t see why I should hide it."

 

For a moment, she looked really hurt, and he wanted to apologise. But then something seemed to click inside her, and she leaned into his personal space, and hissed, "...This’ll come back at you one day, Jake Puckerman. It’ll come back at you in a big way." With that, she pointed threateningly, twisting on the spot and stalking away from him.

 

"Dude, she is terrifying."

 

Jake laughed nervously, turning around to find his brother leaning against a locker, watching them with interest. Puck always seemed to either appear from nowhere, or be heard coming from a few miles away, and Jake wasn't sure which was more annoying. "Hey, Puck."

 

"The sex must’ve been great."  Puck laughed, standing up properly, pausing for a moment.

 

Jake rolled his eyes. This conversation had been done a hundred times already. "I don’t kiss and tell, that’s your thing bro."

 

"Hey, I can only get my mack on so much before I have to tell someone." Puck smirked throwing his arm over Jake’s shoulder. "I was with the twins from the cheerleading team the other week. The guy’s scary flexible, and the girl has the sweetest..."

 

"Please stop with the details." Jake laughed, defending his ears. "I don’t want to think about you in any kind of sexual situation."

 

"Fine." Puck smirked, turning his head to look after Kitty, who was currently scolding a cheerleader within an inch of their life. "You’ll wanna watch your back though. She’s got a vindictive streak."

 

"The twin?" It was stupid to try and play dumb, but he really didn't want to carry on talking about that.

 

Puck scoffed, nudging Jake, gesturing to the girl in question. "Kitty."

 

"Don’t worry, she’s a pussy cat really." Jake laughed. "So, come on, I know you’re waiting to tell me."

 

"Tell you what?"

 

"What the big plan is for tonight, now that I’m an official Alpha." Jake smirked, "I mean, come on man, You took Finn to a strip club, and he’s not related to you at all."

 

"Hmmm." Puck made a dramatic gesture of thinking. "Leave it with me."

 

"Dude, it better rock." Jake warned with a smirk.

 

"I said, Leave it with me."  Puck smirked back, shoving Jake away. "Come on, we should be heading off...."

 

The scream cuts through their conversation, and both their heads snap towards the sound. A brown haired girl is just... collapsing against a locker.

 

"She sounds..." Jake started toward the girl, frowning worriedly.

 

"Like none of our problem, bro." His brother quickly warned throwing out a hand to stop Jake's movement forward. "Let it go."

 

"Can’t, Puck. You know I can’t leave people in distress." Jake shook his head slowly. Moving Puck's hand aside, he started again towards her, but Puck stepped into his way quickly.

 

"Just... let me try first." Puck muttered, pushing Jake back. "Okay?"

 

"Fine." Jake gestured to the girl, trying to place her in his mind. He was sure he had at least one lesson with her....

 

"Hey. Hey Crazy girl. You gotta stop screaming." Puck began to mutter as he knelt down next to her. "Can you hear me?"

 

Jake could see it coming, and winced as Puck grabbed her shoulder, only to be shoved back so hard he fell flat on his ass. "Dude, not the way around it."

 

"Well, let’s see you do better!" Puck snapped, jumping to his feet, rubbing his ass.

 

"Fine!" Jake snapped back at his brother. "First off, don’t grab someone who’s freaking out. Second, speak to them like a human being, not a rabid dog."

 

He gently knelt down in front of her, watching her for a moment, to gauge the second when she’d have to stop screaming to breath. When she did, he cut in quickly, unconsciously giving it a little Alpha clout behind his words. "You’re going to hurt your throat screaming like that sweetie. You should stop."

 

He blinked when she did just that, stopping as if someone had slammed a cork in her throat. Her eyes opened slowly, and found his own, and Jake almost recoiled from how much pain seemed to be caught there. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but couldn’t find the words, and finally slumped forward. He pushed himself forward a little to catch her, gently holding her as she cried.

 

"Hey, It’s okay. I’ve got you."

 

He kept whispering it gently to her, manipulating the way he was sat until she was more comfortable on the floor.

 

"Puck...  Go get Miss Pillsbury, okay?" Jake asked after a long few moments, rocking her gently. He watched his brother storm away, and opened his mouth to speak to the girl, before he realised he still didn't know who she was. "Does anyone know who this is?"

 

"Her name is Marley." One boy spoke up, stepping forward a little, eyeing Jake defensively. Jake knew him from the football team, during his brief stint at the behest of his brother. Ryder something. From what he remember, he still hadn’t got his letter, but he always happy and always smiling.... Except right now, where he looked like he wanted to grab Marley and run.  "Marley Rose." Ryder added, when the silence dragged on too long.

 

"Thanks Dude." Jake offered a small smile, but it wasn’t returned. Instead, Ryder sat down, watching Jake with hawk-like eyes.

 

"She’s been through some stuff. I think she was abused." Ryder continued, "And she has commands not to talk to guys, and not to make eye contact with an Alpha."

 

"You know a lot about her?" Jake asked, cocking his head at Ryder, studying him for a moment.

 

"I don't... I know more than most people, because I pay attention to her." Ryder blushed awkwardly, "I like to think we’re friends, even if she can’t talk."

 

Jake nodded slowly, not sure what to make of the boy. It didn’t matter really though, because Puck was bringing Miss Pillsbury around the corner of the hall, and Jake had to gently lift Marley up, marveling at how light she was in his arms. "Miss Pilsbury, is there anywhere we can take her? Away from... people?"

 

"Bring her to my office. Puck, would you be so kind as to bring her bag and her phone?" Miss Pillsbury turned on her heels, and the crowd parted for her. Ryder made a move to follow, but her disapproving glare made him pause. Instead he grabbed Jake’s arm.

 

"Let me know she’s okay."

 

"Alright dude, I will." Jake said, staring at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "I'll catch you after you finish football practice."

 

"Yeah." Ryder muttered as he walked away, shooting a look over his shoulder at the departing group.

 

*** * ***

 

　

"From what I understand of this text, Marley Rose was obviously suddenly cut off from her Alpha." Miss Pillsbury mused outloud, her attention on Jake, as he shifted uncomfortably in a seat with Marley on his knee. Marley had refused to let go of Jake’s shirt, and Jake hadn’t been any quick hurry to pry her away. "I don’t think she’s capable of speaking right now."

 

"I... uh... I only got my placement yesterday. I’m not gonna get into trouble for this, am I?" Jake asked awkwardly, but still not making a move to let go of Marley. Having her this close was worrying, but still felt...Right.

 

"No, not at all." Emma soothed. "You acted quickly and quite well considering how new you are to all of this... If it isn’t too much of a personal question, what did you place as?"

 

"High Alpha." Jake muttered, not feeling half as proud as he had done outside. "I should have helped her better." He said aloud, wondering if this was what all Alphas did to their Omegas. _Why would somebody do this to such an innocent looking girl?_

 

"You stopped her screaming, and managed to be there for her, didn't you? You’re doing a lot better than most would have done." Emma said, carefully. Jake knew she wanted to ask how he stopped her screaming, but he didn't know himself.

 

"Puck always made it sound like being an Alpha’s all about going around bang.... making love to every Omega in sight." Jake stopped himself from sounding too vulgar, but the intent was still there.

 

"I very much doubt Noah Puckerman has made love to any Omegas." Emma muttered to herself, before she looked up. "But I’m glad to say, he is wrong. Several people will tell you that being an Alpha is a hedonistic lifestyle, but your first and foremost thought should always be for those around you... and when you find someone who wants you, like you want them, then your Omega always comes first."

 

Jake nodded. His mom had said as much. Still, there was a question burning in the back of his mind. "How could I reach Marley, when Puck and the other people couldn’t?"

 

"Some Alphas and Omegas are already pretty closely matched, genetically speaking, before they meet. There’s a finite amount of harmonics, after all."

 

"Oh... I thought..." Jake blushed, and looked down. It had been stupid really. He looked up, to find Emma still looking at him, waiting for him to finish. "I thought it might just be that she liked me."

 

"..." Marley finally lifted her head up, drawing attention to herself, as she grabbed Jake shirt tighter and looked at him worriedly.

 

Emma observed for a moment, "I think, she thinks you’re going to leave."

 

"Not if she doesn’t want me to." Jake assured the girl, reaching up to hold her hand gently. "I’m here for you, okay, Sweetie?"

 

Marley nodded slowly, frowning.

 

"Was.... Was what Ryder said true? Did your Alpha abuse you?"

 

Marley froze up, shrugging and then hiding her face in Jake’s chest.

 

"Marley? Could you look at these pictures, and tell me if it’s him?" Emma asked gently, holding out a set of photos. Marley gave them a brief glance, and then nodded. "He was arrested this afternoon, for abusing Omegas. He’s gone, Marley, admitted to the charges."

 

Marley looked at Emma, and was torn between looking hopeful, and like her world was crashing down around her.

 

"Were you staying with him?" Emma asked gently.

 

Marley nodded gently.

 

"Do you have somewhere you could go?"

 

This time she shook her head, and Jake immediately stepped in.

 

"She could stay with me. My mom’s an Alpha, and my Dad’s an Omega, and they’re home." Jake offered.

 

"Would you be okay with that, Marley? If not, you could stay with myself, or another teacher?"

 

Marley paused for a moment, and then nodded. Her hand grabbed her phone back, as inspiration seemed to hit her. Her finger's shook as she typed out a message, checking it for spelling mistakes. After a few moments, she handed it back to Emma.

 

_I would like to stay with Jake. But, is there something I can have in case of emergency?_

 

"Of course." Emma beamed at the girl, "You’re a very smart girl. I have a few alarms. You press this button here, and it sends a distress signal to the nearest police station."

 

"I would never hurt her." Jake insisted, but let her put the alarm in her pocket. "And if I ever meet the guy who did this, I’d..."

 

"Don’t." Emma warned. "Don’t discuss anything violent. Don’t ask her to talk about what she’s been through, and Don’t try to get her to do anything sexual with you."

 

"I understand." Jake said softly, looking down at the broken girl in his arms. He didn't want to break her anymore than she already was.

 

* * *

 

"Can I get you anything?" Jake asked, for the third time in an hour. "I mean... Crap, sorry, that’s not something easy to answer..." 

 

Marley looked down, frowning. She wasn’t intending to be such a problem, but every time she tried to speak, it felt like her throat was closing up. Her hands were shaking a little too much to write for any stretch of time too, so she was back to having no voice at all. A small part of her mind pointed out how cute Jake looked whilst he was flustered, but it was drowned out by the much larger part that was screaming at her that she'd made a mistake.

 

"Okay... Would you like something to drink or eat?" Jake finally decided on how to phrase the question. When she shook her head he smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you, for answering me, I mean. If you do want something, pat me on the hand twice okay?" He sounded so genuine that she just nodded.

 

And they drifted into silence again, as Jake watched the football game, and Marley read a magazine that Jake’s mom had offered her, with a quip about football being such a 'boy' thing. The front room was really nice, and right now she was curled up into a ball on the couch, covered with a blanket. Jake had also hid his feet under the blanket, though he made sure not to invade her personal space as he did so.

 

For a while, it was fine, everything was calm.

 

And then Marley felt it.

 

She needed to pee.

 

At home, she knew the protocol. You’d bring it to Master’s attention, and then he’d consider it.

 

But how did she bring it to Jake’s attention, when she couldn’t even speak.

 

After a moment, she shook her head and crossed her legs, hoping to avoid it, but even that small move seemed to grab Jake’s attention.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Marley grit her teeth and shook her head.

 

"Are you too cold? Too warm? Hungry? Thirsty? Tired? Bored?" Jake gave her time between each option to shake her head. "I can’t think of whatelse it is, Marley. You’ll have to show me, okay?" He said, sounding genuinely concerned, not mocking like Master would be.

 

Marley nodded, standing up, and clenching her thighs as she started walking. Jake wasn’t far behind, and she quickly lead him to the bathroom, standing at the door awkwardly, shuffling foot to foot, until he got the idea.

 

"You need the toilet? I already showed you that it was here, Marley." Jake said gently, before he connected some dots in his head. "Did he.... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ask. But when you’re in this house, you can use the bathroom whenever you like, okay? You don’t need to ask, or wait, you can just come here and use it."

 

Marley nodded slowly, frowning as she looked inside. It was all so... clean. Usually Master liked to make her clean the bathroom before she could use it, and then clean it again after.

 

"Do you need help or something? I can get my mom." Jake offered frowning at Marley’s confusion. She shook her head quickly stepping inside, and undoing her pants.

 

"I’m gonna go around the corner then. Make some kind of noise if you need me, okay?" Jake blushed rushing to turn away. Whilst he’d definitely seen naked women before, the idea of watching Marley pee was not a very appealing idea, and he didn't want her to feel like he was taking any kind of advantage of her.

 

She came out quickly when she was done, blushing fiercely.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Jake asked, reaching out to pat her arm, and smiling when she clung to his arm. "Let’s go back to the sofa, okay? We’ve got school tomorrow."

　


	2. Chapter Two

****

**_Chapter 2_ **

****

**_(Day Two, Tuesday)_ **

 

Marley found herself waiting for the other shoe to drop, the next day. She'd had time to sleep, and to work everything out in her head, and it was obvious that Jake would want some kind of repayment for all his generosity. He'd been too nice since she threw herself at him, because his voice felt safe. And really? Who used terms like that? Nobody had a ‘safe voice’.

 

But, ignoring his voice, he was still an Alpha, and her age. She’d seen how people in this school treated Omegas, and she had no optimism that Jake would keep looking after her when she wouldn’t have sex with him.

 

"Miss Pillsbury gave me your schedule, and I’m gonna stay with you today, okay?" Jake chattered, always making eye contact, and waiting for her to answer any questions. At this she nodded awkwardly. He probably just wanted to make sure she went to all of her lessons properly. Didn’t really care about her as a person, but Miss Pillsbury would blame him if she didn't get to lesson.

 

"So, you’ve got English first? I’m awful at English. Never been big on reading books and stuff, I prefer actually doing stuff." Jake grinned at her, giving her hand a light squeeze. She blushed, wishing she could bring herself to move away from him. He just felt safe.

 

"Do you have assigned seats?"  He asked, and she nodded back at him. "Cool. I’ll ask whoever’s next to you if I can sit there for today."

 

He opened the door for her, dropping the note Miss Pillsbury had given him on the teacher’s desk. "Show me where you sit?" Marley smiled awkwardly, leading him down to her table, and Jake turned his attention to the kid sat in the other seat. "Hey Kid, can you move?"

 

"I was hoping to talk to Miss Rose about her outburst in the corridors yesterday." The guy grinned, and Jake frowned back at him, as Marley took a step closer to Jake. This wasn't the person she usually sat next to her.

 

Jake barely looked Marley over before he turned back to the kid. "I don’t think she wants to, Dude. It’s her business."

 

"The loyal readers of my blog..."

 

"Wait, you’re Jacob aren’t you?" Jake glared, stepping completely in front of Marley now, like a living wall. "My bro told me about you. You’re the weirdo who’s always getting involved in everyone’s business."

 

"The public deserves to know the truth!" Jacob shot back, with a glare. "I’m not speaking to you anyway, I’m speaking to Miss Rose."

 

"And I’m looking after ‘Miss Rose’." Jake planted himself more firmly, ready to throw a punch at the boy if he tried to get past him. "Leave her alone, or I’ll punch you out."

 

The boy paused, weighing up his choices, before he moved away, his eyes still firmly fixed on Marley. Jake gently lead her to her seat, and sat next to her, unpacking some paper to distract himself by scribbling.

 

The lessons passed quickly, and Jake packed up his scribbles, grinning at Marley’s notes. "You’re really thorough, aren’t you?" He joked, watching her blush but give a small smile back. "Your handwriting is really pretty too." He continued, as he lead her out of the lesson and to her next one. "I mean, mine’s awful. My mom says it’s means I should be a doctor."

 

"Just what the world needs, an incompetent idiot in charge of peoples lives." Kitty said, her voice clear as she walked past, throwing a smirk over her shoulder at Jake.

 

"Ignore Kitty." Jake rolled his eyes, "Do you need to get anything from your locker?" Marley shook her head no, and Jake smiled warmly. "Okay, so do you want to show me where you have your next lesson?"

 

Marley gently lead him to the lesson, knowing full well that he knew where it was. He was trying to keep her interacting with him. She didn’t mind though. It was better than him ignoring her, or hurting her.

 

As she entered the room though, she quickly noticed a problem. She usually sat with Ryder in this lesson, and he’d already noticed her grinning widely and patting the chair.

 

"Hey, it’s Ryder." Jake grinned, dropping the note. "Do you want me to ask him to hang out at lunch, maybe?"

 

She barely knew WHAT she wanted, so she shrugged, and let herself be lead to the table.

 

"Hey, Marley! How are you?" Ryder grinned, "I was worried about you."

 

"Ryder was there when you met me." Jake said quietly, and Marley blushed, looking at her feet. Of course people had been around when she had her little break down.

 

"I never knew you had lungs like that on you." Ryder pulled the chair out. "Where are you sitting, dude?"

 

"I was gonna ask you to move." Jake shrugged, watching Marley out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Uh... I can?" Ryder turned his attention to Marley completely, "Is that what you want?"

 

Marley frowned, looking between the two of them. She didn’t want Jake to leave, but she didn’t want Ryder to either. He was a good friend, even if she’d never spoken to him properly. Sometimes he’d doodle on her book when he was bored, and once or twice he’d snuck a chocolate bar into her bag before lunch.

 

"I could always get a chair and sit on your other side, you know?" Jake offered with a smile, trying not to feel jealous. He really felt close to this girl, even if she hadn’t actually spoke to him yet. She smiled back though, so Jake grins, and pulls a chair from another desk.

 

"So, are you like...her Alpha now?" Ryder asked after a few seconds, looking around Marley.

 

"We haven’t discussed it yet." Jake says back, frowning, "Why?"

 

"Just wondered." Ryder held up his hands in surrender turning back to his desk.

 

Jake continued to frown, but let Marley twine his fingers with hers. After a long pause whilst they worked, Jake turned to Ryder. "So, what’re you placed as?"

 

"Haven’t got my letter yet." Ryder shrugged half heartedly. "And, dude, personal much?"

 

Jake rolled his eyes and turned his attention away, back to the table. "So, what’re you learning about Marley?" He asked, and Marley started showing him her stuff, as she considered the pairs interaction.

 

_*** * *** _

__

_**(Day Six, Saturday)** _

 

Marley woke up around 2 AM, and threw up all over the floor. Through her choked sobs, she curled up into a ball. Jake would be so angry when he woke up. His mom would be so mad. They both said that the only rule was that she clean up any mess she made. But her stomach hurt her really badly.

 

She curled up and pulled the cover over her head, trying to make herself as small as possible. If she was really quiet, maybe she could get a few more hours of sleep before Jake woke up and punished her.

 

"Marley?"

 

He was already here.

 

"Marley? What’s.... Oh god. I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t move."

 

His steps retreated, and Marley tried to follow his command, but she could feel herself shaking, and her arm was too painful underneath her.

 

"Marley? It’s Mrs. Puckerman. Can you come out?"

 

Marley pushed the blanket down a little, wincing.

 

"That’s a good girl. Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Mrs. Puckerman offered gently, and Marley shook her head. "Okay. I want you to tell me if you hurt anywhere."

 

Marley cradled her stomach gently, before moving her hands to her throat.

 

"Your stomach and your throat?"

 

Marley nodded.

 

"Your throat probably hurts from throwing up. Your stomach might be my fault, Sweetie. Jake said you’d been eating better, so I gave you a lot to eat last night. You probably ate too much."

 

Marley rose her head further, looking around the room, and noticing that for the first time, Jake wasn’t there. She groped for the pen and paper on the coffee table, writing a quick note.

 

How am I going to be punished?

 

"Oh, honey, you’re not going to be punished for being sick." Mrs. Puckerman frowned. "Has Jake done something to make you scared?"

 

Marley shook her head gently, biting her lip.

 

"Do you want him to come and sit with you?"

 

She really did... but he needed to sleep. So she shook her head.

 

"Alright... Why don’t we have a girls night then?" Mrs. Puckerman smiled warmly, "I’ll clean this up, and then I’ll tell you all about what Jake was like as a kid, okay?"

 

Marley nodded slowly, curling up into a slightly more comfortable position, and letting Mrs. Puckerman deal with everything.

 

"Okay, all done. Do you want to go brush your teeth again?" Mrs Puckerman offered gently.

 

Shaking her head, Marley wrote out her reply. _Don't want to wake anyone._

"Jake's already awake sweetie. And he'd rather you were comfortable, than get sleep. I had to order him into his bedroom, because he wanted to come and sit with you all night." Mrs Puckerman held out a hand. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, and then we'll put a movie on, okay?"

 

As she was being lead to the bathroom, Marley compared what was happening now against what she had experienced before. It reminded her more of how her mom used to take care of her when she got sick, only with less chicken soup. Nobody had hit her yet, so she was still doing well.

 

"Right, you brush your teeth. I'll go set up the TV. I think... A nice Comedy?" Mrs Puckerman asked, waiting for Marley to nod before leaving.

 

When Marley came back downstairs, the movie was ready to start, and there was a glass of something on the table.

 

"It's ginger ale. My mother always swore by it." Mrs Puckerman gestured when Marley drew closer. "Come sit down, and we'll put on the first movie."

 

Marley frowned at 'the first movie', but hid it well. She just didn't know how long she'd be able to stay awake.

 

"If you fall asleep, it's fine. I just don't want you sat up all night alone, okay?" Marley nodded, sitting on the edge of the sofa. Mrs Puckerman was having none of that, though, and threw the other end of the comforter she was tucked under to Marley. "Get comfortable."

 

Marley barely paid attention to the movie, not really feeling like laughing much. When it got to the end, Mrs Puckerman twisted to look at her.

 

"You know, I'm glad Jake found you."

 

It came from nowhere, and Marley winced a little.

 

"I don't mean someone who had been abused. I just mean.... Well, you saw how the other Puckerman turned out." Mrs Puckerman frowned at that. "Did you ever wonder how there were two of them, who were only half brothers?"

 

Marley nodded, listening intently.

 

"Well, I married Jake's dad, before Jake was born, and took his name. It wasn't until after he left, that I found out he'd also married another woman, who'd done just about the same. So... You have Noah and Jake Puckerman. Jake's nothing like his dad though."

 

Marley looked questioningly at that, and Mrs Puckerman shook her head.

 

"Let's not focus on that. Let's talk about Jake though. He's a good kid. I mean, you're probably thinking that I have to say that because he's my son. Sometimes... he's a little easily lead, and a little too confident. But he really cares about people. I think that's why he hides the fact he does ballet."

 

Marley couldn't help the surprised grin that spread across her face at that idea.

 

"You didn't know? Jake used to dance all the time. He was really good, he still is really. He just...stopped practicing after a while. It didn't really fit into the macho image. Not that he was ever bothered about acting like an Omega, or an Alpha. He just wanted to be like his big brother. He needs someone in his life who reminds him that there's more to life than random hook ups. And he really loves you."

 

Marley ducked her head blushing. It had only been a few days, since she'd met Jake, but... Well, she really liked him.

 

"I think you're ready to sleep now. If you feel ill again, call me, okay?" Mrs Puckerman stood up, smiling softly. "Goodnight, Marley."

 

**_* * *_ **

****

****

**_(Day Eight, Monday)_ **

****

"Uh, Mar? You know you just emailed me right? I'm sat like... Right across from you." Ryder grinned looking over the top of the computer, and raising an eyebrow at the girl. Marley blushed, but gestured back to his computer.

 

_We can actually talk like this though._

 

 

 

_Because you still can't in person?_

 

 

_Yeah._

 

 

 

_Cool. I hope you feel better soon_

 

 

 

_Me too._

 

 

 

_How's life with Jake?_

 

 

 

_It's okay. His mom is really nice, and nobodies hit me._

 

 

 

_Nobody should ever hit you. If I'd met_

_your Alpha, I'd have beaten him up for you._

 

 

 

_I'm glad that there are people who think that._

 

 

Ryder frowned, resisting the urge to run round and hug her. Everyone should be rushing to protect this girl, not just some random guy. He quickly wrote a message to remind her he was there.

 

_I would._

 

_Do you want to borrow my notes on the book we were reading last week?_

 

 

She was deflecting, but Ryder did appreciate the notes she wrote him. They weren't easier to understand by any means, but they were better than his own, that were a scrawling mess.

 

_Why don't you bring them over?_

 

_I'd have to ask Jake._

 

 

_Why?_

 

 

_Because he's looking after me?_

 

 

_If I were your Alpha, I'd let you do what you want._

 

 

_Did you get your letter?!?_

 

 

_Not yet._

 

 

_Sorry. Does it upset you that you don't know?_

 

 

_A little? I just wish I knew one way or the other._

 

 

_What do you want it to say?_

 

 

_I would prefer being an Alpha. I mean, I don't take_

_orders well, I like to joke about and stuff._

 

 

Plus, being an Alpha would mean he could ask Marley to be his Omega properly. From what he could tell, Jake hadn't asked her yet, which meant he had a small chance. If he got his letter in time.

 

_Is being an Omega so bad?_

 

 

_No! I'd be fine with that too. Just means I'd have to_

_find a hot Alpha. ;)_

 

 

_Who like?_

 

 

_Well... The Quaterback's kinda cute. Or maybe Kitty?_

 

 

_I don't like Kitty. She's really mean sometimes._

 

 

_But she's hot._

 

 

_I guess. What do you think your parents'll say?_

 

 

_Dad'll be fine with it. As long as I find a partner_

_quickly. Mom's not around, so..._

 

 

_Why quickly?_

 

 

_He's pretty...traditional. I should find a nice guy or_

_girl and settle down as soon as I can. You know_

 

 

_Oh..._

 

 

_Do you think I'd make a good Alpha?_

 

 

_What do you mean?_

 

 

_Like.... I dunno. If you weren't with Jake_

_Would you pick me?_

 

 

_Ryder... I really like you. It doesn't matter_

_to me what you are. You'll always be my first friend._

 

 

_Doesn't answer my question._

 

 

_...If I wasn't with Jake..._

_I wouldn't be against being with you_

 

_Cool. :D_

 

He looked over the computer, grinning. Marley shot him an indecypherable look, but then smiled back. Ryder grinned to himself, as if he achieved something special.

　

　

　


	3. Chapter Three

 

_**Chapter 3** _

__

_**(Day Fourteen, Sunday)** _

 

Marley was curled up with a magazine on the sofa, taking up as little space possible, when Mrs. Puckerman sat next to her looking worried. It was reflex that makes her put the magazine down, and duck her head for a second, before she remembers that this isn't her Master's house. Two weeks after she moved in, and she was still reacting like she was there.

 

"Marley, sweetie. There was an accident... I caught your other shirt on the doorhandle bringing it from the laundry room. I can try patching it up, but..."

 

Marley blinked, looking at the fabric in Mrs. Puckerman's hand. It didn't bother her on an emotional level. It was just something her Master had grabbed for clothing. It didn't even fit properly.

 

Mrs. Puckerman still looked worried, as she said gently. "You need to go shopping."

 

Marley frowned, grabbing her pad of paper. Even though she wasn't good with speaking yet, she'd gotten a lot better at finding ways to communicate with people.

 

I don't have any money.

 

"Oh, honey, we'll buy you clothes." Mrs. Puckerman shook her head gently. "Seriously, if we're letting you stay in our house, and feeding you? You're in this for the long haul." She laughed gently, and Marley suddenly felt warm as a blush came over her face. Jake still hadn't asked for anything, and he'd treated her like a queen recently. It felt really nice, and she was starting to let her guard down a little. But, still...

 

I don't want to be a bother.

 

"You're not." Mrs. Puckerman admonished gently. "JAKE!"

 

Marley winced a little at the shout, but couldn't help but smile when Jake came stampeding down the stairs. She couldn't see him as a ballet dancer. "Yeah, mom?"

 

"You're taking Marley shopping." She grinned, shoving her credit card at him. "She's not allowed to leave until she has at least seven of everything, okay?"

 

"Yeah, sure. Let me run and turn my TV off. Wanna grab a jacket, Mar?"

 

Marley nodded, standing up and grabbing her few belongings. Jake joined her quickly.

 

By the time they arrived, Jake had an arm around her shoulder, and grin on his face. "Uh... What about.... That one?" He gestured briefly, to a shop, and Marley nodded in agreement straight away. If they were paying for her clothes, she would get whatever Jake liked. "I remember it from somewhere." Jake mumbled as they walked through the door.

 

"Of course you do. I talked about working here enough."

 

Marley felt her spine turn ramrod straight at the sound of Kitty's voice. Jake on the other hand was smiling slightly. "Hey, Kits."

 

"Jake... Marley." Marley could hear the shift from happiness to false sweetness. "Well? Are you just going to stand in the doorway?"

 

"We can go somewhere else if you like, but Kitty's my friends...sometimes." Jake whispered to Marley. "Your choice."

 

It wasn't really though, because it wasn’t her money that they were going to be spending here. Marley glanced at Kitty, who was waiting with a raised eyebrow. Marley forced a smile, taking Jake’s hand and stepping forward.

 

"Wonderful." Kitty’s smile was more like a smirk. "I’ll come and help. We can’t expect the boys to know anything about all this after all, can we, Marley?"

 

Marley kept smiling and shook her head gently.

 

"I’m offended, I have great taste." Jake grinned, throwing an arm around Kitty. "You sure it’ll be okay?"

 

"I work here, it’s my job, Puckerman. I know you barely understand the meaning of the word..." Kitty smirked back, "I just need to ask a very important question. Girl clothes for Marley, or are you into something new?"

 

"For Marley here." Jake rolled his eyes, used to Kitty’s little barbs.

 

"She definitely needs an update. Or a..." Kitty started, but Jake shot her a warning look.

 

"Be nice to her, Kitty." Kitty held up her hands in mock surrender.

 

Marley could see the cogs working behind Kitty’s eyes, but Jake didn’t look worried so she forced her mind to calm down in its warning of dire panic.

 

"Okay, well, let’s start with some tops, hmm?" Kitty offered with a small smile, much more sedately. "If you tell me your size, I’ll go upstairs and get some of our better stock."

 

"Wouldn’t it make sense for the better stock to be downstairs, where people can buy it?" Jake laughed.

 

"But then all the pedestrians would touch it." Kitty looked expectantly at Marley, for a few seconds. "Are you giving me the silent treatment still?"

 

"She doesn’t speak." Jake said, gently squeezing Marley’s hand. "Mar? Want my phone?"

 

Marley nodded quickly, taking the phone, and typing out her last known sizes. It had been a while, so things would probably be a little big.

 

"That’s great." Kitty took the phone quickly, checking it over quickly. "Go and pick out a dressing room, and I’ll bring you some stuff."

 

"Awesome." Jake grinned, wrapping his arm around Marley’s shoulder again. "Let’s go Mar." Marley let herself be lead into the changing rooms, and Jake picked out one of the bigger ones with mirrors everywhere.

 

For a long time they just waited in silence, until Kitty finally returned holding a pile of clothes. "This is what I could find. They’re all the right size, and they’ll look amazing on."

 

"These look great. Do you want me to wait outside whilst you two try them on, sweetie?" Jake asked gently, and Marley nodded softly.

 

"Okay, so let’s try this on first." Kitty handed Marley a black t-shirt. Even holding it felt small, but Marley gently tried to get it over her head. "That doesn’t look like it’ll fit." Kitty gestured, with a practiced worried frown. "Is it the right size?"

 

Marley struggled out of the shirt, checking the tag quickly. It was the size she’d wrote down, but it didn’t feel like it.

 

"Have you been binging lately or something? I mean, no judgement, every girl does it...."

 

"Is everything alright in there?" Jake asked, from the other side of the curtain.

 

"It’s fine! We’re just going to try something else." Kitty called back. "I grabbed this as well, because it was cute. It’s a lot bigger, but maybe it can be like... an off the shoulder number?"

 

Marley pulled it over her head quickly, blushing when she caught sight of how tight it clung to her curves.

 

"... I guess that’s as good as it’ll get." Kitty sighed, frowning. "Jake? Are you still out there?"

 

There was no answer from outside, and Kitty quickly stuck her head out before turning back to Marley with a vicious glare.

 

"Listen here, Rose." Kitty snapped, stalking forward quickly. "I don’t know what your game is, but I’m going to let you in on a few secrets. You’ve met Puck, haven’t you? You know me? We’re real Alphas. Not whatever wimpy mockery you’re trying to twist Jake into. You understand that don’t you?

 

Marley ducked her head, nodding slightly. It was always best to agree.

 

"But don’t worry, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about it for much longer." Kitty smirked, looking Marley up and down. "See, I dated Jake. And you’re kind of pretty, Marley, but Jake doesn’t crush on fatties. He likes his girls skinny, and who can take it rough."

 

The idea was a little sickening, and Marley felt herself tucking away out of view. Kitty withdrew from the changing room, and Marley moved to the small bench, pulling her legs up until she was curled up into a ball up against the thin partition.

 

"Hey, Kitty. Where’s Marley."

 

Jake’s voice comes from the other side of the curtain, but instead of coming into her changing room, she hears the room next to hers open.

 

"Oh, she went to the bathroom. Where did you run off too?"

 

"Saw a couple of the guys outside, thought I’d leave my girls to it."

 

"When did she become one of your girls, Jake... You never told me I was...."

 

"Kitty, I always cared about you. You’ll always be one of the first girls I loved..."

 

"Then why are you with her, and not me!"

 

"Because I love her, Kits. There’s so many things wrong with her, but when I’m with her... I feel complete. She makes me better."

 

"...So, there’s no hope for us?"

 

"No, Kitty. Right now, Marley is the most important person in the world to me, and I’d kill for her."

 

Marley felt a tear roll down her face as she listened to the two of them. He loved Kitty, and he knew that she was a fat wreck. But he still wanted her, and she could make him proud enough to keep her. At least for a little while.

 

　

**_* * *_ **

****

**_(Day Fifteen, Monday)_ **

 

"Dude, it’s weird. You’re not bonded to her, but you spend all your time looking after her." Puck muttered, "You’re even waiting for her outside the bathroom, Jake."

 

"Puck, I didn’t ask your opinion." Jake rolled his eyes, "You’re just mad I’m not being your wing man anymore."

 

"Jake," Puck half whined, throwing his hand up. "Triplets man! TRIPLETS."

 

"I swear to god, if the next story you try to tell me involves Quadruplets, I’m calling bullshit." Jake laughed, his head turning to the door as Marley exited awkwardly. "You good darling?"

 

Marley nodded quietly, resisting the urge to clutch at Jake’s arm, and instead standing awkwardly.

 

"Damn bro. If that's how she looks dolled up, I might have to admit I was wrong." Puck whistled, looking the girl up and down.

 

"Hey, Puckerman."  Jake and Puck both snapped their heads toward Kitty’s voice, as she walked towards them. Jake smiled warmly. "Not you, Puckerman the Lesser. I’m talking to your brother." She smirked, turning to Puck.

 

"Hey." Puck leered, raising an eyebrow. "If he’s the lesser, what does that make me?"

 

"Someone who can come help the student council carry boxes, without the mute following." Kitty flicked her gaze to Marley with an obvious look of dislike.

 

"Hey, be nice to Marley." Jake growled, stepping in to defend the girl again.

 

"Oh, for the love of... She’s not even YOUR omega! She’s just some broken wreck."

 

"When she feels better, I’ll ask her to be my Omega, and I hope she says yes. Until then, I’ll defend her to my last breath." Jake warned, and Kitty took a step back, with an assessing look at Marley.

 

"Well at least she looks a little better after I worked my magic." Kitty finally said, with a short grin. "You could almost say she's cute now."

 

"Marley's always been cute. She doesn't need help to look it." Jake muttered.

 

"Whatever. Ride yourself into the ground. See if I care." Kitty flicked her hair as she walked away. "Puck!"

 

"I’m warning you, don’t get distracted by her boobs." Jake grinned, turning back to Puck. "She’ll have you following her around like a puppy."

 

"I got more self control than that." Puck smirked, following the furious blonde.

 

"You ready to go sweetheart?" Jake asked, turning back to Marley with a softer smiled, offering his hand. She took it gratefully, pressing against his side. Even through his leather jacket, he could feel how cold she was. "You’re freezing! Where’s your coat?"

 

Marley shrugged, looking at her feet.

 

"Look, put my jacket on. It's not great but... It's better than nothing." Jake frowned, pulling off his leather jacket, and helping her get into it. "Do you feel any warmer?"

 

She did, and offered a small smile, as she took his hand again.

 

"Right. You've got... Math next, right?" Jake gently started to move her through the crowd. "Ryder's in that one too?"

 

Nodding, Marley side stepped an oncoming Jock.

 

"Do you like him?" Jake paused realising how it sounded. "I mean, as a friend. Like... He seems to think he's friends with you, but when we we're in lesson with him, you didn't seem that friendly with him."

 

Shrugging, Marley did her best to convey that she wasn't sure at all. Ryder had seemed a little colder with Jake there, but she had no idea why.

 

"Well, if you want me to make him go away, just say."

 

She shook her head quickly.

 

"Alright." Jake soothed, leading her into the class. Again, he lead Marley to her desk, and pulled up a chair to the other side.

 

"You know, some people might think that you don't have lessons to go to." Ryder pointed out, barely looking up from his doodling.

 

"Have to make sure Marley's okay." Jake pointed out, making himself more comfortbale. "So, what was practice like?"

 

"Weird. Steve keeps pulling guys aside, and that Sam kid looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. The other Glee Kids are doing another song, and Beiste is just making us workout like crazy." Ryder shrugged, looking up at Marley with a grin. "You should come watch a practice some time. I get the feeling that'll be the only way we get Jake back on the team properly."

 

"Football's just not my sport man. I'm not into it like you lot are." Jake shrugged, "I just did it, because my brother dragged me into it."

 

"Whatever." Ryder frowned, looking away. The rest of the lesson passed in silence, and when it was over, Jake stopped them.

 

"Marley, can you go wait by my locker for five minutes?"

 

Marley froze looking between them, before nodding slowly and walking away.

 

"Dude, I have to grab lunch." Ryder muttered, trying to walk away.

 

"Ryder stop. You're acting really weird, and I want to know what the hells going on."  Jake snapped, turning on the other boy.

 

"Fine. I think you're stringing her along whilst she's vulnerable, and when you realise that she won't put out, you're going to drop her." Ryder snapped. "I've seen your brother do it a hundred times."

 

"I won't do that to her, dude." Frowning, Jake took a step forward. "So sit down, and listen."

 

If he hadn't been paying attention, he'd have missed it.

 

But Jake was. Ryder's muscles seemed to lock for a second, and his brow furrowed as if he was trying to work something out, before he sat down, as if he had planned on doing something else, but his body had rebelled.

 

Jake had seen it before. He'd seen it when people would make Omegas crash to there knees, or slap themselves, or any kind of dick move. It was the sign of an Omega subconsciously deciding to follow a command.

 

"Look, I know you're trying to look out for her. But so am I, and I think I could do it a lot better, if she didn't feel like she had to choose between the guy who she trusts, and the guy who she thinks is her friend." Jake said carefully, making sure to avoid any kind of command. Once, and he could pass it off as a mistake, but if he forced Ryder to work it out before the letter came... He'd be the biggest douche bag in the world.

 

"I know, okay? I just worry about her. And I barely know you, just that you're one of the guys on the football team." Ryder admitted. "I'm sorry I've been acting so cold."

 

"It's cool, bro. Why don't we go speak to her, huh?" Jake grinned, offering a hand to Ryder to pull him up, and throwing an arm around him in a sign of solidarity. Ryder leant into the hold, probably without realising. Jake didn't bring it up, instead starting to talk about anything that popped into his mind, grinning when Ryder finally started answering him in a normal way.

 

Almost like they could be friends.

　


	4. Chapter Four

__

__

__

_**Chapter 4** _

****

**_(Day Fifteen, Monday)_ **

 

"Give me that jacket."

 

Marley's head shot up, looking up to find Kitty glaring at her.

 

"I do you a favour, and make you look hot, and then you just... Wave the whole thing in front of my face?" Kitty sneered, her eyes raking over Marley's body, looking as if she was torn between aroused and furious. Marley ducked her head again, feeling like vomitting.

 

"Don't even bother trying to communicate. I bought Jake that jacket as a present. Now that he's not mine anymore, I don't think he should be giving it to whatever freak he wants that week." Kitty continued sneering. "People think he's so much better than me, I've had to do so much damage control this week... Where do you think you're going."

 

Marley shook her head, stumbling away. Jake would be somewhere close. He had to be.

 

"Stop."

 

The command jolts through Marley's back and she finds herself stood stock still. She'd spent so long bonded that having to follow someone elses command without thought felt almost completely new again.

 

"See? You're still just some stupid Omega, who has to do what I say. Take off the Jacket and give it to me."

 

Marley tugs it off quickly, passing it to the blonde girl.

 

"Thanks. Now, try not to start screaming again, it's super attention seeking." Kitty sneered, turning away.

 

Marley shook her head gently, as her head cleared. She'd had to do everything Kitty said. Because she didn't have an Alpha any more. She didn't have anyone's commands she HAD to follow.

 

"Stop."

 

Kitty paused, turning on the spot. "Did you just speak to me?"

 

"Please..." Marley croaked, reaching for the jacket.

 

"You're... not faking are you?" Kitty frowned, stepping closer. "What the hell happened to you?"

 

"...Can't...." Marley shook her head.

 

"Whatever, freak." Kitty rolled her eyes, but after a brief moment, handed the jacket back. "Tell Jake I want my stuff back. And find somebody who gives two craps about your problems to listen."

 

And like that she was gone.

 

Marley held her throat, that felt as if it was burning. But she'd done it. She'd spoken.

 

It felt like a huge accomplishment, against what her Master had told her she would always have to do.

 

"Hey, Marley!" Jake grinned as he arrived from behind her, and Ryder gently rested an arm around her shoulder. "Why'd you take off the jacket? Too Warm?"

 

"...I'd like to go home..."

 

Ryder froze, his attention turning to Jake who looked just as shocked. "You spoke?" He asked gently, after a moment.

 

Marley nodded gently, her attention still on Jake.

 

"We'll go home now, Sweetheart. Ry? Would you go to the office and tell them." Jake said firmly, and Marley saw the way Ryder's muscles jolted.

 

"No." She cut in, wincing, "Come."

 

"You want him to come with us?" Jake asked gently, and when she nodded turned to Ryder. "You can come if you want to too. Miss Pillsbury'll write you a note."

 

"I... Yeah, sure." Ryder's grin was obviously forced, and Marley felt awful for a moment, knowing that he'd be drawing all the wrong conclusions from this. She liked him, and he liked her. But, she liked Jake, and Jake liked her... for now. And... well, if they got over the weird jealousy thing they had going on, they'd notice exactly where their jealous gazes kept lingering on the other boy. 

 

"You sure, Ry?" Jake said gently. "No-one's forcing you."

 

"Whatever the lady wants."

 

**_* * *_ **

 

　

"I've always known I'm an Omega. It wasn't any kind of a surprise, the letter was basically a formality. My mom didn't have any money though, and I'd read a lot about... Omegas who lived with their Alphas. I was naive. I thought all Alpha's would be nice guys who looked after their Omegas. Mine wasn't. He hurt me, and when I think about him, I remember all his rules."

 

Jake listened intently, nodding as Marley struggled through what she wanted to say. Ryder was nodding in the corner of his vision too, but Jake was focused on Marley. He made sure she was finished, before he asked. "What were his rules, Mar."

 

"Don't talk to boys, don't make eye contact with Alphas. If I ever do anything wrong, I had to call him and tell him." Marley struggled through those ones, and then took a long pause. "More I don't want to talk about."

 

"Okay, Sweetie." Jake assured. "When you're ready to, I'd like to hear them, so I can tell you once and for all that you don't have to follow them."

 

"So, you are her Alpha?" Ryder asked, frowning at Jake.

 

"I'm going to ask her now." Jake muttered, frowning back. "Marley? I'd like to be your Alpha. You don't have to bond with me yet, or even ever if you don't want. What do you think?"

 

"Yes." Marley said simply, with a warm smile.

 

"Okay." Jake grinned, taking her hand gently. "Then as my first order? You're allowed to talk to anyone you want, whenever you want. You can make eye contact with anyone you like. And I'd ask you to be honest with me if you do something really wrong, but you don't have to worry about me punishing you for every little mistake. Okay?"

 

"Yes, Sir." Marley smiled ducking her head. That seemed to be one phrase she had no problem saying, and Jake could only hope it was because she trusted him and wanted to do that.

 

"I'd like you to spend most of your time with either me, or Ryder here, unless you want to be alone. That way, you've always got someone to back you up, okay? You can say no."

 

"Yes, Sir." Marley nodded, more confident for a moment, before her hand twitched toward Ryder, freezing and then dropping to her knee again. Jake took it all in impassively, watching her, and resisting the urge to feel jealous. She couldn't be completely dependant on him for everything.

 

"Maybe you should tell Marley about how much you care about her? Now that you can have a conversation with her." Jake offered finally.

 

Ryder frowned at Jake, before turning to Marley. "I know I haven’t got my letter yet, but I want to take care of you. You’re a really sweet girl, and I want you to know I’ll always do what I can to look after you, okay?"

 

Marley nodded softly, reaching out and taking Ryder’s hand. "I’m not... sure of anything right now. I want Jake to be my Alpha, but I want you in my life Ryder. You were one of the only people in the whole school who paid attention to me when I was hurting." Jake could easily tell that she was holding something back there, but he wouldn't let himself dwell

 

"Then I’ll be your friend." Ryder smiled warmly, "If you want."

 

"Yes." Marley grinned, moving to sit between the two of them, and letting them both hug her.

 

Jake wouldn't let himself think about how right it felt. If anything... It felt a little better than when he usually hugged her. Ryder's weight was a perfect counter balance, and he could feel Ryder's hand on his back. Marley usually just... let herself be hugged, slotting herself into his body. It was nice to feel like he was being hugged back.

 

But... Jake couldn't think about it. There was Marley, who he was, and who he loved. And he had an unfair advantage, knowing Ryder had a good chance of being a....

 

He wasn't going to think about it. Just enjoy the hug. And maybe if he became closer friends with Ryder? That was just... icing on the cake.

 

_*** * *** _

__

__

_**(Day Eighteen, Thursday)** _

 

"Okay everyone, this is a handout from the Institute of Minnesota on the psychology of Omegas."

 

Jake took the piece of paper, as he shifted his bags under his table more carefully.

 

"Now, Professor Smith argues that Omegas and Alphas have a very similar psychological need for independence. This goes against a simlar report submitted by Professor Jones, who says that Omegas are primarily dependent on an Alphas good judgement, whilst an Alpha only allows an Omega to help but are able to be completely independent." The teacher was moving back to the desk, and Jake was reading the quotes over. "So, who has an opinion."

 

"Well, obviously that Jones guy is right." One of the football player's voice came from the back, and Jake could feel his shoulder's tensing up. "Like... Omegas need us, right?"

 

"Totally!" Another Alpha piped up, smirking. "I know mine can barely get through the day without me."

 

"I for one, think that both Alphas and Omegas need each other..."

 

"Oh my god, Berry, no one cares." Puck groaned dropping his head onto the table. "Can I move?"

 

"No, Puckerman." The teacher drawled, leaning back in his chair. "Now, most researchers agree with Jones. Omegas..."

 

"That argument isn't valid. Most researchers in the field are Alphas. Until we reach a point where Alphas and..."

 

"Miss Berry, I'm glad you're enthused on the subject, but I will not allow you to continue interupting me." The shapped comment made Rachel sink into her seat, glaring. "As I was saying. research indicated Omegas are much more comfortable taking the bond than Alphas are. However, there is some argument that Smith is right too. Omegas who are indulged, by giving them a minimum of tasks often feel as though they are being neglected. The correct lifestyle would be to allow an Omega to rely upon you for somethings, whilst making them work for others. For example, food, safety and such are all necessities. But an Omega should be able to dress in a manner that appeals to you, complete house hold tasks and conduct themselves in such a way that you are comfortable being seen with them."

 

"And the sex." The football players voice came again, and Jake was pretty sure it was the Steve guy who supposedly had an Omega on the team.

 

"Sex should always be consensual, no matter how much Omegas need it." The teacher smirked, and a few boys grinned back.

 

Jake looked down at his sheet of paper. The idea of Omegas needing sex was kind of sickening, but.... The rest...

 

Marley had been acting weird since they got back from the clothing store. She'd kept talking, but she'd also asked him not to touch her for a while. And she was acting more and more withdrawn each day. Luckily, he felt comfortable letting Ryder keep an eye on her a lot of the time, and his mom was good with the home stuff... but, maybe she was getting worse because he wasn't pushing her? They said in Gym class that muscles die if you don't use them often enough, so what if it was the same with being an Alpha or an Omega. You use it once, and then stop using it, and it shrivels up and turns poisonous.

 

He was letting Marley down. Letting her fester in her unstable condition, and pandering to her, instead of forcing her to stand on her own two feet.

 

That would have to change, if she was ever going to be happy.

 

_*** * *** _

 

　

Jake waited until after dinner to bring up what he wanted to talk about. Marley was on the couch again with a book, and his mom was washing up, when he finally decided what he was going to say.

 

"Mar? Mom? Can I speak to you both?"

 

His mom called back in agreement, before she turned off the water and came in to listen. Jake watched them for a moment, frowning a little. "What’s wrong, Jake?"

 

"Nothing’s wrong, mom, I just wanted to talk about how well Marley’s been doing, and try and think of how to push it forward." Jake finally said, forcing a smile at Marley. This was for her own good. "I was reading up on some stuff... and I think it’s time that Marley took on some responsibilities and stuff."

 

"Oh." Marley said quietly, looking up. It was a lot better than she’d thought it’d be. When he’d started, she was sure that he was going to ask her to leave.

 

Jake’s mom looked less convinced. "What do you mean Jake?"

 

"I think we’ve been letting Marley mope around a little too much. And it’d help if she gained some independence from us." Jake said, with a soft smile at Marley. "Just... Like, dressing herself, and taking a fair share of the chores. Treat her like a normal person."

 

"I’m not sure..."

 

"I can do it, Mrs. Puckerman." Marley said softly, ducking her head. "I’d be happy to do it. It’s not too much to ask."

 

Mrs. Puckerman watched her for a minute, before nodding softly. "If you’re sure Marley, but remember that you can say no at any point, and Jake’ll listen."

 

Marley nodded, forcing a smile easily. She needed to keep Jake happy, or he’d stop loving her. It was as simple as that. He didn’t like fat girls, and the only thing keeping her around was that he loved her. Mrs Puckerman excused herself from the room, and Jake sat next to Marley, smiling warmly.

 

"You’re okay with this?"

 

"I want to be, for you." Marley admitted. "I want to be the best I can for you, Jake."

 

"I love you, Mar." Jake whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.

 

"I love you too."

 

"Do you want to come cuddle upstairs?" He gently took her hand, looking at her questioningly.

 

"Okay."

 

　

　

　


	5. Chapter Five

****

****

****

**_Chapter 5_ **

****

**_(Day Nineteen, Friday)_ **

 

The next day came around, and Ryder immediately noticed there was a change.

 

For the past few days, Marley had been steadily moving forward. She looked good, and she was gaining more confidence. Ryder was almost ready to say that Jake might have been a good  thing for her.

 

And then she showed up this morning, wearing something that made Rachel Berry's stuff look good, and cowering away from every loud noise. And Jake was walking next to her, smirking as though he'd just made the winning play in the match.

 

And he couldn't do a damn thing about it, Ryder realised. Jake and Marley were close to be bonded, and he was just the friend. 

 

When the rain started coming down, and Jake still hadn't shown up for lunch, Ryder shucked off his letterman jacket, offering it to her. She didn't even bother to look, staring at the door of the canteen.

 

"Mar? Do you want my jacket?" He asked, the noise making her jump, before she turned to him and shook her head slightly. Still, Ryder could see the way she looked longingly at the warm fabric. The tight, armless top that she was wearing offered no protection from the sudden cold in the room, and she shuddered slightly, when she leant forward onto the table and the cold metal met skin.

 

It was too much, and Ryder found himself on his feet, yanking her to her feet. She didn't even scream, or gasp, just tried her best to keep up. Everything she did just made him angrier, and he quickly shoved her into an empty classroom.

 

"What the hell, Marley!" He shouted, throwing his hands up. "You're going to get sick, and what the hell are you wearing!"

 

"Clothes." She replied petulantly, crossing her arms. "I'm fine, Ryder."

 

"Like hell you are! You're flinching when I shout, you almost cried this morning when people were slamming their lockers. You don't even look like yourself in those clothes. You look like.... I don't know! A kid playing dress up."

 

"I thought I looked good." Marley ducked her head. "Jake said he liked them."

 

"As a whole? Because if he does, he needs to explain this weird ass fetish." Ryder snorted, before something clicked in his mind. "Did Jake do something."

 

Her flinch was enough of an answer, and he felt his heart clench as he looked at her again. There wasn't any physical marks, but...

 

"I'm going to kill him." Ryder said softly, pulling his letterman jacket back on. People knew to avoid guys who were wearing them, and although he wasn't a bully himself, he could do with the intimidation factor right now.

 

"No! Don't." Marley grabbed his arm, hard enough to hurt him a little. "Ryder, please."

 

"Tell me what he did." Ryder said, eyes dark.

 

"He just.... He wants me to be normal. Wear clothes I pick, and do chores, and be with my boyfriend."

 

"You ARE normal." It sounded weak even to his own ears. They both knew that Marley was a little broken.

 

Marley shook her head violently "I'm a freak! I'm fat and lazy, and I need to make him want me, Ryder. I can't have him give me up too. If I have to dress myself, and do chores, and go upstairs with him, I can do that."

 

"Go... upstairs?" Ryder breathed out, barely noise, before he renched his arm from her grip. Her voice was only background noise now, as he flung the door open that he'd entered through.

 

Jake barely saw it coming, he'd just walked through the doors back into the canteen, when Ryder caught sight of him. With a few long steps, Ryder caught up to Jake, and violently tackled him to the floor, sending both of them skidding across the canteen. Already there were people whooping like it was some kind of entertainment, and a girl had shrieked and dropped her tray.

 

"What the fu-"

 

Ryder didn't give Jake a chance to speak, punching him across the face once, and drawing his fist back for another, trying to hold Jake's arms with his other. Jake looked too shocked for a moment, before he swung his whole body underneath Ryder, knocking them over, and scrambling on top of Ryder, holding his arms down with a strong grasp.

 

"Fucking stop!" Jake snapped, and Ryder almost did, before his mind brought up the image of Marley being forced to... "Ryder!"

 

Ryder snarled and swung his leg up, catching Jake in the shoulder. Jake grit his teeth, and bared it, as he kept trying to hold Ryder down.

 

"What the fuck! Tell me what's going on Ryder!"

 

"I know what you did." Ryder practically spit at Jake. "You know what she's been through. And you raped her."

 

"You're way off base." Jake said quietly, leaning in closer. "I haven't done anything with Marley."

 

"You made her 'go upstairs'."

 

"To cuddle." Jake was barely whispering now, as he leant close enough that Ryder could feel his breath on his face. "You think I'd rape her?"

 

"She thinks she has to, to make you want her." Ryder whispered back, ignoring how he was suddenly aware of how... nice Jake's hands felt on his wrists, when they were a little looser. It wasn't the time for those kind of thoughts. Not with the subject matter they were discussing.

 

"You think I'd do that?" Jake asked, looking genuinly hurt. "You think I'd take advantage of her?"

 

"You walked into the school with that smirk, looking like you owned the place..."

 

"Because I was fucking proud of her." Jake glared, "Proud of MY Omega. Not yours. Never yours."

 

Ryder felt his eyes narrow, and he thanked whatever part of his genetics made him this bendy, as his legs came up and twisted awkwardly, until his feet were crossed and clenched over Jake's throat, and pulling him away. After a long moment, Jake stopped fighting, and let Ryder topple him over, letting go of his wrists. It was like the fight was gone from his eyes somehow, but Ryder couldn't leave it there, he stumbled over, and hissed in Jake's ear. "Guess we'll see about that."

 

With that, he stormed away, ignoring the muttering people all around who were looking between the two of them. He didn't slow down until he was at the other end of the corridor.

 

"Hey."

 

Ryder looked up, finding Finn Hudson walking along side him, looking worried. "What?"

 

"Dude, just checking you're okay." Finn held up a hand. "Captain's duty and all that."

 

"Whatever." Ryder snapped. He didn't want to be near anyone right now, not the football team, not Jake or Marley, nobody.

 

Finn wasn't to be deterred though, and continued to speak to him with a deep frown. "You think Jake raped Marley?"

 

"What, you really just want gossip?" Ryder exploded, "Nice."

 

"No. Dude, look. I want to be able to tell Puck exactly why you were beating on his brother in the canteen so he doesn't come after you with a rusty knife." Finn said, looking down the corridor to check no one was looking, before he shoved Ryder against the locker lightly and held him there to stop him. "So, why?"

 

"Yeah. I thought he'd made Marley feel like she had to have sex with him to stay with him." Ryder muttered, looking aside.

 

"You don't think it now?"

 

"No... I don't know, Hudson. I didn't want to think he'd do that, but... You hear stuff about other Alphas."

 

"Other? Did you get your letter, man?" Finn grinned, his eyes lighting up. Ryder felt part of his stomach seize up at how Finn didn't question the idea of Alphas being rapists. "Dude, that's..."

 

"I haven't." Ryder huffed, "I'm still the freak who doesn't know."

 

"Oh." Finn frowned, looking a little depressed. "I'm sure you'll find out soon. And there are Alphas out there, you know? Good ones who won't do that stuff. And a stud like you wouldn't have any problems getting an Omega."

 

Ryder blushed, and let out a long breath that verged on a sigh. "Thanks." He muttered, leaning back and resting his head on the metal. "I just... I don't know, Finn."

 

"No problem. Look, I'm gonna tell Puck what you said, okay? Marley's lucky she has someone looking out for her." Finn said gently, patting Ryder's shoulder. "Not a lot of guys would have had the strength to do what you did for her."

 

　

Ryder nodded along to what Finn said, letting him be lead down the corridor towards (presumably) Puck.

 

He hoped he'd made the right choice.

****

**_* * *_ **

　

"We need to talk."

 

Jake had barely walked through the front door, and stepped to the side to allow Marley inside before he entered. He wasn't looking forward to this, after already getting beat around by his fastly becoming best friend at school today.

 

The sight that confronted him was a little worrying. His mom and dad were sat there, but so was his half brother, and.... Was that the Quaterback sat with Ryder? "Okay, am I gonna get beaten up again?" He asked, shooting a dirty look at Ryder.

 

"This is no time for sass, young man." His mom snapped at him, instantly making him feel a few inches tall. "Sit on that chair."

 

Jake walked quickly, sitting on the solid wooden chair. "Is this an intervention?"

 

"Not just for you." His dad assured, looking at Marley. "Marley, sweetie? Would you sit on the other chair?"

 

She looked at Finn and Puck, before nodding slowly moving to the other seat, looking at Ryder with a confused look.

 

"Okay, so, from what I understand? Today went very badly." Jake's mom said calmly.

 

"Yeah, because dickwad over there attacked Jake with no real reason." Puck snorted, gesturing at Ryder.

 

"Hey!" Finn and Jake both snapped, frowning at Puck.

 

"I'm sorry." Ryder whispered, looking down at his feet, ignoring Finn's hand on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have..."

 

"No. Ryder, if you think an Omega is being forced into sex, you should always do something." Jake's mom assured, smiling softly at him. "Maybe not tackling them to the floor in school, but you should do something."

 

"But he knows Jake would never do that." Puck pushed, "He said it himself."

 

"He said that he thought Marley was doing it because she was scared Jake would leave her." Finn snapped, "That's a kind of rape. I'd want someone to do that for me...Y'know, if I was hurting my Omega, I'd want someone to stop me."

 

"Marley?" Jake's mom cut in, looking at Marley now. "Why would you think Jake was going to leave you."

 

Marley shook her head slightly, her hand over her mouth.  Ryder picked up on the movement, and turned to Jake's mom. "She said she was a freak, and fat, and lazy and she needed to make him want her."

 

"Where would you get those ideas, Marley?" Jake's mom pushed, but Marley refused to respond.  "Jake?"

 

"I didn't say that to her! She knows it's not true."

 

"Obviously not." Ryder muttered sharply.

 

"Not helpful, Ryder." Finn muttered.

 

Puck rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't see a problem. Every Omega I've ever dated has thought they'd look better if they dropped a few pounds. I mean... I get Marley's already skinny, but..."

 

"Marley's basically a skeleton." Jake snapped, his anger turning on Puck. "Did you say something to her?"

 

"No. Bro, I wouldn't do that." Puck frowned, "And Ryder wouldn't let anyone near her when she was out of your sight, so..."

 

"Look, the only person who's had any alone time with Marley, other than me, is Ryder." Jake said, turning his glare on Ryder. "I mean, and Kitty, but..."

 

"... What?" Puck looked at Jake like he was a stranger or something. "You left Marley alone with your psycho ex, and didn't think about it?"

 

"Dude, even I'm a little scared of Kitty." Finn shuddered. "What the hell?"

 

"Kitty's sweet when you get to know her."

 

"Uh huh?" Puck snorted, "When I helped her with those boxes? She spent the whole time talking about you and your girlfriend. And none of it was sweet."

 

"She..." Marley whispered, "She just warned me."

 

"Warned you?" Jake asked, turning to her, taking her hand. "Warned you what?"

 

"You don't crush on fatties, and you like it rough." Marley whispered, wincing. "And I don't know how well I can do rough, so I wanted to be as skinny as you wanted me to be."

 

"Mar...." Jake whispered, his eyes softening. "She was lying. Yeah, I've dated skinny cheerleaders before, but that's not my type. And I haven't had enough sex to know how I prefer it."

 

Marley began to shake, and in a moment, Jake had an armful of the girl as she buried her face in Jake's neck.

 

"I guess... That's that." Finn said, softly so as not to distract the pair. "I'll get Ryder home safe. See you tomorrow Puck. It... uh, was nice to meet you, Ma'am, Sir."

 

Ryder let himself be lead out, and Puck waved silently as he left too.

 

He was aware of his mom watching them for a long moment before she left, but Jake's attention was on Marley, holding her close as he whispered in her ear about how perfect she was.

　


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really torn on if I should post this today, with the recent news. My friend pointed out to me that the characters in the story are characters, not the actors involved. So, I'm going to follow my usual posting policy, five chapters of this story and a few of the other pieces I've wrote.

 

 

Chapter 6

 

**(Day 23, Tuesday)**

 

"You really fell for it?"

 

Ryder winced, turning around to find Jake leaning against the locker room door looking unimpressed. "Well, I thought Marley was in trouble."

 

"In the guys changing room?" It sounded ridiculous even as Jake said it, and Ryder wished he could just sink into the floor and dissapear. Jake shook his head. "I think you were ready to stop hiding."

 

"I haven't been hiding." Ryder said quickly. "Just... been busy."

 

"I've heard. Weight room for an hour after school everyday, lunch in the hallways. I thought it might be avoiding both of us, but Marley said you're in her classes religeously, checking on her. So, you're avoiding me."

 

"Avoiding. Not hiding." Ryder joked, wishing there was another door out of the room. "Big difference."

 

"So you admit you're avoiding me." Jake said, straightening his shoulders. "I don't think I'm okay with that."

 

"Maybe I didn't want to take my hits." Ryder muttered, crossing his arms. "Nobody likes being hit."

 

"Beg to differ." Jake grinned wolfishly for a second, before he schooled his face into a neutral expression.  "Tell me why, Ryder."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I want to hear you explain to me, why you've been avoiding me." Jake said, still waiting against the door.

 

"... I hit you, and it's only fair that you get to hit me back, but I don't want you to hit me." Ryder said quietly.

 

"What if I said I don't want to hit you?"

 

"I'd assume you were lying."

 

"I don't lie, Ryder." Jake muttered, taking a step forward, throwing an arm around Ryder.  "Come on, it's just the two of us in here. Tell me the rest."

 

"I thought you'd raped Marley, even though I know you wouldn't do that."

 

"Ryder, I'm glad you did that. If you ever think Marley's in danger, I want you to do something about it, okay? If someone has upset her, or if someone is hurting her. Maybe less violently next time, but I'm so glad she has a friend who'll do that."

 

"I think a part of me wanted you to have slipped up." Ryder admitted after a long moment. "To have found out you aren't actually a good person, so that when I got my letter, I wouldn't feel bad about wanting to go after Marley."

 

"Okay." Jake shrugged, but that was the only thing he did. Ryder watched him in silence for a moment, but Jake made no attempt to attack him or start an argument. 

 

"Okay? I just admitted I want your Omega."

 

"Dude, you're not going to do anything about it until you've got your letter. That could be weeks or months from now." Jake said, averting his eyes a little, as though he knew something Ryder didn't. "I don't want to lose a friend just because of something that's coming."

 

"It's not just the thing with the letter though, Jake. I think I love her." Ryder whispered, "And I can't do that to you, or her."

 

"Why?" Jake asked, "I mean, I'm not telling you to stop spending time with her. What're you hiding from this time?"

 

"If I'm an Omega, all my chances with her are scrapped." Ryder admitted softly, feeling Jake tense up a little. "I mean, first off because we'd BOTH be Omegas, and what if my Alpha doesn't like her and doesn't want to spend time with her?"

 

"Well we'll get you a better Alpha." Jake said sharply, and for a second, there was a fierce spark in his eyes. "If you're an Omega, I won't rest until you have the best Alpha in the school."

 

"They won't want an Omega with a learning disability Jake. I'm going to have to trade down a little." Ryder shrugged, "That doesn't bother me though. Just... Don't want to get close to Marley and then be told I can't be friends with her anymore."

 

"Ryder look at me." Jake whispered, and Ryder turned to meet his eyes, suddenly aware of how close they were. "I swear, I will make sure you're okay, if you're an Omega."

 

"You will?" Ryder asked quietly, his eyes flicking to look at Jake's lips for half a second, before he met his eyes again.

 

"I will." Jake promised, "You're my best friend."

 

"And you're mine." Ryder admitted, softly.

 

There was a moment, where Ryder was sure that Jake was leaning forward, and he didn't really mind. In fact, he wanted him to a little, if he was honest. But then Jake was leaning away, grinning wamly. "Besides you could be an Alpha yet."

 

"It'll be a shame to have to steal Marley's heart." Ryder breathed unsteadily, as he stood up and put a little distance between himself and Jake.

 

"You're really think you're going to split me and her up?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Who knows, I might be such an awesome Alpha, that you want to be my Omega." Ryder muttered, cheekily.

 

"Come on, we both saw who won that little brawl in the canteen. I'm totally more dominant." Jake smirked, standing up.

 

"Dude, I totally got you first, you had to work up to it.  I was right there at dominant from the get go."

 

"You caught me off guard." Jake mock glared.

 

"You wanna go again?" Ryder joked, rolling his shoulders.

 

"Bring it, Ryder."

 

*** * ***

**(Day 59, Wednesday)**

A months later, Jake had almost forgotten about all the drama in the world. He had an awesome friend, a beautiful and funny girlfriend, and there was no drama in the world.

 

"Dude, have you seen her though? She's like... the perfect Omega. She always does what he says, and best of all? She never talks back."

 

"Yeah, but have you noticed how much time she spends with Lynn? Doesn't look like she's all that bothered about who's ordering around."

 

"Even better, means we could get her without too much effort. Besides, you're not telling me you think Ryder Lynn is an Alpha. He thinks he's putting off telling people, but his whole 'I haven't got my letter' schtick is wearing thin."

 

Jake slammed his locker shut with a loud clang. He'd been gritting his teeth through the whole conversation these two had been having, but having his Omega offended, and his friend too, was the last straw. He didn't care that they were both bigger than him, because his fists were itching. "You gonna talk about my girlfriend, and my best friend to my face?"

 

"Oh, Jake, dude, we didn't see you." One of them held up his hands in surrender, "It didn't mean anything."

 

"You know it did. If I see you even look at Marley, I'm going to break your face."

 

"You can try." The other sneered, stepping forward threateningly. "What? Scared she'll run off to an actual stud?"

 

"Like Marley would ever want to do that." Jake rolled his eyes. "She likes a guy with two brain cells to rub together."

 

"She spends time with Retarder Lynn though." The Jock snorted, and Jake couldn't help the low growl in his throat, as he lashed out. "Ooh, is that a sore point, Puckerman? Your best friend screwing your girlfriend?"

 

"Fuck off."

 

"Or maybe you don't like us insulting your other Omega? Is that it? You got Ryder under your thumb as well?"

 

"I swear to god. Get gone, or I'm gonna kill you."

 

"Maybe we should..." The Jock who had surrendered first, tried tugging at his friends arm, but he wasn't to be moved.

 

"I'd like to see you try, littlest Puckerman."

 

Jake let his face twist into a feral smirk, as he swung his fist again.

 

It was a quick fight, despite everything Puck had 'taught' him. There were two of them and they were bigger. Still, he got a good few hits in, and when he smacks his head against the locker, he sees that the jock who was insulting his ...friends, had a bloody mouth.

 

"The only reason I'm not stamping your face in is your brother. Got it?"

 

Jake would have rolled his eyes, except it really hurt to do anything.

 

"Come on, lets get out of here."

 

Jake waited for them to leave, before he let out the groan he was holding in. That could have gone better. Next time he'd have to make sure there was only one of them. He had to ask himself some hard questions though. Like why did he get just as angry at them insulting Ryder as them insulting Marley.

 

Because Ryder was just his friend. His friend who hadn't even placed yet.

 

_You know though._

There was that annoying voice in the back of his head that sounded a lot like his brother. Even if he had **suspicions** , it wasn't his place to say or do anything based on that.

 

_You're not telling me that the idea of..._

 

Jake shut down that thought process before it even began. Ryder was his friend, and Jake was dating Marley. Marley, who was definitely going to freak when she saw him all beaten up.

 

"This is going to be fun."  He sighed, as he dropped into his hands.

*** * ***

**(Day 113, Monday)**

"You’re seriously complaining about this?" Ryder grinned, nudging Jake. "Dude, you’re the one who told her that you didn’t want sex."

 

"There’s a big difference between not wanting sex, and feeling too awkward to jack off in your own house for the past four months." Jake pointed out, leaning his head back against the gym locker. "And I feel weird always asking you to come over and keep an eye on her whenever I want to, because you totally worked out what was going on straight away, Ryder. it's been.... 113 days since I was able to comfortably lie in bed and jack off like a normal guy."

 

"Dude, I’ve got no problem with it. I enjoy getting to hang out with her." Ryder threw his towel at Jake. "She’s making a load of progress, you know?"

 

"Yeah. She talks to me for a couple of hours every night now." Jake shrugged, "It’s just... in public that she can’t."

 

"Do you think anyone else would have put this much effort into making sure she was okay?" Ryder continued, finally sitting next to Jake and resting his head against the locker. "Most Alphas would have dumped her the minute she didn’t put out."

 

"I love her, Ryder. I’m never going to ‘dump her’." Jake rolled his eyes.

 

"Good. Then you’re not going to pressure her for sex, and you’ll invite me over to keep an eye on her, whilst you’re taking care of business." Ryder gave Jake a little shoulder bump, and the two sat in silence for a few moments.

 

"How’re you doing, Ry?" Jake finally asked.

 

"What, you mean because my birthday was last month, and I still haven’t got my letter?" Ryder asked, with a small grin. "I’m fine, they’re probably just having a hard time processing all my awesome."

 

"Obviously." Grinning, Jake threw an arm over Ryder’s shoulder. "Come on, we better get lunch."

 

"Yeah." Ryder grinned, getting up. "I’ll finish getting changed, and catch you up, yeah?"

 

"Sure." Jake threw Ryder’s towel back at him. "We’ll save you a seat."

 

Ryder waited for Jake to be properly be gone before, he shuddered and sat back down. It was bothering him that he hadn’t got his letter. His parents were being sweet about it, and Jake and Marley had been awesome about not pushing him to guess.

 

He just wished he knew one way or the other.

 

Because he really liked Marley, and if he was an Alpha, he could ask if she wanted to date him instead. Not as a stab at Jake, but just... giving her the option.

 

And if he was an Omega, he needed to find an Alpha before the single Alphas on the football team found out. There was rumors that they had an Omega on the team they were using already, but nobody really knew who.

 

He just wished he knew one way or the other.

 

Sighing, Ryder threw the rest of his clothes on, and plastered a smile on, as he went to eat lunch with Jake and Marley. Afterwards, he walked Marley to english, and sat down with her. Jacob had moved, permanently, and Ryder had moved into his seat. From there, him and Marley had worked out a little system. She’d take the notes for both of them, and help Ryder with his work, whilst Ryder would do all the talking for her.

 

"Marley, would you come up and read the next section please?" The teacher asked, her tone bored.

 

"I can do that, Miss." Ryder threw his hand up with a grin, getting moving his chair out.

 

"I’m sorry, but no, Ryder." The teacher stopped him with a brief gesture. "Marley is being assessed on this."

 

Marley’s note taking froze, and she looked up with wide eyes. Ryder frowned, turning to her. "Hey, Hey, Mar. Look at me."

 

Marley shook her head, but gently grabbed his hand, and looked more in his general direction.

 

"It’s a tiny section. You told me and Jake more about what you thought about tea last night. So... Just pretend you’re talking to us."

 

Marley nodded slowly, pulling herself up out of the chair, and walking toward the front of the room with her book. When she had reached the front of the class, she opened her mouth to speak, but paused and looked down at her book.

 

"I-I-I-I..." Marley froze, taking a deep breathe as she tried again. "I th-think... I... uh..."

 

"Marley, just read what’s on the page." The teacher rolled her eyes, and Ryder almost snarled at the woman.

 

"I c-c-cant." Marley shook her head, her eyes meeting Ryder’s across the room before she started running.

 

"Okay, even I thought that was ridiculously cruel." Kitty drawled, amongst the sniggering in the class. Ryder barely pays attention though, as he grabs both his and Marley’s stuff, running after her.

 

"Hey! Mar! Wait up." He shouted after her, catching up quickly. "Hey, hey, it’s okay."

 

"I couldn’t speak." Marley whispered shaking her head. "I tried, I really did, I’m sorry Ryder."

 

"Don’t be sorry. You’re fine, Mar." Ryder hushed her quietly, wrapping an arm around her. "The teacher’s a bitch."

 

"I really tried though."

 

"Mar..." Ryder shook his head, "You’ve been through a lot. One day, you’ll be good with talking to people. But until then, you need to take it at your own pace." Marley nodded, shifting so she could be pressed against his chest properly. "Do you want me to get Jake?"

 

"No... I just need a second."

 

Ryder let her continue to rest against him, stroking her hair gently. He still wanted to get Jake. He'd know how to deal with this better than Ryder did. He could actually do Alpha stuff about the situation, instead of just standing here looking like an idiot.

 

"Thank you, Ryder." Marley whispered after a long second, pulling away, and wiping her eyes, before kissing his cheek. "You're my hero."

 

"I... uh, Try." He blushed, and let Marley lead him down the hallway as he tried to work out exactly what she meant.

　


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

**(Day 152, Friday)**

 

"I got my letter!"

 

Jake cracked an eye open and tried not to glare at Ryder. It had been five months now, since Marley had come into his life, with Ryder, and neither had worked out he wasn't a morning person yet. "How did you even get in here."

 

"Marley and your mom let me in." Ryder waved a hand dismissively. "But, look! Letter."

 

"What does it say?" Jake asked, pulling himself up into a sitting position, and checking the clock. Okay, 10 AM, so he couldn't be too pissed at Ryder.

 

"I didn't open it yet. My dad was out, and the only other people I'd want to open it with are right here." Ryder rolled his eyes, "Come on, I want to open it with my two best friends."

 

"Fine." Jake groaned, and stretched quickly before getting out of bed. "Marley!"

 

"Coming!" She shouted back, just as loudly, and Jake grinned. In the six months since she'd come to stay with him, she’d been making a lot of progress. She’d asked if she could move into his room, and they spent most nights curled up watching films. Within the house, she could talk to Jake and his parents without a problem, and even shout up the stairs to Jake when he shouted first. She’d called the house her safe place. It had made him grin for hours on end, thinking that she trusted him and his house that much.

 

"I’m here." She said, entering the bedroom and smiling warmly at Ryder. "Did you open it yet?"

 

"Waiting for you." Ryder grinned, shuffling awkwardly on the spot when Marley sat on the bed. "Uh... Is there a chair."

 

"Sit on the bed, dude." Jake rolled his eyes, "It’s a double. We can all sit on it."

 

"You should totally get a bigger one. Like... One that fills three quarters of the room." Ryder grinned, sitting down, and shuffling so he wasn’t sat on Jake’s legs, or in danger of falling off the bed.

 

"I’ll keep it in mind." Jake grinned, nudging Ryder with his foot. "Now open the letter so I can go back to sleep."

 

"You’re really lazy you know? I mean, Marley’s awake and baking, and you’re just laid in bed." Ryder continued, grinning.

 

"I swear to god, read the letter or I’m throwing you out." Jake grunted, dropping his head back. "If I’ve been curious, you must’ve been waiting on this for ages."

 

"Fine." Ryder rolled his eyes, but fidgeted with the envelope for a second. "Okay, opening it now."

 

The sound of paper tearing filled the room, and Marley rested against Jake whilst they waited.

 

"Low Omega. Guess I’m in the same boat as Marley." Ryder finally announced, with a small smile, handing her the letter to see.

 

Jake decided that it was better to bring it up now. "You good with that? I mean... You were fairly set on trying to get Marley if you were an Alpha..."

 

"Dude, that was supposed to be a secret." Ryder rolled his eyes, and shrugged. "I’ll admit, I would have been happy being an Alpha, and having the prettiest girl in school on my arm, but... I can be an Omega and still be happy. Just need to find me an Alpha." Ryder leaned back on his hands. "Kitty’s still single, right?"

 

"No." Even as he says it, Jake’s eyes widen, as though he hadn't intended to let it slip out

 

"What do you mean, no?" Ryder frowned, "I know she’s your ex, but..."

 

"She’s not good enough for you. She’ll treat you like crap, Ry." Jake assured, "Let me work on finding you someone, okay?"

 

"I can do it myself. Just because I'm an Omega now doesn't mean..."

 

"I'm not saying that! And you didn't suddenly just become an Omega..."

 

"Are all boys this stupid?" Marley cut in, breaking off the brewing argument. "I-I mean..."

 

"Go ahead, Sweetie. You can say whatever you like." Jake assured her, and she nodded to herself.

 

"Jake, you want Ryder to be your Omega." Marley said slowly, wincing at the end like she expected him to hit her.

 

"Oh?" Jake blinked, "But, sweetie, I love you. You’re my Omega."

 

"Plus, Uh, he only just found out about me." Ryder offered, frowning. "He hasn’t had any time to think about it."

 

Jake coughed awkwardly, drawing Ryder’s attention to him. "I’ve suspected for awhile, Ry." He said gently.

 

"And you didn’t say anything?"

 

"Dude, it’s not my place." Jake shrugged, "But... yeah."

 

"Well thanks! It's not like I've been worried about this or anything!" Ryder snapped.

 

"Hey! Calm down!" Jake shouted.

 

"What? You gonna start ordering me around now"

 

"Please! Can... Can we all be really really honest for a minute?" Marley asked, shuffling away from Jake. "Please?"

 

Jake took a long deep breath, and Ryder seemed to mimic him, neither wanting to lose their tempers with Marley. "Okay, sweetie. What’re we being honest about?" Jake nodded, looking at her seriously.

 

"Jake... Is the idea of Ryder being your Omega a bad thing?"

 

"No. I mean, he’s like... the second person in the world I’d want as an Omega." Jake said to her softly, trying to take her hand, but she refused.

 

"Do you like him?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Are you attracted to him?"

 

"....Yeah. I guess, I mean, he’s pretty hot." Jake shrugged, "Sorry, bro."

 

Ryder blushed, looking away a little."You don’t have to be sorry." For a moment, there was silence, before Ryder turned to Marley properly, meeting her eyes "But... Marley, he’s already got an Omega. And he loves you."

 

"I know that. Do you think I’d still be here if he didn’t?" Marley smiled warmly. "Now you. Is the idea of Jake being your Alpha a bad thing?"

 

"He’s a good Alpha, but I wouldn't take him away from..."

 

"Don’t. No buts in this conversation."

 

"Fine. No."

 

"Do you like him?"

 

"... I dunno. He’s a cool friend. I never thought about him like that."

 

"Do you like me...?"

 

"I..." Ryder blushed at that. "Yeah. I wanted you to be my Omega when I thought about being an Alpha."

 

"What about being our boyfriend?" Marley offered back.

 

"That isn’t how stuff works, Mar. Actual relationships are like... two way. And I don’t want to be Jake’s sex toy."

 

"Hey, I’d never force you to do anything like that." Jake frowned, crossing his arms defensively.

 

"Why can’t we all love each other?" Marley asked quietly. "I love you both so much. I don’t care if we’re all Alphas, or Omegas, or pelicans or whatever. I love you both."

 

"My mom always used to say something about my dad. He had two Alphas... and when I asked if that meant he loved me less, she’d say... Love is never divided. Only Multiplied." Jake admitted after a few minutes of silence. "I mean, he left us all after a while, but... I guess it applies?"

 

"I dunno." Ryder shrugged, "It’s not what I was expecting, okay? One Alpha, One Omega. That's the usual."

 

"Seriously? You want the usual option?" Jake asked softly.

 

Ryder spent a long moment in silence, before he looked at Marley "I can deal."

 

"I don’t want you to deal, Ryder." Marley frowned. "I want you to want it."

 

"I want you... I just don’t know if I want Jake too."

 

"I can work with that." Jake nodded slowly. "Would you mind going home? I mean... A load of stuff just got dragged up, and I think that we could all do with a day to ourselves."

 

"You're throwing me out?"

 

"No. We just all need a day or so, to work through the idea of this, okay? It'd be really easy to just pretend that we're all okay with this, but I want honesty." Jake's voice was soft again, like it used to be when he was dealing with Marley. "I want you to go home, and lie in bed, and tell yourself that this is ridiculous, but want it so much that you'll come find me tomorrow, and tell me that you want me, okay?"

 

"That wasn't a command was it?"

 

"Not until you want it." Jake grinned. "Go home."

 

* * *

　

"Ryder?"

 

Ryder sighed, turning over in his bed, to find his dad at the door, looking at him like he'd never seen him before. "You read my letter."

 

"I'm proud of you." His dad coughed awkwardly. "I mean, I guess you're going to have to drop football for a while."

 

"Maybe not." Ryder said, mainly to himself. "If I find a guy fast enough."

 

"A guy?"

 

"Or a girl!" Ryder said quickly, frowning.

 

"You'd be better off with a girl." His dad said, frowning. "I mean... You're not the typical Omega a guy would go for."

 

 _Jake thinks I'm hot._ Ryder thought to himself, resisting the urge to curl into a ball again. "I guess you're right."

 

"I mean, if you have a guy in mind? You should totally go for it." His dad quickly backtracked. "As long as you find someone, and you're happy."

 

"What if it's more than one person?"

 

His dad paused, looking at Ryder. "You're capable of making your own decision, Ryder, but..."

 

"But?"

 

"But, I don't want you getting hurt. With several Alphas, you'll be passed around a lot, but with an Alpha and another Omega.... They might not keep you."

 

Ryder nodded, "Sorry."

 

"You don't have to be sorry." His dad said softly. "You've had a long day. Just... think about what you're going to do." He closed the bedroom door as left, obviously awkward.

 

Ryder sighed. That would be easy enough, seen as how he had so much to think about.

 

Marley wanted him.

 

Jake wanted him.

 

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to deal with that. If it had just been Marley, and he was an Alpha? it would be amazing. Heck, if it was just him and Marley, and they were both Omegas, there were ways to make it work. But there was Jake, who was an Alpha, and wanted him to be his Omega.

 

Fuck.

 

It wasn't the idea of being an Omega for Jake. Now that he had had a few hours to wrap his head around his status, his mind was somewhat consistantly providing him the memory of their fight in the canteen.

 

_Imagine that in bed. Both struggling for dominance. You know you won't beat him, but the fight will get him all riled up, and it'll be hard and fast..._

Ryder bit his lip at that idea, letting out a tiny soft moan.

 

But still...

 

No. You know what? Fuck that.

 

Ryder was not going to be someone's fuck toy. He might not be dominant anymore but he still deserved respect. Marley thought it was all so sweet, that they'd all love each other, and that would be that. Ryder knew that between himself and Jake, they wouldn't last a week before they were having sex, and then... that would be that. Jake would see that he had Marley to be his innocent girlfriend, and Ryder as a toy he could screw into the matress whenever he felt the urge.

 

He needed someone who needed him.

 

The phone was ringing before Ryder really decided what to say.

 

"Hello?"

 

"How would you like to get your own back on Jake." Ryder said, quickly.

 

"Ryder?" Kitty's voice sounded suspicious. "What's going on?"

 

"I got my letter today. I'm an Omega." Ryder explained calmly. "If you want to get Jake's attention, and hurt him or something? This is the perfect chance."

 

"... What'd he do to piss you off?" Kitty asked, sounding a little more eager.

 

"He wants me to date him and Marley."

 

"Oh." Kitty was obviously frowning. "That's.... I'm not seeing how that's a bad thing."

 

"Well, Marley doesn't put out. Why do you think he wants me." Ryder snorted, crossing his arms. "So, yeah. Be my Alpha."

 

There was a long pause, and for a moment, Ryder wondered if he was going to regret this. Finally, she spoke again. "Fine. On Monday, meet me at the main doors. You will be wearing tight jeans, and that striped polo shirt. If you're not, you can run off and be Jake's cum-dump." Kitty's words are harsh, but Ryder nods slowly. "Ryder?"

 

"Yeah, I hear you."

 

"You'll call me Mistress." Kitty added, before she sighed. "But, because I'm trying this whole... 'having a soul' thing? You can leave whenever you want."

 

"Yes, Mistress." Ryder said, softly.

 

"Goodbye."

 

The phone clicked off before Ryder could answer.

　


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

**(Day 155, Monday)**

 

"Have you heard?"

 

"Dude, that Kitty got a new Omega?"

 

"Yeah, sounds like she stole him right out from under another Alpha."

 

"Ouch, harsh."

 

"Wonder how Puckerman's taking it."

 

Jake's head snapped up, to find several people staring at him. "What?"

 

"Uh...." One of the football players shrugged. "You know Lynn?"

 

Jake could feel his vision tunneling, and the pound of blood drowning out all the noise in the room.

 

_He likes you._ That's what Marley had said. _It's obvious to everyone around you. He likes you, and you like him._

 

_He needs his space._ He'd replied, with a grin. _I don't want him to think I just want sex._

 

_You're telling me you're not looking forward to that?_

 

And he hadn't been able to lie to her. It was something he'd considered occasionally. Not just that, though. He had thought about the time tht would come when he was finally able to make Ryder and Marley take some physical sign that they were his. Marley was good at wearing his jacket, but Ryder... Well, he'd have to enjoy a nice hickey, high on his neck where everybody could see, and he'd never be able to hide it.

 

"Jake?"

 

Jake looked up, to find the teacher looking at him expectantly. "What?"

 

"Do you need to see the nurse? I'm sure I could write you a note if you need it."

 

"No. No, I'm...." Jake shook his head slowly.

 

"Jake, I'm going to have to insist. Either the nurse, or Miss Pillsbury." The teacher said, gesturing him out of his seat, causing a whole new round of whispers to break out.

 

"I need.... Marley."

 

"Your Omega?" The teacher asked gently, and he nodded. His one and only Omega. "I'll write her a note too. Go and collect her from her class."

 

"Thanks, Miss." Jake said, trying to walk out of the room with dignity.

 

Marley didn't even ask what was going on, just joined him, as he walked towards Miss Pillsbury's office. Once they were inside, Miss Pillsbury just watched them for several moments.

 

"I asked Ryder to be my Omega too, alongside Marley, and he decided not to and instead started a relationship with my ex, who we all know already did somethings to hurt Marley, who Ryder is head over heels in love with." Jake finally said, looking at his hands. "Kitty is bad news, and I want to get Ryder away from her right now, but I can't just take his decision away from him."

 

"Oh." Miss Pilsbury continued to look at them for a long moment to Marley. "Marley? How do you feel about this?"

 

"Hurt. That Ryder would do that. Worried that he's making a mistake, and proud that Jake can admit what he thinks." Marley said, strongly and clearly.

 

"Good." Miss Pilsbury smiled warmly. "I'm so proud that you've made such an improvement, with your speaking."

 

"It's... Only with adults I know. People my age are still difficult." Marley admitted quietly, before she shook her head. "We should focus on the Ryder thing."

 

"There isn't much to focus on." Miss Pilsbury sighed. "Ryder has made a choice, and you have to respect that."

 

"It's a stupid choice." Jake snorted.

 

"But it's his choice to make. Unless you see something that completely and utterly proves that he's in danger with Kitty, I'd suggest letting it run it's course."

 

"But she's going to hurt him."

 

"Can you prove that?"

 

"She's rough. During..."

 

"Don't need you to say it." Miss Pilsbury held up a hand, with a vaguely sick look. "But, how do you know that isn't something that Ryder isn't in to?"

 

"Because he isn't into pain for no reason!" Jake finally exploded. "She likes to hurt people, but from what I've seen in the past few months, Ryder likes to give people a reason to punish him. He'll mouth off, or do elaborate half time routines so that Coach Bieste will make him run extra laps. But he has a strong sense of right and wrong. He's never done a thing to endanger Marley."

 

"And?"

 

"Kitty will ruin that about him! She's going to punish him when she feels like it, not when he's asking for it. She'll punish him when he does something right, and praise him when he does something wrong. And it'll destroy him, and soon enough he won't know up from down."

 

"If you notice that, and he has a complaint about it, you should feel justified in dragging him to this office kicking and screaming, and I'll talk to him." Miss Pilsbury said, solidly. "But until that moment, until he complains, and she doesn't alter her behaivour, you have no ethical or legal reason to interfere."

 

"Thanks, Miss P." Jake muttered, storming out of the room a moment later, followed by Marley.

 

"Jake..." Marley said quietly, stopping them a few corridors away. "Stop."

 

"What?" Jake snapped, turning around.

 

"You think this doesn't hurt me too? I love him, Jake." Marley struggled with something for a moment, before she said it. "He's my safety net. The thing that makes me confident that you're not going to slip and break me. Without it, I feel like I'm flying blind. At any moment, you could hit me, and I wouldn't be able to tell anyone about it."

 

"I'm never going to hit you." Jake said, before pausing. "At least, never out of anger or hate, or pleasure, okay?"

 

"When will you hit me?"

 

"When we both agree you need it, and then it'll only ever be a spanking." Jake said calmly. "But I doubt we'll ever get to that, Marley. You're a good girl."

 

Her blush was worth it, for a moment, as she looked so pleased. "I am?"

 

"You are. You're the best. I could never love a girl, like I love you, Marley. You've opened me up to so much."

 

Marley smiled, stepping into Jake's personal space, and giving him the lightest kiss on the lips, before backing away, looking awkward. "Sorry. I just wanted to..."

 

"Whenever you want to do that, feel free." Jake whispered, offering his hand to her. "And later, when you have your safety net? I'm going to kiss you back, okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

Jake grinned, as she took his hand. "Now, what do we do about Ryder?"

 

"We're not doing what Miss Pilsbury said?"

 

"Not a chance. I may not be at a point where I want to hit Kitty yet, but I'm quickly reaching it." Jake grumbled. "By the time Ryder is ready to complain, the damage'll be done."

 

Marley nodded softly. "Maybe... Divide and conquer?"

 

"What?"

 

"I talk to Ryder, and you talk to Kitty. See if you can convince her to let him go." Marley said, giving Jake's hand a squeeze. "I'm strong enough to talk to Ryder alone."

 

"Okay. Let's not leap all over them though." Jake said quietly. "Give them a week to realise how stupid this all is, and then we go in and break it up ourselves."

 

　

　

　

*** * ***

**(Day 162, Monday)**

Ryder had made a good job of being both a perfect Omega, and avoiding Jake and Marley for the past week.

 

Kitty had been... Nicer than expected, she walked from class to class with him, arm in his, smirking at anyone who dared to look at them.

 

"So, today, I have cheerleading practice. So you're going to make a choice now. Either you'll spend the few hours in the weight room, or you'll sit in the back of my car." Kitty said, her voice clear and strong. "Which would you prefer?"

 

"Uh... Weight room, I guess."

 

"Good, because I don't like my windows being open for too long in my car." She smirked at him, but Ryder could see the genuine humor behind her eyes. "Will you meet me when I finish?"

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

The slap to his ass wasn't particularly violent, but Ryder quickly jumped at the reminder. "What was that?" She asked sweetl.

 

"Yes, Mistress."

 

"Good boy." Kitty said softly, returning her hand to his arm. "Alphas like it when you remember to call them by the right titles, okay?"

 

"Yes, Mistress." Ryder said softly, smiling at her warmly. "Do you want me to do something else?"

 

"Not really." She sighed softly, kissing his cheek. "I wish you'd speak to Jake and Marley though."

 

"Is... Uh, That an order?"

 

"No." Kitty rolled her eyes, "I won't make you if you don't want to."

 

"Okay..." Ryder frowned softly, before it vanished. "I better get to class."

 

"Listen to me, last command for now, okay? I want you to pay attention in your class. Listen to what the teacher says, and what other students say, rather than struggling on any of the reading. It'll help you in the longrun."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Ryder... I know. Okay? I know about your difficulty." Kitty said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not mocking you about it, I swear. But without Puckerman and Rose on your side, you won't be as quick with notes and stuff. So... Listen, and take in what's being said. I'll get one of the smart cheerios to give you their notes."

 

"... You're not throwing me out on my ass?"

 

"What? No." Kitty glared at him, "I'm not a.... Okay, so I'm a bitch. But not to people I'm looking after, got it?"

 

"Yes, Mistress."

 

"I could get used to hearing that." She said wistfully, before nodding down the hall. "Go. Remember, listen."

 

Ryder did as she asked, and found it strangely easier to focus on things when he was told to. It was like he could finally give it his full attention. It helped that the classes he was dreading, the ones he shared with Jake and/or Marley, he found himself being lead to different desks by Cheerios, and handed notes from a previous class. It seemed like Kitty had a lot of pull in the Cheerios.

 

At lunch, Kitty had him sit next to her, as she complained about random people, discussed things he wasn't sure he should know, and kept giving him random bits of information about Alpha's.

 

"The thing is, we're not infalliable, you know? I mean, take Santana Lopez. She's an Alpha, and her girlfriend is one too, but she still got that boob job over the summer, and it's made Coach Sylvester all pissed at her. So, sometimes an Alpha will say or do something wrong, and you have to work out if you should forgive them, or if it means you're over, you know?"

 

"Uh... I guess." Ryder mumbled, picking at the corner of his sandwich.

 

"Eat it, or throw it away. You're making me hungry by picking at it." Kitty muttered, rolling her eyes away from the sandwich. "You know, I'm not as awful as people think I am."

 

"I'm starting to get that." Ryder admitted, as he quickly finished his sandwhich. "I mean, you say some mean things, but you've been really nice to me."

 

"I'd have been this nice to Jake." Kitty said softly. "If he'd picked me."

 

"I know how you feel."

 

"No, you don't. He picked you too, you just didn't want it." Kitty snapped, before she gestured around the room. "What do you see?"

 

"People eating lunch."

 

"I don't. I see Alphas with their Omegas and Betas. And they're split into two camps. You've got the ones who rule with love, and those who rule with fear. Take...Okay, look at those two." She pointed, and Ryder's eyes followed her hand to a cute couple, who were sat almost in one another's laps, the guy feeding the girl grapes by hand. "They're in love. It's sickeningly obvious. They will be in love until they're not anymore, but whilst they're together? They'll have that love to protect them. Okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

"Now look at them." Kitty gestured a different, to a football player, who had another guy on a leesh. "They're controlled with fear. The Omega is scared about what will happen if he disobeys, and the Alpha is scared about what will happen if the Omega leaves. There's love there, but it's twisted up in fear. They're scared of themselves, and each other."

 

"But it doesn't have to be like that. I mean, look at.... Look at the Glee Guys and Hummel." Ryder gestured. "He's kneeling, and he's not sure he wants to be eating from their hands. But he trusts them not to hurt him, and not to feed him something disgusting. And they seem to trust him to know his limits and tell them when he's hit them."

 

Kitty frowned, taking it in. "So, what? You're saying that it isn't about love and fear?"

 

"I think Love is definitely a part of it. And Trust. Maybe a little fear, but not fear of another person." Ryder said, his voice wistful. "I imagine... I think it's like when you're barreling towards another football player, right? And you've got the ball, and you've got to get past this guy, but... you get that moment of doubt, and you wonder if this is the right idea. There are other guys who might be better at it, and you might fail miserably, but you have to do it anyway. And you're not scared the other guy will hurt you. More... You're scared you might not be able to do it."

 

"Or... When you're at the top of the Pyramid, and you're falling back into someone's arms." Kitty mused, "And the guy who's catching you.... Well, he can either love you, or be scared of you, and which one makes him want to catch you more."

 

"Yeah." Ryder nodded. "Trust, you know? You can bully someone into doing what you want, or convince them somehow. But wouldn't you rather that they actually want to catch you? Wouldn't you rather you could trust them to?"

 

"That's a good way of thinking about it." Kitty smiled, "You'd have made a good Alpha."

 

"Guess that'll never happen." Ryder said, dropping his head. "I'm just the Omega that has to hope for the best."

 

Kitty frowned, taking his hand softly. "Look at me, Ryder. You never have to 'hope for the best', okay? You deserve the best. You deserve more than I can ever give you, okay?"

 

"You're just..."

 

"Hey, no arguing." She said, her voice snapping, but her eyes full of warmth. "I'm the smart one, remember."

 

Ryder laughed softly, and the two just sat there watching people for a while. Finally, he turned to her. "So... Why do you make people hate you?"

 

"I...." She laughed, and shook her head. "I don't want people close. When I care about people, and they get close? They hurt me. I loved Jake, and he left me. I loved my mom and dad, and now I'm lucky if I spend an hour with them a week. My love makes people leave. When I'm a bitch, I get to choose how close people get to me, you know?"

 

"I guess. Seems lonely though." Ryder said gently, frowning.

 

"It is sometimes." She shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder, and took a deep breath as if grounding herself, before she sat upright, with her bitch-face back on. "We best get to lessons, Lynn. Carry my tray."

　


	9. Chapter Nine

  **Chapter 9**

**(Day 162, Monday)**

 

"You're going to hurt him." Jake sneered, the minute she came near the car. "And I'm not going to let you."

 

"What is it? Can't you take the fact that he chose the pretty blonde over the ballet dancing boy." Kitty sneered right back. "I take it you're to blame for him not being here."

 

"He's talking to Marley. The girl he actually loves." Jake said, glaring. "Like he could ever love a snake like you."

 

"A snake?" Kitty laughed, squaring her shoulders a little, "You need better insults, Puckerman."

 

"It's what you are. You want things, you sink your teeth into them, and you poison them."

 

"Like your precious Ry-Ry." Kitty mocked. "You think I'm going to 'poison' him? How, exactly?"

 

"You'll twist up his head. Make him think things that aren't true, and make his do things he doesn't want to do. It's how you work, Kitty."

 

"You don't know a thing about how I work, Puckerman." Kitty whispered, stepping forward a little. "Maybe I haven't done anything. Maybe he came crying to me, because he thought you wanted him as a sex toy. Maybe, we're discovering new things about each other, every day. Or, maybe, I'm just going to fuck him until he's dry, and leave him a sobbing broken mess."

 

"You're a bitch." Jake practically spat.

 

"Oooh, truth hurts, huh? Which one is the truth, though? Did he come to me, or did I seduce him?" Kitty smirked, stepping away. "Face it, Jake. You fucked up, and now I get to reap the rewards. Maybe if you'd spent the months before he got his letter preparing him for what was going to happen, rather than letting him walk in blind, he'd trust your intentions more."

 

"You know we can't say anything about his placement."

 

"To each other. You could have discussed it with him to your hearts content. You could have told him about how confused you were about your feelings for him. How you wished there was a way you could share Marley with him. But instead, you wasted the time, getting into fist fights, and moping from afar."

 

"I wish you were a guy, so I could punch you out." Jake hissed at her, as he stepped away from her car. "I really wish I could."

 

"But your little Ry-ry wouldn't take too well to that, would he? He's honourable. Wouldn't want to be with a guy who punches girls in a parking lot. And when Coach Sylvester found out? Well, let's just say, that they'd find your skin a few miles north of the rest of your body."

 

"Stop calling him that. His name is Ryder."

 

"Wanna know what he calls me? Mistress. Like a good Omega."

 

Jake's hands curled into fists, and for a second he physically restrained himself from hitting her. "I hate you."

 

"I hate you too." She said, calmly. "Now, go and collect your Omega, and send mine this way. Let's hope I feel nicer by the time he gets here, since he was supposed to be already here. I might have to punish him, you know."

 

Jake opened his mouth, and closed it several times, before he stalked away, his fists coiled at his side. Once he was out of sight, he kicked a bin over, and stamped on some of the trash that came out. Once he felt sufficiently calm, he started walking towards the weight room, opening the door quietly.

 

"Marley, I love you. I just don't love him."

 

"You do. You just don't... want to, Ryder. It's easier like this. It's easier to think that he wants you for sex, rather than deal with the idea that he wants you."

 

"Even if he does? He lied to me, for months! He made me feel like I had a chance at you. He was probably laughing all the time about it."

 

"Really? You think Jake laughs about something like that?" Marley's voice was stronger now, as Jake slid into the room silently. "So, what? If he wanted you to just be a 'sex toy', why didn't he tell the football team he'd caught you responding to him? I'm sure they'd have let him use you as much as he wanted for bringing it to their attention."

 

"... Marley, stop making this difficult!" Ryder snapped. "Why won't you let me just hate him?"

 

"Because you don't, Ryder. Tell me why you really don't want this. Please. What changed between when you left Jake's house, and when you called Kitty?"

 

"I worked out that one day, he'll make a choice. If I'm his Omega, he'll choose between me and you. And I want him to choose you, but I don't want him to not choose me."

 

"I'd have thought that was my choice." Jake muttered, as he rounded the corner properly. "Alpha, remember?"

 

"Yeah, I remember." Ryder muttered, before he looked up at the clock. "Fuck! You made me late."

 

"Hope you enjoy your spanking."

 

"Probably will. At least I know for sure why Kitty wants me." Ryder snapped, as he passed Jake.

 

"Is that what this is?" Jake called, rushing to grab Ryder's arm. "You think I'm going to rape you?"

 

"No." Ryder said, his voice suddenly soft. "I wouldn't let you. But I would want sex, Jake. I'd want lots of sex. But not just that. I'd want a warm bed, and hugs, and walking into school arm in arm, and fucking.... I dunno! Dates, and meals, and watching movies we both know are terrible, but enjoying them anyway, because of who we're watching them with. And I want to go to sleep, not having to worry that one day, you'll get an oppotunity to take you and one other person on holiday, and you'll take Marley. Because I want Marley to go, I really do. But I don't want you to leave me behind, knowing that I'll wait for you, because you're my best friend, and I love you!"

 

"You... love me?" Jake asked quietly, stepping into Ryder's personal space.

 

"Yes! I love you. I would love for that person in my fantasy to be you, but..." The rest was muffled, as Jake leaned in, and caught Ryder's lips in a searing kiss. Ryder looked as if a huge amount of pressure had suddenly lifted from his shoulders for a second, before his hands came up and he shoved Jake away.

 

"I... Kitty's outside. I.... I should go."

 

* * *

　

When Ryder stumbled out into the car park, he felt like he was having a migrane. The sun was too bright, but his vision was darkening. His ears were ringing, and he felt like he was going to drop dead on the spot. He took a long moment to compose himself, before he started walking towards Kitty's car, where she was sat behind the wheel.

 

When he reached the door, he pulled the handle gently, but it was locked. He ducked down, so he could see inside. For a moment, he thought she was dead. Her head was resting against the wheel, and her hands were clenching it as if it was the only solid thing in the world. He didn't know what to do for a moment, and knocked awkwardly on the window. She didn't even look, just pressed the button to unlock the doors and allow him to climb in. Once he was securely inside, she almost threw herself onto his lap, curling into him, as though he was the only thing in the world that could protect her.

 

"... Is this because I was late?"

 

"I never... understood how much it hurts from this side before, Ryder." She whispered, resting her head on his chest. "I thought I was the one who had the most pain, but this..."

 

"Did somebody do something to you?" He asked, his brow furrowing. "I swear to god, I'll punch them out."

 

"No. Nobody.... This is all me. I did something stupid."

 

"I thought you were the smart one." He said softly, stroking her hair.

 

"I'm the Alpha. I'm supposed to at least try to be right. But... I let myself want something too much. It started out as a tool, you know. Something I could use, and then get rid of. But then it did it's job perfectly. Did everything i wanted it to do, and more. It didn't care who was using it, It just gave as much as it could back."

 

"Okay... I'm taking it this isn't just an object." Ryder said gently.

 

"I wanted to give it so much. I decided that... I could do this, you know? I could be it's owner. I could look after it, and nurture it, and if it ever wanted to leave, I could let it go."

 

"Oh." Ryder said, dropping his head. He suddenly understood.

 

"You get it now?" Kitty asked. "You understand what I'm talking about?"

 

"Yeah. But what if the ... tool doesn't want to go?"

 

"It does though. It's so obvious. See it was never really my tool. It belongs to someone who else, who can look after it so much better. Who's willing to be beaten up in a lockerroom over it, and who'll face down another owner, just to try and keep it."

 

"But the girl who... You know what? Fuck this. Kitty, you've got me. I'm happy with you."

 

"You're happy for now." Kitty said softly, leaning back, and resting her hand on his cheek. "You're happy right this moment, but what will you do later?"

 

"Why do we have to worry about later?"

 

"Because Later always comes about Ryder. You can put it off, but it's always just around the corner." Kitty whispered, ducking her head. "I'm not patient enough to help you with homework. I'm not into the whole comic book thing, and I can't stand sweaty men. I would have to take you to formal dinners that you'd hate, and you'd want me to go to breadstix with you, when I'm on one of Coach Sylvesters diets."

 

"I can deal with that."

 

"Exactly. You can deal with it. You can't enjoy it." Kitty dropped her hand. "But Jake... He loves you. He does. I've never seen it so clearly before. He only wants you to be the best you can be, and to be who you are. Whilst I would have to start chiseling at the edges."

 

"I don't want this to happen." Ryder said softly, his eyes dropping.

 

"I don't either. You've made me look at the world completely differently Ryder. Not as Love and Hate, but... as Trust, you know?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"So, now you have to trust me, Ryder." She whispered, looking up, and tilting Ryder's head back to meet her eye. "Do you trust me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"This is for the best. This will let you be with someone who can be what you need them to be for you. Who can give you exactly what you deserve, and more. Okay? This is your chance, at a world of beauty."

 

"I trust you." Ryder said gently, dropping his head again, and feeling the tears well at his eyes.

 

"You're a good boy, Ryder. You always were and you always will be. Better than me, anyway. Just.... Maybe don't forget about me?"

 

"I never could."

 

"One day you will." Kitty shrugged, "But that's okay. I was just a pit-stop."

 

"You're so much more."

 

"One last command, for old times sake?"

 

"Okay..."

 

"Go back inside. Get out of the car, like a good boy, and walk to Jake and Marley. Tell them I dumped you, Tell them you dumped me, whatever you like. Just... Don't tell them about this, okay?"

 

"Yes, Kitty."

 

"You're a good boy." She whispered, pressing a soft kissed to his lips, before she slipped back into the drivers seat. "Now, get out of the car."

 

Ryder didn't say anything else. He didn't trust his voice. It was only as he walked towards the weight room, the sound of her car pulling away in his ears, that he thought of the words.

 

"I love you. Thank you." he whispered to no-one, as his hand fell on the handle, and he gently shoved open the door. Jake and Marley were still inside, and he knew the moment they noticed him, raising their heads in unison to meet his tear stained face. He forced a smile, even as he felt a small part of him die on the inside. "Room for one more?" He tried to sound joking, but it just sounded more heartbroken, and hopeful.

 

Soon enough, he had an answer, and arms full of his two best friends.

　


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

**(Day 163, Tuesday)**

 

Ryder didn't open his eyes for a long time when he woke up. He could hear people moving around the bedroom, but he didn't want to deal with it. Not when he felt like his heart had been torn in two. Finally, he felt Jake and Marley get back into bed, curling around him.

 

"We know it hurts..." Jake started, his voice coming from Ryder's left.

 

"You don't." Ryder said softly. "You can try. You can compare it to stuff. But you can't know."

 

"Will you tell us what happened?" Marley joined in.

 

"No. She asked me not to, and I'll respect that wish. But I'm not going to lie and make her sound awful."

 

"Will you at least open your eyes." Marley again.

 

"When I open my eyes, it'll be later." Ryder muttered.

 

"You can't stop time by refusing to acknowledge it, Ryder." Jake said, his voice soft. "It's morning."

 

"I'm not going to school. I'll go home if you want, but..."

 

"We're skipping." Jake said, firmly. "We're here for you. Whatever you need today."

 

 _The girl who thinks she's poison would be nice._ Ryder thought sarcastically. "You should go to school."

 

"Nope. You can't order me around." Jake's voice was happy, though it was obviously forced. "If you can pin me for a whole minute, I'll consider it though."

 

"Go ahead and stay." Ryder muttered, turning competely over. "I don't care."

 

"Look, she hurt you somehow, Ryder. But you've got to start living again, as soon as you can. Don't just... sit in your own misery."

 

 _She didn't hurt me. She did everything she could to give me the best life she could._ Ryder sighed, turning over and opening his eyes. "Happy?"

 

"Ecstatic." Jake muttered, sarcasm lacing his words, but concern in his eyes. "You should probably get a shower."

 

"Yeah, you kinda stink." Marley added, and when Ryder turned to her, she had a small grin.

 

The world keeps on turning.

 

"Fine. I'll need clean clothes."

 

"I'll have something that fits." Jake said quietly. "You go shower, I'll leave it just outside the bathroom door."

 

"Right." Ryder muttered, climbing out of the bed, and walking quickly to the bathroom, locking the door after him. Once he was sure it was locked, he slid down the door, curling into a ball.

 

After a long few minutes, he turned on the water, and moved back to his original position, sitting on one of the towels. He just stayed there for a long while, not even thinking about anything, just taking in his situation.

 

"Ryder?"

 

The voice was soft, but Ryder could hear it all the same.

 

"If... If you can hear me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your first Alpha wasn't perfect. I'm sorry you had to experience whatever you experienced in that car. I'm sorry that it's made this so difficult." Jake's voice was constant, and calm.

 

Ryder resisted the urge to slam his head against the door until Jake left.

 

"But, I can promise you, that I'm ready to be whatever you need me to be, okay? If you need me to hold you while you cry? I have a lot of experience with that. If you want to forget, I've got a hundred awful movies ready, and my mom will spring for pizza. If you want to beat on me, to get your feelings out? All I can ask is that you don't aim for the face, okay?"

 

_Whatever I need you to be._

 

"You can trust me Ryder. I'm not like her, I know. And right now, that might be a good or bad thing. But, do you know who I am? I'm the guy who was jealous of your friendship with Marley. I'm the guy you were ready to beat the crap out of to protect her. I'm the guy who asked you to watch her whilst I went and jacked off. I'm that guy, okay? And I'm so much more, that I can't wait to discover and share with you, okay?"

 

"I miss her." It had slipped out without Ryder meaning to, and he heard Jake tense up for a long second.

 

"I know. But I miss you."

 

"I trusted her." Ryder said, a little clearer this time. "I trusted her, and she broke my heart." _And her own._ He didn't add. "Can I trust you?"

 

"I can't answer that, Ryder. You know who you trust, and how to find out if you trust them. I'll say this though. I want you to trust me."

 

Ryder let out a long suffering breath, as climbed to his feet, and unlocked the bathroom door, opening it slowly, and stepping back. "Come inside?"

 

Jake nodded, stepping inside softly, as if any loud noise would startle Ryder.

 

"I... I need you to take care of me. Okay? Not in a sexual way. Just..."

 

"No. No I totally get it."

 

"I need to know that you won't try anything right now, but I need to be looked after." Ryder continued.

 

Jake nodded again, stepping a little closer. "What first?"

 

"I don't know. You need to tell me." Ryder said softly, dropping his head.

 

"Okay. Trust me, Ryder."

 

Ryder stood there passively, as Jake efficiently stripped him of all his clothes, item by item. His gaze never lingered, and his fingers never slipped. Jake didn't falter in his movements, not even when he eased Ryder's boxers down. A moment later, and Jake was in his boxers too, but he left them on, as he lead Ryder into the shower, adjusting the water a little.

 

"Okay. I'm going to start with your arms, okay?" He said gently, reaching for the body wash. Ryder didn't answer, just offered his arm. "Okay, now, don't freak out, when I touch you, okay? This isn't any kind of sexual thing, but there's nothing wrong if you do get aroused, okay? Nobody in this shower is doing anything other than showering."

 

"Okay." Ryder said softly, as Jake slowly started washing his arms, and then his shoulders, his back, and chest. After a seconds pause, he knelt, and started washing up Ryder's leg. Ryder considered his face intently. He wasn't avoiding looking anywhere, but he wasn't actively trying either. When his hands reached that spot, he stopped, and looked up at Ryder.

 

"You get to decide. I'll happily wash that for you too, but you might be more comfortable cleaning it yourself. I won't be upset, or excited about it either way, okay?"

 

"Okay." Ryder said, considering the options slowly, in his head. "I want to wash them myself."

 

"That's fine." Jake said, standing back up, and handing Ryder the body wash. "Go ahead."

 

Ryder did so quickly. Not because he was ashamed or anything, just because he wanted to get back to being taken care of. "I'm done."

 

"Good." Jake said, grabbing a different bottle. "Would you kneel? So I can wash your hair."

 

"I could..."

 

"Ryder." Jake's voice was soft but solid. "You asked me to look after you. Now, if you want me to go away, I can, but I'd still be honored to look after you."

 

"..." Ryder paused, looking Jake over once, before he slowly knelt down. He could hear the click of the bottle opening, and felt the liquid before Jake's fingers joined them.

 

"Keep your eyes and mouth closed Ryder, to avoid the soap." Jake's voice came from above, and he instinctively did as he was asked. "That's good. I'm not sure how much you use, so when you've had enough, make some noise, and I'll stop."

 

Ryder sighed softly, as Jake's fingers massaged his scalp softly but insistantly, washing his hair efficiently. It didn't even matter when he sprung wood. Jake didn't comment, and Ryder didn't feel the need to either. Finally, he tapped against the floor with his leg.

 

"Okay. Let me just wash it out." Jake said softly, and Ryder felt the water suddenly alter direction, and start washing his hair more specifically, before Jake spoke again. "I'm going to spray your face to get rid of the rest of the soap suds. Hold your breath."

 

Ryder did as he was told, and felt the water lazily hit his face.

 

"Okay. That's good. I think we're done. Anything else, Ryder?"

 

"No." Ryder whispered, feeling a little let down, as though he expected it to last longer. Still, he stepped out of the shower. "I guess it's over."

 

"Doesn't have to be." Jake offered quietly, "Would you let me take care of you for the rest of the day?"

 

"..." Ryder frowned, crossing his arms a little defensively.

 

"You can have a safeword, if you want. We're not going to be doing anything painful, or humiliating, but if it would make you more comfortable to have a complete stop button, I'm happy for you to have one."

 

"...Johanasburg." Ryder finally whispered. "I say it, and you stop everything. I'm allowed to leave, or whatever I want."

 

"That's fine." Jake said, softly. "I want you to say it for me again, so we're both certain we know it."

 

"Johanasburg." Ryder repeated, feeling a little more confident.

 

"Good." Jake said, genty taking a towel out of the cupboard. Ryder suddenly noticed how wet and uncomfortable his boxershorts looked.

 

"Don't you want to..." He gestured blushing.

 

"Thank you for thinking about me, Ryder." Jake said, smiling a little. "But right now, we're focusing on what's best for you, okay? I can stand around in wet boxershorts for a while, but I don't want you getting cold. So, I'm going to dry you now, and then I'll get dried up, and we'll get dressed after that."

 

"Okay."

 

Again, Jake gently manipulated Ryder's body, rubbing all the moisture from him, never once flinching or complaining about how cold he was. When he was finally done, he handed Ryder a clean towel to wrap himself up in, and dried himself even more quickly and efficiently, before climbing back into his own sleep clothes, and handing Ryder a clean pair of underwear to slide on. Ryder did so quickly, and then Jake helped him step into a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt.

 

Ryder didn't no what to expect next, as Jake gently lead him from the bathroom.

 

"You're not allergic to anything are you?" Jake asked, turning to look at Ryder. "You never mentioned it, but I'd rather our first scene didn't end with a hospital visit.

 

"No. Nothing." Ryder replied, which made Jake smile.

 

"Awesome" He lead Ryder back into his bedroom, and softly pushed him onto the bed. Ryder sprawled out at first, but Jake tutted and moved to arrange his limbs more to his liking. Everything was straight, and Ryder felt uncomfortable for a moment, before Jake moved to lay next to him, sliding his hand into Ryders. "I used up my massage knowledge in the shower, so we're relaxing another way.,"

 

Ryder closed his eyes, and just listened to Jake's voice.

 

"Okay. Breathing to my count, alright? Out, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight. In, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight. Out, Two, Three, Four...."

 

Ryder felt a sleepy feeling overcome his body, and all he could do was breath to Jake's count.

 

"Ry? You awake?"

 

"...Yeah." Ryder practically hummed the word, as if his jaw wasn't ready to start doing what he wanted and make words.

 

"Good. I want you to lie here, and keep breathing to the count."

 

Ryder hummed a noise of acknowledgement, slowly becoming aware of the noise of a metronome in the background as Jake slid away.

_In, Two, Three, Four...._

 

He didn't bother to keep track, but it barely felt like any time at all before Jake was closing the bedroom door again.

 

"Ry? When you feel ready, I want you to open your eyes. You'll keep breathing, just like this, but with your eyes open."

 

Ryder nodded, and after a good half a minute, let his eyes fall open. Jake was watching patiently, and there was a moment where they both just looked at each other and took it in.

 

"I cooked breakfast." Jake finally said, gesturing to his desk that contained more breakfast foods than Ryder had ever seen in one place.

 

"Even I'm going to have trouble with that." Ryder knew he shouldn't be sarcastic, but Jake's grin put his worries aside.

 

"Eat however much you want, okay? Not what you think I want you to eat, and not what you think you should eat. Just.... What you want."

 

Ryder nodded, moving to the desk. Some of the food wasn't great, and some went cold as he ate, but by the end he felt full. Satisfied even.

 

When he turned back to the bed, Jake was laid back, watching him with a lazy smile. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small voice told him how ridiculous what he'd just eaten was, and he ducked his head in embarassment. "Sorry."

 

"Dude, I've seen the horror you can make with a bowl of soup. This is nothing." Jake grinned, before he pat the bed beside him. "When you're finished, join me?"

 

Ryder looked at the food and shuck his head to himself. He'd had enough. He moved to the bed, sitting next to Jake.

 

"Okay, so, we're not talking about relationships right now, understand?"

 

Ryder frowned but nodded. "Yeah."

 

"So. Me, Jake, Your Best Friend, is asking if Marley, Your Other Best Friend, can come upstairs and look after you."

 

"I...." Ryder paused, looking away.

 

"Hey. Listen to me. You can say no. You can always say no." Jake said, managing to convey urgency without raising his voice, or rushing his words. "This moves at your speed, okay?"

 

"Can... Can today just be about us? Seeing if we work?"

 

"Of course." Jake whispered, throwing an arm around Ryder. "But I've got to tell you. From my point of view? We work perfectly."

　


	11. Chapter Eleven

 

　

Chapter 11

 

**(Day 164, Wednesday)**

 

Jake was practically vibrating in his seat the next day, as looked at a much recovered Ryder and a much happier Marley sat on either side of him. His Omegas were enjoying the lunch he'd made for them, whilst they got ready the next morning.

 

His. His Omegas.

 

Both Marley AND Ryder were his. He could lean in and press a soft kiss to Marley's cheek, or drag Ryder into his lap, and kiss, and nip, and tug, and lick at his mouth until Ryder was a quivering ball of unfufilled sexual energy.

 

He could make them kiss each other.

 

The thought got a definite reaction in his jeans.

 

"Why are you grinning like that?" Ryder asked, looking at him dubiously.

 

"Just.... Ideas." Jake whispered, watching as the light flicked on behind Ryder's eyes.

 

"Who about?"

 

"Both of you. Together. Making out." Jake grinned, watching the color rise in Marley's cheeks as she thought about it. It almost looked like she was embarrased, but the way she kept looking at Ryder's lips told a different story. He was about to suggest they try it, when a voice from above interupted.

 

"H-Hey. Jake, right?"

 

Jake looked up to find a blonde guy stood opposite the table, shuffling awkwardly. "Yeah?"

 

"I'm Sam? Sam Evans? I'm in the Glee Club with your brother, and on the football team with Ryder?"

 

"Oh!" Jake suddenly placed the face, and grinned widely, gesturing to the seat opposite them. "Sit down, man. Puck's told me a lot about you."

 

It was only when Sam nearly broke his neck rushing to try and follow Jake's unintentional command, that Jake realised what Puck had also told him. Ryder was giving him a slightly dissaproving look, and Jake felt his stomach clench a little at what he'd done. Sam was an Omega, who had no public Alpha. He was about to apologise, but Sam cut him off with an obviously forced smile. "I... uh... I don't have long. I wanted to say congratulations to Ryder though, first."

 

"Thanks." Ryder said, blushing and dropping his head a little. Jake curled an arm posessively around his waist, shifting him a little closer, until he could feel Ryder against his side.

 

"But.... I kinda wanted to speak to you alone, Jake? Or maybe Ryder..."

 

Jake paused, suddenly feeling the full weight of Sam's nervousness. "Are you okay?"

 

"I... Yeah. You know, same old stuff. It's Ryder I'm worried about. There's been talk.... You know, in the locker room. When he didn't show up with Kitty yesterday and showed up with you today? They kind of think.... Two Alphas in a week makes him look like an easy target."

 

He could feel a pool of anger brewing in his stomach, and the only place to aim it was at Sam. "What? They're just discussing this out in the open? Stealing someone else Omega?"

 

"No, more privately." Sam held up his hands, as if surrendering. "Don't shoot the Omega, I just wanted you to have a heads up."

 

"Sam....Your wrist..." Ryder said softly, his eyes riveted on the aforementioned spot.

 

Sam looked down, tugging his shirt to cover the bloody wound. "Don't worry about that."

 

"But...."

 

"My Alpha just got a little rough, and used the wrong thing to bind my wrists, okay? It's not.... I'm not hurting myself."

 

"Sam, that's fresh." Ryder persevered, his brow knit in concentration. "You didn't have that before gym last period. You should go to the nurse, or Miss Pillsbury."

 

"I'm Fine!" Sam snapped, but Ryder didn't flinch, much to Jake's pride. "I can deal okay! Just.... Focus on yourself. I hear it's not nice to be the football teams Omega."

 

He started to get up to leave, but Jake was faster, and snatched his arm so he couldn't walk away, mindful not to be too rough in case there was other injuries. "Sam.... Thank you. This took a lot of courage, okay? And.... If you ever need help, with your Alpha or anything, I'm here, okay?"

 

"I'm not even your friend." Sam said softly, refusing to look at Jake.

 

"No Omega deserves that." Jake whispered, "And you could be if you wanted." There was a moment where they sat in silence, and then Jake forced a grin. "Besides, My brother would kill me if I let you get hurt." He added, trying to keep the smile as Sam just nodded, and walked away, straight out of the canteen. "Fuck."

 

"Have I told you how glad I am, that you're my Alpha." Ryder said quietly, staring after Sam. "And, adding onto that, if you tie me so my wrists do that, the minute I have my hands free, I'm beating you within an inch of your life."

 

"If I ever do that to you, you can go ahead." Jake whispered, his eyes moving to Ryder's hands, that were fiddling with his wrists. "Not into being bound?"

 

"Not into being bound with what looks like barbed wire." Ryder ammended, turning to face Jake. "Being bound in general? I'm willing to try. But I want to start soft."

 

"Scarves aren't just for fasion."

 

It was so quiet that nobody else in the room heard it, but Jake's head swung round to see Marley blushing covering her mouth. "Was that you, Mar?"

 

She nodded gently,her eyes wide.

 

"That was great! You're so amazing." Jake said, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "And it's a great idea."

 

"I'll just take the trays." Ryder muttered, reaching for the tray only for Jake's hand to snap out and stop him.

 

"Aren't you going to congratulate Marley on speaking in public?"

 

"It was amazing, really." Ryder said, looking at her and giving her a soft smile. "Just... didn't need to see the kissing."

 

"Got a problem with your boyfriend kissing your girlfriend?" Jake quietly asked, and when Ryder didn't answer, he tugged Ryder over until he was basically sat in his lap. "Fine, then you can kiss your girlfriend."

 

"She doesn't want me to." Ryder muttered petulantly, looking at the table.

 

"I think I can decide that for myself." Marley whispered, looking around as if scared that someone would overhear her, or tell her to stop. She shuffled closer, and leant forward slowly, giving Ryder ample time to say no, or move away, until she reached his lips and kissed him slowly and gently. For a moment he froze, before he leant forward into the kiss too. He started reaching up to touch Marley, but Jake's arms were around him, holding his hands down softly, whilst Marley reached up and controlled the kiss by sliding her fingers through his hair, and tilting his head.

 

"Fuck." Jake breathed in Ryder's ear. "This is the hottest thing I've ever seen. She's being so strong, pushing past her insecurities, to make sure you're okay, Ry. And you're letting me, let her control the pace."

 

Ryder couldn't help but moan into the kiss at that, feeling two erections stirring. One behind him, caught against his ass, but not exactly pressing forward, and the other in his own jeans that was getting painful. For a moment, he twisted his wrists in Jake's grasp, but he heard Jake tut in his ear.

 

"Come on now, Ry. Let me hold you. Trust me to tell you when you've had enough."

 

If yesterday had proved anything to him, it was that he could trust Jake. So... he tried. But all of a sudden, he felt caged in. He couldn't move his hands to touch Marley, and Marley was kissing him so sweetly and softly. It was hard to even pull away, because Jake was so solid behind him. He wanted to hold on but...

 

He couldn't hold on, so he pulled back. "Johanasburg." He hoped to god that Jake would let him safeword out.

 

Imediately, Jake was moving him off his lap, and to his other side, away from Marley, looking at him with unrestrained worry. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

 

"It's just.... I'm sorry, Jake. I am. I was enjoying myself... but I'm not at a stage where I can be so.... passive. My dick hurts, and all I wanted to do was kiss back, but I couldn't, and..."

 

"Hey. Hey, you're fine Ryder. This is my fault. I pushed too hard. I let it go on too long. We won't do it again, until you feel ready." Jake said gently, his body open. "I'm so proud of you for trying though, and for using your safeword so responsibly."

 

"You're... not mad?"

 

"Why would I be mad?" Jake asked, all his movements gentle. "I can see how hard you tried for me. And you made Marley so happy. I'd understand if you're mad though. I shouldn't have pushed you to..."

 

"No." Ryder shook his head. "You didn't push. I just can't do that yet."

 

"You keep saying yet, Ryder." Jake said gently. "Should I take that at face value, or are you just saying it because you think it's what I want to hear?"

 

"No... I enjoyed it, for the first few seconds. But when it got more intense, and when I felt like I couldn't move towards her or get relief in anyway...."

 

"Okay." Jake said, nodding. "Maybe, when we're at home, we'll try it again. We'll get you a really soft silk scarf and tie your arms to the bed, but leave the rest of you free to move. Marley will kiss you, whilst I watch, and you can thurst at the air, and lean up to kiss back, and everything like that, okay?"

 

"That... Sounds nice." Ryder said, smiling before he dropped his head again. "I'm sorry for wasting my Safeword."

 

"You didn't waste it, Ry. You felt uncomfortable, and you used it. And I'm proud that you did. I'm so proud. I guess.... at first, we're going to be using them a lot, as we work out what we want from this."

 

"But...." Ryder started, before he shook his head, and looked away.

 

"Ryder?"

 

"It's nothing."

 

"We want to hear it Ryder, even if you think it's nothing."

 

"I just.... I don't think we should feel ashamed about asking for what we want either. Like.... I mean.... I know I'm bigger than you, but it felt nice to be... in your lap for a while. Without the extra stuff that freaked me out, I mean."

 

"Okay." Jake's grin could have lit up the canteen. "That's fine. Maybe.... I know you're freaking out, but maybe you'd like to come sit back up here?"

 

"Is Marley upset?"

 

"No." She whispered, shaking her head. "I'm glad I got to be the first one of us to kiss you though. I've wanted to for a while. Even if it didn't go perfectly, it was still amazing."

 

"You're amazing." Ryder said gently, reaching over Jake to take her hand. "You're speaking in public, Mar. That's such a huge step, and I'm glad.... I'm glad I can share it with you as your boyfriend."

 

"Maybe we should do something to celebrate." Jake offered gently. "Marley, any ideas?"

 

"I..." Marley paused, and shook her head. "I can't say it outloud."

 

"That's okay. Want to write it?"

 

"Is that okay?" She whispered, looking down. "I know that it's a step back..."

 

"You don't have to worry about that, Marley. Just write it down, and we'll do our best to make it come true."

 

Marley blushed, and grabbed her notebook, opening it to a clean page.

 

_I want to see you two make out._

Jake looked at the paper, frowning softly. "I... I don't know if Ryder..."

 

"I'll do it." Ryder cut him off, looking at Jake. "If I can use my hands."

 

"Sure... I'm not fragile." Jake joked, but got nervous when Ryder threw his leg over Jake's lap and straddled him with a cocky smirk on his face.

 

"You sure you want to say that? Because you're very tiny." Ryder said looking down Jake's body slowly.

 

"Do you want me to spank you." Jake said quietly, with a fake menacing tone, that made Ryder pause and look at him.

 

A second later, Ryder leaned in, so his mouth was pressed against Jake's ear.

 

"Maybe I do."

 

Jake gave a short groan at that, and suddenly Ryder was kissing him, pulling all sorts of noises out of his body that he didn't expect, and making him grip Ryder's back just so that he wouldn't topple backwards over the bench.

 

He could feel Ryder's smirk against his mouth though, and for a moment he flashed back to the fight in this very canteen, overlapped with the conversation they had about Ryder dominating Jake.

 

That wasn't going to happen here.

 

He gathered his mind, as Ryder pulled back for a breath, before he began his attack, mirroring and improving on the techniques Ryder had just employed himself, drawing a symphony of noise from the boy that exceeded any of the orchestral pieces he'd danced to. It was like Ryder had taught him exactly how he liked to be kissed, and now Jake knew every spot. His hands were still on Ryder's back, but now, instead of seeking handholds to keep him upright, they were exploring the muscles under the shirt, whilst Ryder was holding the back of his neck and his shoulder.

 

Finally, they pulled away, eyes blown and gasping for breath. Somewhere in the distance there was a whoop, and cheering, but all that mattered was them, and Marley, who was staring at them with a mixture of pride and arousal. Jake grinned at her, and turned back to Ryder. "Looks like I win."

 

"Not complaining." Ryder whispered, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Jake's lips. "Now let me go, before I have to grind one out against you."

 

Jake almost wanted him to, but let him climb off, suddenly aware of the rest of the canteen watching and clapping, including his brother, who was making a crude suggestion with his hands that Jake really didn't want to consider at the moment, because he felt like he was on a hair trigger.

 

"Rose. The Two Thorns. My office now."

 

That would fix that problem. Jake looked up to find the cheerleading coach glaring down at them, like they were vermin.

 

"Two thorns?" Ryder looked up too, looking confused.

 

"Yes, like the play. The Rose between Two Thorns?" She said, rolling her eyes. "I've been informed I have to keep my nicknames polite for Miss Rose."

 

Jake quickly stood up, "Sorry, Coach Sylvester. Marley had nothing to do with it, it was just... you know, guys being guys."

 

"Mmhm?" Sue raised an eyebrow, and looked pointedly at Marley's notebook that still bore the suggestion. "It's very difficult to convince me I misheard something at the best of times, you should not attempt it when it's written down. My office, Now."

　


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12

 

**(Day 164, Wednesday)**

 

"...Of course my first gimp was a eunuch, so that wasn't an issue..." Coach Sylvester droned on and on, looking supremely confident in her high backed chair, whilst Jake, Marley and Ryder shuffled uncomfortably on wooden backless seats, telling the most outragous and elaborate story any of them had ever heard, that was supposed to be her life.

 

"I can't even tell if she's angry anymore." Ryder whispered to Jake, who had to duck his head to hide his smile. Ryder hadn't taken his hand, but Marley had, between the two seats. She was squeezing it tightly, almost crushing it.

 

"Coach Sylvester?" Jake finally asked, when she stopped for breath. "What does this have to do with us making out in the canteen?"

 

"Nothing." She leant back in her chair and steepled her fingers, looking every inch like a bad Bond villain for a moment. "I was betting on your ingrained politeness and instinctive fear to keep you distracted whilst your parents arrived."

 

"My parents?" Jake asked, suddenly feeling a little sick. His mom had been very clear on what he shouldn't do, and when she heard that Ryder had safe worded... Well, Jake wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

 

"No." Coach Sylvester rolled her eyes. "All your parents."

 

The reaction was instant. Marley let go of Jake's hand like it was on fire, her eyes swinging to the door as if someone would burst through any second, whilst Ryder's mouth started flapping open and shut as he searched for words.

 

"I will admit, to your credit, that you let me get to my second year in college. Most people give up and ask to be punished long before that point. Although, a lot of people also work out that I'm delaying after the first five minutes, and I have to lock them in this room." She looked at Ryder and Jake for a moment, before she continued. "Unfortunately, I have no idea what the two of you will do in here if I leave you alone, and I don't want to have to have my whole room fumigated and bleached."

 

"My dad doesn't know I'm dating Jake." Ryder whispered, his eyes wide.

 

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you decided to count his teeth with your tongue." Coach Sylvester said, her voice firm.

 

"Marley hasn't seen her mom in more than a year!" Jake snapped, "Her mom won't even know what's going on."

 

"Well, you can have a long overdue conversation then. No need to thank me."

 

"SUE!" A voice bellowed from the hallway, and Jake could see his two Omegas turn with him to look at the door. There was a soft click, and when Jake turned back to the cheerleading coach, she was holding a small remote and looking supremely bored.

 

The door quickly flung open, and hope welled up inside Jake as Finn, Miss Pillsbury, Mr Shuester and most importantly his brother forced their way inside, looking worriedly at them. Coach Sylvester just leaned forward, nodding at them one by one. "William, Esmerelda, Gigantor, Landing Strip. What can I do for you?"

 

"You crossed a line, Sue." Mr Shuester ground out, before turning to look at Finn and Puck. "Take your friends out into the hallway."

 

"I'm going to go with Marley," Miss Pillsbury said softly, before she offered her gloved hand to the girl. Marley looked over her shoulder at Jake as she was lead from the room, but Jake and Ryder weren't far behind as they escaped the crazy woman in the high backed chair.

 

Still they couldn't miss her final remark.

 

"Don't go far. Your parents will be here soon."

 

　

　

* * *

　

"Dude!" Puck grinned, offering his hand for a high five. Jake looked at it for a long moment in silence, before he chose to collapse against the wall. Puck, not to be deterred, leant next to him smirking. "Didn't know you had it in you. Thought the Marley chick had taken your balls for good."

 

Jake didn't dignify Puck's comment about Marley with a response. He knew how his brother felt about him being monogamous with a girl who wasn't putting out. Instead he focused on the other side of the comment. "Didn't know I had what in me?"

 

"Making out with your Omega in the middle of the canteen like that?" Puck grinned, "I mean, the Puckersaurus has had some sweet Omegas in school before, but in the privacy of the storage closets or the shower room."

 

Jake shook his head for a moment, trying to get rid of that particular image, but it felt like his mind was stuffed with cotton wool and rocks. "I have to... Ryder and Marley need me." He muttered, turning to look at them, only to find Marley was long gone, and Ryder was being lead away by Finn. He pushed himself upright, to go after Ryder, but Puck stepped in his way.

 

"Hey, hey, easy." Puck stepped into his way again, as Jakealmost lunged after the pair. "Relax, Finn just wants to talk to Ryder. And Marley went with Miss P."

 

"He went with Finn?" Jake could feel a snarl starting in the pit of his stomach, at the iodea of his Omega just wandering away with another Alpha. _An Alpha he was already pretty close to if the fight in the canteen stuff was to be believed._ His mind supplied.

 

"Relax, Bro." Puck tried to sound assuring, but Jake was barely listening. "Look, Finn's been my bro forever, and I've never known him to be dominant with a guy, okay? But you and me need some time, brother to brother."

 

Jake forced down the things he wanted to shout, instead turning away from Puck and storming away. "Why?"

 

Puck's hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, so Jake could see the hard look in his eyes. "Look. I made a fuss about Marley, and it was a dick move. But Ryder's a good guy, okay? Loyal, and dependable. But not the smartest guy around."

 

Jake watched Puck for a long second, before he nodded slowly.

 

"Right, so, what I'm saying is.... It isn't fair to either of them, if you're planning on having Marley for the relationship, and Ryder for sex, okay? Because they'll both stay for you, no matter how much you hurt them."

 

"I'm not going to hurt them."

 

"Really? So, you'd do what you did with Ryder with Marley?" Puck looked at him, with disbelief in his eyes. "Or are you willing to wait six months for Ryder to be ready to kiss you again."

 

Shaking his head once, Jake's hands suddenly sprang out, coiling in Puck's shirt and slamming him against the wall. "You don't know anything about My Omegas. Ryder wants me like I want him. I'm not a fuck up like you. I'm a good Alpha."

 

"Right, here's a question them, Jake. You're such a good fucking Alpha?" Puck snarled, smacking Jake's hands away. "Ryder's gone off with another Alpha. Marley's upset and went off with Miss P. Who're you going to go after?"

 

Jake raised his fist, and it shook in the air for a moment as he resisted the urge to punch Puck out right there.

 

"Come on, Jake. Easy question." Puck sneered. "But it isn't is it? You feel like you should go after Marley because you 'love' her. But Ryder's is more pressing, isn't it? And if you don't go after him, you prove me right."

 

　

* * *

 

　

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Finn said, keeping his hands respectfully at his side. "I mean, finding out you're an Omega is a big thing."

 

"Yeah...." Ryder whispered. "I don't know. I'm not upset about that."

 

"So you are upset?"

 

"I just.... My dad said something, and it got to me for a while. And now he's going to come in and be proved completely right." Ryder said, as Finn pushed a class room door open for them.

 

"What did he say?" He asked, quietly, his brow furrowed in worry.

 

"That.... It's stupid."

 

"No, dude, come on. It's not stupid if it upset you."

 

"He said that if I had an Alpha that had another Omega.... One day the Alpha would have to pick between the two of us, and he might not pick me."

 

Finn moved to lean against the desk at the front of the room, silently for a long time. "Have you told Jake?"

 

"No." Ryder snorted, "I'm trying to avoid freaking him out."

 

"He won't freak out, Ryder." Finn said softly. "He's your Alpha."

 

"My second in a week. What does that tell you?"

 

"That you're a popular guy."

 

Ryder laughed at that, before his mood turned sombre. "Doesn't feel like it. Kitty gave me up, and now Jake's going to too."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"I just know, Finn. He's going to screw me and drop me."

 

"... You know, there's gossip in the locker room." Finn said softly, looking away.

 

"About the football team taking an interest in me? Yeah, I heard."

 

"What? No." Finn shook his head. "There were some guys who were talking about you, before you got your letter? Saying you were probably an Omega. Jake overheard and started a fight with them. Got beaten up pretty bad."

 

"... You sure it wasn't because they said something about Marley too?" Ryder asked, looking confused.

 

"Ryder, he's been looking out for you for months. Maybe not knowing you were his Omega, but he has been looking out for you and fighting your fights. Does that sound like he just wants sex?"

 

Ryder sighed, pulling a chair out from behind a desk, and collapsing into it. "I don't know what to do, Finn."

 

"Well, my suggestion is, stop thinking about what's going to happen later. Jake isn't going to rush you into something. I mean, you've seen how long he was waiting for Marley to be ready to do anything, right?"

 

"No, but..."

 

"I mean, have you done anything yet?"

 

"He looked after me yesterday. Not... Like, sexually, but..."

 

"What happened?" Finn asked softly, watching Ryder as he smiled softly to himself.

 

"He showered me? And dried me, and cooked me breakfast, and calmed me down and we just spent the day watching TV together." Ryder recounted, feeling warm all over at the memory.

 

"I wish I had someone to do that with me." Finn breathed out, and Ryder was sure he wasn't supposed to hear it, but he turned to Finn and grinned.

 

"Well, when you get an Omega, at least you know how to make them feel good, right?"

 

"Yeah... My Omega." Finn said, a little too quickly, standing up. "Anyway. Right. That's the perfect way of proving my point. I'm sure there was a point yesterday where you'd have let him do anything he wanted to you. But you didn't ask, and he didn't ask. He's not just in it for the sex. He wants you to be happy."

 

"You're good at this." Ryder admitted, throwing his head back. "Now lets hope my dad can see it like that, and doesn't take me away from Jake."

 

"I wouldn't let him." A rough voice came from the door, and both of the people in the room, swung around to find Jake stood at the door. "You're mine, Ryder. And I won't let anyone take you away from me."

 

"I... uh.... I guess that's my hint to leave." Finn said, looking between the two. "Have... uh, fun."

 

Ryder smiled at Finn as he left, and Jake nodded at him respectfully. Once he was gone, they stood in silence, looking at each other.

 

"I'm sorry I left." Ryder finally said, when the silence had gone on too long in his opinion.

 

"I was worried about you. And my brother was a complete dick." Jake muttered. "Pointed out, I could only go after you or Marley."

 

"And you came after me?"

 

"You need me more right now. And Marley would slap me if I let you freak out alone again. Last time you did that..."

 

"Yeah."

 

Jake took a few steps forward, kneeling in front of Ryder's chair. "I really want to kiss you now. But I won't."

 

"I... wouldn't complain." Ryder offered quietly.

 

"I know you wouldn't. But.... It's not the right time. Tell me what you told Finn?"

 

"I thought you heard?"

 

"Yeah, I did. At least some of it." Jake nodded slowly. "But I want you to tell me to my face."

 

Ryder took a deep breath, as he thought of how to phrase it. When he couldn't think of a smart way of saying it, he let the words spill out. "I'm scared you won't pick me, Jake."

 

"I won't."

 

The admittal made Ryder jerk a little in his seat, his eyes hurt.

 

"And I won't pick Marley. Ryder, this isn't me and you, and me and Marley, okay? It's not three couples. It's.... All of us. Together. The three of us, in one relationship. So, I'm never going to have to pick between you and Marley. Because I'm always going to pick.... YouandMarley, you understand?"

 

Ryder nodded slowly, feeling his shoulders droop. "I've been selfish?"

 

"No. We just never got time to really.... Talk about it." Jake said quietly, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Ryders. "We will tonight, okay? We'll talk about all the stuff like... What we are to each other, and what words we use, and what limits we have."

 

"Okay." Ryder nodded. "And punishments."

 

"If you want, Ry." Jake said softly. "If you think it's important, or Marley thinks something is important? We'll talk about it."

 

"I..."

 

"You?"

 

"I love you." Ryder admitted softly, leaning back.

 

"I love you too." Jake whispered, leaning in to peck Ryder's lips gently. "But that's all we can do until we get home, okay?"

 

"Okay."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

 

Chapter 13

 

(Day 164, Wednesday)

 

"Marley, I know this is going to be hard for you." Emma said softly, from where she was perched on an overturned bucket, looking supremely uncomfortable. It had been too far to go back to her office, so she was using the closest thing she could find. Luckily, the overwhelming amount of cleaning products in the supply closet was helping sooth her nerves.

 

"I didn't want her to know. She doesn't know what happened with... Him. And she doesn't know about Jake. And when they tell her what happened with Jake and Ryder? And that Ryder used his safe word... and... and..." Marley's eyes were wide, and her hands were almost clawing into her own thighs.

 

"Marley." Emma said sharply, drawing Marley's attention to her. "You need to let go of your legs, before you hurt yourself."

 

Marley dropped her hands to her side, taking a deep breath. "I just.... Miss Pilsbury, I don't know what to do."

 

"First of all, I've told you to call me Emma." She smiled warmly. "We've seen each other too often to be so formal. And I hope you trust me enough, so that when I say that I won't let anything bad happen, you'll believe me."

 

"But my mom might make me leave Jake and Ryder."

 

"She won't. She'll see how much you love each other. She'll listen to your guidance councillor who will talk about how good you are to each other, and she won't listen to the crazy woman who'll be talking nonsense. Okay?"

 

Marley nodded, forcing herself to breath. "Okay."

 

"Now... If you're up to it, I want to talk about what's happening with Ryder."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, several people said that before Ryder and Jake were.... kissing. They saw you and Ryder.... also, kissing." Emma stumbled over the word awkwardly.

 

"Oh... Yes." Marley blushed.

 

"Was that your idea?"

 

"Most of it was." She admitted softly. "I trust them so much together."

 

"More than alone?"

 

"Yes. They can watch each other, you know? And they can stop it, if it goes too far."

 

Emma nodded slowly. "Did Jake stop Ryder today?"

 

"He... Held Ryder's arms, so Ryder couldn't get too far into it, and push me further than I wanted. But that made Ryder panic, when he couldn't lean in to kiss me, and couldn't do anything."

 

"Which is when he safe worded?" Emma asked softly, and waited for Marley to nod, before she continued. "What happened after that?"

 

"Jake seperated us straight away. Told Ryder he was proud of him for knowing his own limits, and made him feel as safe as he could whilst he worked out what had triggered him, and what part of the experience he'd enjoyed."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah, Ryder kept using the word yet, and Jake asked him straight out if he meant yet, or if he was saying it to make Jake happy. And Ryder admitted that he liked being held, and he liked kissing me, but the two together were too much for him at the moment."

 

"Ahh, I see. Which is why when he kissed Jake, they were so... energetic." Emma hummed.

 

"I guess? Like... Jake wanted Ryder to have a good experience with it, where he wasn't contained at all." Marley blushed. "I asked them to kiss. They wanted to do something to celebrating me speaking in public."

 

"You spoke?" Emma said, her face lighting up. "Marley, that's fantastic."

 

"I know." Marley blushed. "It wasn't easy, and I kept thinking about how people could overhear, but... I have everything I need to push forward, you know?"

 

"Yes." Emma smiled warmly, reaching over to pat Marley's hand. "But don't feel that you have to rush."

 

"I know. I don't think I can talk when the attention is on me. I mean, unless it's Ryder and Jake, you know? And I don't think I can talk about the dynamic at all when other people can overhear."

 

"Being embarrased about it isn't anything to be ashamed about." Emma nodded. "But I'm glad you took this step."

 

Before Marley could continue, the door slammed open, and Coach Sylvester stood there, looking pissed. "Apparently, my office isn't appropriate for this discussion, so we're going to Figgin's office."

 

"Thank you, Sue." Emma said, politely, as she stood up. "Come along Marley."

 

* * *

　

"First of all, let me say that I resent the implication that my office is not a suitable place for this conversation to take place." Sue said, her voice echoing around the room.

 

Jake sighed, dropping his head into his hands as his mom put her hand lightly onto his back. She turned her attention to Principle Figgins with a frown, "I don't understand what the problem is."

 

"Your son was performing lewd behaivour with his Omega in the public canteen behaivour." Principle Figgins voice slowly got higher, as if he was more upset that she didn't understand what was wrong, rather than what Jake had done.

 

"There's gotta be some mistake." Ryder's dad frowned, "I mean, Ryder's a good kid, and he talks about Jake and Marley all the time. He'd have told me if he was..."

 

"I tried to dad, and you told me I shouldn't be with two other people." Ryder cut him off, looking to Jake for reassurance.

 

"Well, I'm starting to think I was more right than I realised. You've been 'dating' him one day and I get dragged into the principle's office."

 

"The only reason we're all here, is because Coach Sylvester over-reacted." Jake's mom said, her a voice a mask of faked calm, that Jake could easily see through. "They're teenagers, who're reveling in their new relationship. I for one, think they should be given a little time to work out where they all stand."

 

"And what do you call yesterday?" Coach Sylvester said, rolling her eyes. "Or are we ignoring the blatant truantism that occured."

 

"It wasn't truantism." Miss Pillsbury said, calmly. "I received a call explaining what was happening, and allowed their absense."

 

"So, now you need a guidance councillor, and you're missing days." Ryder's dad gestured. "I told you, Ryder. I'm sorry but..."

 

"We weren't doing anything!" Ryder said in a panic, "Jake was helping me feel better, after me and Kitty broke up. You know, when you suggested I try dating just one girl, and it only lasted a week."

 

"Don't get argumentative with me, boy." Ryder's dad snapped, looking at him angrily.

 

"Don't shout at my Omega." Jake snapped, almost standing up before his mom stopped him.

 

"He's my son. And he might not be your Omega for much longer until I get a good explanation right now." Ryder's dad snapped back, his attention diverted from Ryder.

 

"I love him. Just like I love Marley." Jake said, his voice breaking a little. "I can't prove that, and from what Ryder told me, you wouldn't believe me even if I did. Who tells their kid that their Alpha won't choose them?"

 

"That's the way it always turns out! You end up with one happy couple, and one guy left heart broken."

 

"Well then, this'll be a brand new relationship then. And if we do end up with a happy couple, and a heart broken guy? It'll be me. Because I'd die, before I intentionally hurt Ryder."

 

"I don't understand." Miss Rose's voice came from the back of the room. "The last I heard, Marley had gone to live with an Alpha, and now she's dating two boys in her class? And she hasn't spoken at all yet."

 

"Miss Rose..." Miss Pillsbury turned to her, a worried look on her face. "The man who Marley went to live with... He was heavily abusive towards her. It was only 6 months ago that he was arrested, and Marley was freed of her commitment to her."

 

"So why didn't you come home, Marley?"

 

Marley looked at her mom, tears welling in her eyes.

 

"Marley didn't want to impose on you. She was worried you wouldn't be able to support both yourself and her, especially after she'd been so heavily broken. Instead, she formed a fast friendship with Jake, after he helped her recover from the news in the hallway. She decided that the best thing for herself, would be to live with him for a while."

 

"She's been sleeping on the sofa." Jake's mom picked up the story, smiling. "She's the sweetest, most polite girl in the world. And so strong. I've seen the effect this kind of abuse can have on people, but Marley has kept her head above water with my sons help. They started a relationship after a while, and he served as a surrogate Alpha whilst she recovered, until she was able to give her healthy and fully informed consent to be his Alpha verbally. She was also close friends with Ryder, and I for one have been waiting for them to realise exactly what was going to happen. I'll admit, a small part of me assumed that Ryder would become an Alpha, and Jake and Ryder would join together to protect Marley from the world, but I have to say that this is not a bad thing."

 

"So... She doesn't speak?"

 

"She does. She speaks to Miss Pillsbury..."

 

"Emma."

 

"Sorry, Emma. And Jake and Ryder. And me, occasionally. She speaks to people she feels close to. I imagine she has so much she wants to say to you, but being in a room with so much attention on her must be making her very nervous."

 

"Maybe it's the fact that this is all her fault." Sue cut in, holding up Marley's notepad. "The lewd incident was her idea after all."

 

Marley's eyes opened wide, and she quickly ducked her head.

 

"Now, wait a moment." Miss Rose said, standing up and dwalfing Sue with her size. "I just had to listen to how my daughter was physically and mentally abused, and how she's been making a recovery, but she feels uncomfortable in groups, and you're going to do this to her, in front of all these people."

 

"Well, there is a chance this isn't Marley's fault." Sue said, smirking a little. "If Jake'll just tell us who's idea it was, Marley's or Ryder's, then we can punish that person, and let the other two go free."

 

Jake froze as he looked at Ryder and Marley. Marley was frozen on the spot, her hands white where they were gripping the cushion underneath her. "What?"

 

"Your their Alpha, after all. So, you can decide who's to be blamed. They have equal right to it." Sue said, crossing her arms. "It was her idea, but he did it. Who's it going to be?"

 

"Told you, Ryder. They'll always have to pick." Ryder's dad muttered.

 

"Can't... If they're my Omegas, can't I punish them?"

 

"No." Figgins said smoothly, "Sue's idea is a good one, and it'll teach you a valuable lesson about giving into your base urges. Who'll it be."

 

Jake looked down at his hands, thinking to himself. Marley couldn't handle being punished. If he asked her, she'd say she could, but she'd flashback to her last Alpha, and it'd push her back so far. But, if he chose Ryder, he'd prove Ryder's dad right.

 

"You're their Alpha. Be fair and just, and protect them from hurt when you need to." His mom whispered in his ear quietly, and Jake nodded.

 

If he was being fair, it was Marley's fault. But, the need to protect her... Protect them, overwhelmed that.... It suddenly came to him, as he considered his mom's wording.

 

"You said... as their Alpha, I choose who gets punished?" Jake asked, looking up and staring at Principle Figgins. "I choose?"

 

"Yes." Principle Figgins nodded slowly.

 

"Me."

 

There was a long silence in the room, and when he looked around the room, there was a mixed reaction. Ryder and Marley were shooting him confused looks, whilst Ryder's dad frowned. Miss Rose, and his mom were looking at him proudly, as was Miss Pillsbury. Even Sue was looking at him with bregrudging respect, as if this was a test he had passed.

 

"You're willing to take the blame?" Figgins said, frowning. "For the whole thing."

 

"I am." Jake nodded. "I will take whatever punishment you decide is appropriate."

 

"... Very well. Detention tomorrow, after school." Figgins nodded. "I apologise that everybody had to be called in for this."

 

"I'm glad." Miss Rose whispered, "I think it's important we all get to meet each other."

 

"I agree." His mom agreed, smiling warmly. "I think that... Given regular classes have finished, we should all go out and get a bite to eat, and talk about this."

 

"Talk about what?" Ryder's dad snorted.

 

"Well, I was talking about Miss Rose and Marley reconnecting, but we could discuss your attrocious behaivour." His mom turned her attention to Ryder's dad. "Don't forget, John. I went to school with you. I know where this is coming from."

 

Ryder's eyes narrowed, before a whole load of tension seemed to drain from his body. "I just don't want him going through what I've seen people going through."

 

"We shouldn't terrify them either, with horror stories." His mom said softly. "Jake isn't like that. Do you think I'd raise my son to do that?"

 

"No." Ryder's dad muttered, before he turned his attention to Ryder. "Look.... If you want to date Jake and Marley... You have my blessing. But if it goes wrong, I want you to know you can always come home, okay?"

 

"Yeah dad." Ryder said softly.

 

"So, where we going to eat?" Jake asked, moving to stand behind Ryder, putting a calming hand on his shoulder.

 

"Who said anything about you coming." His mom replied, with a small grin. "You're in trouble young man. Getting detention and everything."

 

Jake opened his mouth to complain, but stopped, looking at Marley for a moment. "If you're taking Marley... Can you take Ryder too? I want Marley to have one of us."

 

"I know, Jake." His mom agreed, looking at Ryder's dad for the nod of approval. "You go home, and do your homework. You're not leaving the house for the day."

 

"Yes, mom."

 

　

　

　


	14. Chapter Fourteen

 

　

　

Chapter 14

 

(Day 164, Wednesday)

 

"Wakey wakey."

 

Jake let out a soft groan as he turned over, looking at the clock. 6 PM. Well, he couldn't be annoyed that they woke him up at least. Instead, he turned to look at them both with a lazy grin, taking in their excitement. "Good dinner?"

 

"Miss Rose says that Marley can stay here. And my dad says I can stay over whenever I like too, as long as I come home once a week for tea on a friday." Ryder was practically bouncing on his knees. "You know what that means?"

 

"That I'm going to need a bigger bed." Jake smirked, reaching up and pulling Ryder down next to him, and letting Marley make her own way down. "I'm sure we can work around that though."

 

"And my mom gave me this really beautiful pendant." Marley whispered, showing them both. "I mean, it looks expensive, but... She said I shouldn't worry about it. And that she hopes it reminds me that she's always there for me."

 

"Your mom was really nice." Jake admitted, smiling. "And she looked ready to beat on Sylvester, so remind me not to upset her."

 

"She wouldn't have. She doesn't like violence." Marley said quietly. "Or confrontation, unless she has to to protect me."

 

"I'm still glad she's on our side." Jake whispered. "Now, I think we could all do with a few kisses, if we're all up to it?"

 

"...uh...." Ryder paused, sitting up a little. "Can we do the other thing, first?"

 

"The other thing?" Jake blinked, before he remembered what he promised Ryder. "Oh, talking. Yeah. It'd probably be best we do that. But kissing later?"

 

"Definitely." Marley nodded, smiling.

 

Jake grinned, looking between the two of them. "Okay, so talking."

 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, as they all thought about what to say.

 

"So... What do we call each other?" Ryder asked, breaking the silence. "Is it like.... boyfriend and girlfriend? Partners?"

 

"I like getting to call you my boyfriend and my girlfriend, and My Omegas." Jake admitted, "But if you'd rather I called you something else?"

 

"I like it too." Marley nodded. "But, I think you'll be My Boys."

 

"Wait, does that mean I get to call you My Girls?" Ryder laughed at the affronted look Jake shot him, "I'm joking! My... I don't know."

 

"You don't have to decide right now, for the rest of your life, Ryder. I can be your boyfriend, Marley can be your girlfriend, and.... when you want to say both of us, you could just say partners, until you pick a better word." Jake said quietly.

 

"Okay."

 

"On the topic of words? Safewords." Jake said, looking at them both, "Marley, you never picked one, because we've never done any kind of scene.... so, you need to pick one."

 

"Oh..." Marley blinked, considering it. "Mockingbird?"

 

"Mockingbird, Johanasburg and mine will be.... Glacier." Jake nodded to himself. "We're still new to this, okay? So, don't be ashamed to use them. Don't pretend you're stronger than you are, use it if you need to use it."

 

"And if we think anyone is in such a state that they can't use their safeword, then any kind of no, or trying to stop the scene should make it stop too." Ryder said calmly. "I mean, if you start spanking me, and I'm sobbing and I can't remember my word, I want to know that you'll stop."

 

"Of course." Jake said, nodding. "And if we ever use gags, we'll work out an alternative."

 

"Okay, good." Ryder smiled warmly. "I mean, later on, we might want to go to a point where we only use safewords, but that's probably going to be months, or years."

 

"We should probably discuss limits now." Jake said, sitting up properly. "Can anyone think of any that are hard limits?"

 

"Extreme Pain." Marley said quickly. "Or, Pain when it's not supposed to be a punishment."

 

"Okay." Jake nodded, making sure Ryder did the same. "Anything else?"

 

"I... I don't want to be restrained, or grabbed or anything violent. At least not right now." Marley added, looking down. "I'm sorry."

 

"Hey, no. That's what this conversation is for." Ryder said quietly. "We'll be as delicate as you want."

 

"Okay." She whispered, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

 

"Mine is.... I don't know." Ryder shrugged, "I want to try anything and everything, except the really hard stuff, you know? Watersports and blood play, and that stuff."

 

"Okay." Jake said, nodding and trying not to shift noticable at the idea of what he could try out with Ryder. "Then, I'm going to say it again. You're going to have to get used to using your safeword. You'll use it if you don't like something, or if somethings too much. You understand?"

 

"Yes, Mr. Jake, Sir." Ryder rolled his eyes, "I'm not frail you know? It'll take a lot to freak me out."

 

"Less off the sarcasm." Jake warned, "Or, we'll find out how much you enjoy actually being spanked."

 

Ryder opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. "What're your limits?"

 

"Kind of the same as yours. I'm willing to try anything either of you want me to try, okay? And I'll find out along the way what we all enjoy, and what only a couple of us enjoy."

 

"What about punishment?" Marley said softly. "Who gets to decide? And who gets to do the punishing? And what can people be punished with?"

 

Jake looked at her for a long moment. "Me?"

 

"Dude, no way." Ryder said, frowning, "What's going to happen if you do something wrong?"

 

Jake started to argue that he wouldn't do anything wrong, but then he remembered what Marley had said, about Ryder being his safety net. "... What would you suggest?"

 

"Well, whatever, I mean... You're the Alpha, so it's your right to punish your Omegas...." Ryder started slowly, as if worried Jake would lash out.

 

"Ryder, say it." Jake said, looking at him with dissaproval. "Don't hedge around it. You can always say what you want to me, as plainly as you want."

 

"Well... We can put it to a vote. Like.... If I've done something, and you think I've done something wrong, but I don't agree? Then it Marley should be able to decide who was right, you know?"

 

Jake paused, weighing it up. "It's.... an interesting idea. And that'd get rid of the whole idea that I can't get something wrong."

 

"Yeah, and if two people agree someone's done something wrong, then we can all agree they've probably done something wrong." Ryder grinned, looking to Marley for agreement.

 

"But what if it's me?" Jake said softly, "I mean... If I do something wrong?"

 

"... I don't know. You're the Alpha, it's your choice."

 

Jake nodded, looking at his hands for a few minutes, as he considered the options. He was a good guy, and he was the Alpha. A small part of his said that this was all ridiculous, and they should just do what he wanted them to. It was in response to that voice that he made his decision. "I'm not better than either of you. I'm going to make mistakes. Probably more mistakes than either of you two. So.... If I do something wrong, I need to be punished too."

 

"You sure?" Ryder asked quietly, looking at Jake with worry.

 

"No? But I think it's the right, and fair, thing to do." Jake said looking up. "So... I mean, I'm the Alpha, so I punish both of you. But who punishes me."

 

"Ryder." Marley said, straight away.

 

As soon as his name was said, Ryder looked at her, his eyes wide. "What? Why me?"

 

"She's right, really." Jake shrugged. "You're the only one here who could really hurt me."

 

"Hurt?" Ryder said, frowning. "I don't want to hurt you."

 

"Not a lot, Ry. But that's the whole point of a punishment. That, or embarrasing them." Jake said, soothingly. "But, I really can't be punished in public, or people are going to swarm you and Marley to try and take you away."

 

Marley watched them for a long moment. "We should probably talk about what can be a punishment."

 

"I think spankings a normal one." Jake said. "If I'm punishing you, that'll probably be what I go with."

 

"We should do it on a case by case basis." Ryder shrugged. "Can we.... talk about something else? This got really heavy, really fast."

 

"Come on, Ry. You're telling me when you thought you were an Alpha, you weren't thinking about getting your hands on my ass?" Jake said, with a small smirk.

 

"It is a very nice ass." Ryder said, taking in Jake's expression before a similar smirk slid over his face. "I think we need to congratulate Marley again."

 

"You know, you're allowed to kiss each other, without it being to congratulate me." Marley said softly, grinning.

 

"Well, now she's taken half of the fun out of it." Jake pouted, "Now I don't know it I should kiss you."

 

"My vote is for yes." Ryder said, shuffling up the bed, until he was almost on top of Jake. "But who says you'll be kissing me? I think I proved that I can kiss you just as -Mmph!"

 

Jake lunged forward, grabbing Ryder's shoulder and rolling them so that Ryder was underneath him. Ryder protested for a second, before Jake pulled a moan from him. Jake grinned, slipping a hand into Ryder's hair, so he could tilt his head how he wanted it. After a moment, he leaned back a little, his smirk back with a vengence. "Thought you were going to be kissing me?"

 

"It's part of my master plan." Ryder said, inbetween breaths. "See, like this? I can get to that hot ass." He grinned, as his hand moved to Jake's hips and paused.

 

For a moment, Jake thought Ryder had changed his mind, but then he caught Ryder's eyes, that looked like they were waiting... waiting for permission. "Go on then. Grab away, Ry."

 

He almost regretted it a moment later, when Ryder grasped the cheeks so tight that Jake was sure they'd bruise. He forgived him just as quickly, when Ryder let out a low groan and thrust up against him. "S-sorry. It's been a while since I got to jack off."

 

"A few weeks?"

 

"...a few days." Ryder admitted, blushing.

 

"And you're this worked up?" Jake asked,watching as Ryder blushed even deeper red. "Well, we'll have to add that to the morning schedule. Wake up, empty Ryder's balls, shower, breakfast..."

 

"Hey, don't be a bully." Ryder muttered, his blush slowly receeded and a frown started to form.

 

"Who says I'm being a bully. Or joking. I mean... Feel free to say no, but I'd totally enjoy that being a part of my morning routine." Jake said quietly, kissing gently at Ryder's jaw, and then neck.

 

"... Every morning?"

 

"Every morning you want me to." Jake said, nodding. "And Every night you want me to. I'm ready to help however you want."

 

"Even if I just want you there? Or if I want to just... dry hump you?"

 

"If that's what you want."

 

Ryder slowly grinned, as he squeezed again, a lot lighter this time. "What about... that?"

 

".... Not yet." Jake said, suddenly serious. "I'm not ready for that. Maybe one day we'll try it, but not for a while, okay?"

 

"Yeah, sure. No pressure." Ryder said quickly, withdrawing his hands, before Jake caught them.

 

"I didn't say you couldn't still touch me."

 

"Fuck..." Ryder almost whimpered, as he leaned up to kiss Jake again, one hand on his ass, and the other on his lower back.

 

After another good few minutes, Jake pulled back completely, taking the briefest second to admire the sight of a thoroughly debauched Ryder beneath him. "Marley?"

 

"Y-yeah?" She asked quietly, from further down the bed.

 

"Do you wanna see this? It's really hot." He offered, turning to grin at her, as she shuffled indecisively.

 

"Okay." She finally said, moving closer, and looking down at Ryder. "Oh... wow."

 

"I know, right? He looks like he's been fucked into the bed."

 

"Feel like it too." Ryder said, quietly. "That was... wow."

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jake grinned, before he turned his attention to Marley. "Do you want to kiss me?"

 

"Uh..." Marley blushed, turning to look at Ryder again. "I'm not sure I trust us."

 

"I'm not sure I do either." Jake said softly, "But Ryder'll stop me, if I push too far. In fact... He'll hold my hands, like I held his, and you can choose how slow, and soft it is, okay?"

 

Marley nodded softly, waiting until Ryder had securely got ahold of Jake's wrists before she moved in. Jake had to wonder for a moment what the view was like for Ryder beneath him, as Marley gently probed his mouth, her hand on the back of his head, balancing him, and drawing him in further.

 

It went on for so long that by the time Marley pulled back, Jake felt like he was breathing air for the first time again.

 

"How was it?" Ryder asked, not sounding jealous... and if what Jake was sat on was any indication, he'd enjoyed the view.

 

"Amazing. But I totally understand why you freaked out about the hand thing." Jake admitted, and grinned when Ryder let go of his hands quickly. "It's all just so... intense."

 

"It's the two most amazing kisses I've had." Marley whispered. "I think it's because I honestly loved both people who I kissed."

 

Ryder looked confused, but Jake caught what she was saying immediately. "Want to relive the first one again?" He asked, grinning.

 

"Oh?" She asked, quietly.

 

"Mmhm. I have a scalf in that draw down there." Jake nodded, watching as she scrambled to open the draw, before he turned his attention to Ryder. "I'm gonna be there, and I'll be watching, okay? If you panic, kick out your feet, and I'll stop it."

 

"Okay." Ryder said softly, pausing. "Can... Could I have a quick kiss? I just feel a bit..."

 

Jake didn't let him finish, sweeping down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pressing their forheads together. "There's no need to be nervous. She won't hurt you. I won't hurt you. And if you feel uncomfortable and kick out? It doesn't mean we won't love you, or that we'll never kiss you again. It just means it got too much for you."

 

"Okay." Ryder said quietly, before he pulled back a little. "I'm ready."

　


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15

**(Day 165, Thursday)**

 

"Oh god, you're like a rock." Jake huffed in Ryder's ear that morning, and for a moment, his sleep addled mind thought that Jake meant his dick, and he couldn't help but grind against him. "Okay, I know I said I'd help you out, but you need to get off me before you crush me." Jake muttered, and gave him a hard shove, that forced him to flip over onto his back.

 

"Whu?"

 

"You're heavy Ryder." Jake muttered, rubbing his chest, and glaring at Marley who was giggling at the door fully dressed. "You didn't have him lying on you, so shush."

 

"It looked really cute though." Marley offered, "and I saw you smiling before he stayed there."

 

"I'm so tired." Ryder grumbled,turning over and putting a pillow over his head. "Someone call in sick for me."

 

"What kind of Alpha would I be, if I let you do that." Jake said, pulling the pillow away from him. "If you sit up properly, you can have a kiss."

 

"Don't want one. I want a new Alpha." Ryder muttered, before he pushed himself up the bed and turned over. "Urgh, Fine. I'm awake. But from now on, we're waking up in a nicer way."

 

"Like how?" Jake said, rolling his eyes. "Because the cuddling was nice, but you nearly crushed me."

 

"Fine, I won't cuddle you anymore." Ryder snapped, getting ready to climb out of the bed, but again Jake grabbed his hand and stopped him. "What?"

 

"New rule. Nobody can get in or out of bed angry." Jake said, solidly. "Now, lie down, and we're going to work out a way that you can cuddle with me, and not crush me."

 

"Don't we have school."

 

"I don't care. Lie Down, Ryder." Jake said, for the first time flexing his Alpha voice, and watching as Ryder caved and did as he asked. "Good. Thank you."

 

"I'm sorry I got pissed."

 

"It's fine, Ryder." Jake leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "Now, how about spooning?"

 

Ryder considered it for a moment, turning onto his side and throwing his leg over Jake's legs, and rest his head on Jake's shoulder. "I like it."

 

"You know, I should be on my side too." Jake said softly.

 

"But then where would Marley rest her head?" Ryder asked, a grin sliding onto his face when Marley climbed onto the bed, and curled up opposite Ryder, her head on Jake' chest.

 

"I like it too."

 

"Good, then we have a cuddling position we're all happy with." Jake grinned, when suddenly he paused. "Uh... Marley... You might want to step outside."

 

Marley looked worried for a moment, but it turned to annoyance when she looked down Jake's body, and saw what had suddenly got his attention. "It's an erection, Jake. It won't kill me..."

 

"I know, I just..." Jake blushed, looking away. "I didn't want you to think I was... A pervert or something."

 

"You're a teenage boy, you're bound to get them." Marley said, quietly, kissing Jake so softly it was barely there. "I mean... I wish I could help you with it... But Ryder's here now, and you can help each other."

 

"You're okay with that?" Ryder asked, more surprised than he had expected to be.

 

"Yes?" Marley laughed, "Just because I... don't want that, doesn't mean I want to stop the two of you from doing it. And as long as it's within the relationship, you should do whatever you want. I love you both. I just want you to be happy."

 

Before Jake could say another word, she was gone.

 

Ryder pulled away, looking Jake over slowly. "I really like our girlfriends suggestion."

 

"This is your last chance to say no, before I start, Ryder." Jake said softly. "I know you were worried about this just being sex."

 

"Well, it isn't." Ryder said, nodding to himself. "I know it isn't. And after this, we're going to go to school, where I'll carry on being your boyfriend, and we'll do other... relationship-y stuff, that isn't sex, okay?"

 

"Okay." Jake grinned, as he turned over and straddled Ryder's lap. "So, I remember you liking this position."

 

"Mmhm." Ryder said, grinning as he moved his hand to Jake's ass, and experimentally rocked up against him. "This is definitely good. But a little more kissing would be good too."

 

Jake smirked to himself, knowing exactly how this was going to end up. He was glad they'd woken up with enough time for a shower, because they were definitely going to need it.

 

* * *

　

Sam Evans didn't wake up in his bed that morning.

 

There had been a party last night at one of the football players houses, and he was the entertainment. When they were done with him, they must have dumped him in his back garden, he assumed. He didn't remember after the third guy.

 

He'd proabably get punished for falling asleep.

 

With a small groan at how sore his muscles felt, he pushed himself to his feet, and made sure that the stains from the night weren't too obvious. His mom and dad didn't say anything when he walked through the kitchen, focusing very intently on Stacy and Stevie for a few minutes.

 

 _Fuck them._ Sam thought visciously for a moment, before he caught himself. They'd offered to help a load of times, but he kept telling them that he didn't need them to. Of course they weren't going to jump up to his aid when he stumbled in at six in the morning.

 

He slipped into the shower quickly, washing everywhere through and through before he looked at himself in the mirror. Nothing that was going to scar at least. He had a nasty bruise on his ribs, and his eyes felt a little darker.

 

_That's what you get when you're out being the team bitch._

 

Sam sighed, wrapping a towel around his waist. If he wasn't at school soon, he'd get into trouble. He pulled on an undershirt, then a t-shirt, and then a shirt on over the top, to make some kind of padding for the inevitable jostles in the hallway. Loose fitting jeans, so that nobody could say he was provoking them. He checked himself out in the mirror slowly, making sure nothing was going to show. He couldn't have a repeat of yesterday, with Ryder and his friends. He slid on a wristband on either wrist, to cover the mess on his wrists, and then applied lip balm, trying to look as normal as possible.

 

"Sam? Are you wanting a lift?" His dad shouted up the stairs, breaking Sam out of his routine.

 

"Yeah! Give me a minute!" He shouted back, grabbing his bag that he had packed the day before, just in case. He didn't have time to make lunch, so... He just wouldn't eat today. Getting to school early was the most important part.

 

He remembered what Steve had said to him, as Sam finished sucking his dick.

 

_"What do you think of that Ryder?"_

_"Uh... I dunno."_

_"You know, the other Omega? You like him?"_

_"He's a good guy. He... He never caused anyone any trouble."_

_"Well, duh. I meant, what do you think about us getting him to help you out with your duties."_

_"He has an Alpha."_

_"Doesn't bother us."_

_"He.... Uh..."_

_"You're jealous already? Don't worry, we'll find time for you, Evans. In fact, why don't you bend over the coffee table, and the guys'll show you exactly what time they'll find for you."_

 

Sam felt sick remembering. He knew exactly what Steve would have in mind for Ryder. Make him break up with Jake and Marley, make him dependant on the team for something and then...

 

"SAM!"

 

"COMING!" He yelled back down, hoisting his bag up onto his shoulder, and rushing down the stairs. "Thanks."

 

"It's fine. Do.... Do you think you'll be home tonight?"

 

"I don't know, dad." Sam said, dropping his head. This was always the worst part.

 

"I wish you'd tell me who this Alpha is. I don't like not knowing who this guy is Sam."

 

"It's fine. I'm fine. Can we... Just go?"

 

The car ride is silent, and Sam is so happy when he finally gets out of the car, and away from the oppresive atmosphere of worry and disapointment.

 

He's just stepping into the school, when he feels an arm around his shoulder.

 

"Hey, Bitch."

 

It says a lot that Sam can't place the voice, just knows it's someone from the football team.

 

"I think I need some service, y'know?"

 

* * *

 

　

"Ryder? Can I talk to you."

 

Ryder looked away from his locker, his eyes widening, as he took in the sight in front of him. "Uh... Hey, Sam."

 

"I... Don't have a lot of time, but I could really do with talking to you in private."

 

Ryder jerked away from Sam's hand as he reached for him, frowning. "Sam... You've got... Something, in your hair." He didn't say what it obviously was, and from the ill look that suddenly got, Sam knew what it was too.

 

"Okay, I really need you not to ask about it, and trust me for a few minutes." Sam said, looking around as though any second someone was going to attack him. "Please."

 

It was the 'please' that did it. Sam sounded so broken for a second, that Ryder couldn't help but follow him into the supply closet. Once they were inside, Sam seemed to deflate a little, and his hands were plastered to his side as though he was resisting the urge to do something with them. "What's going on Sam? You look..."

 

"I was at a party last night, with the football team." Sam cut in, looking a little past Ryder, as though he couldn't see them. "And I overheard some of them talking."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah.... Ryder, I tried to warn you, I really did. But, one of them has decided that you're an easy target for the football team."

 

"So the rumors about them having an Omega..."

 

"Yeah, and they want a second." Sam swallowed heavily. "I... uh, I think you need to do something big. Something that shows them that Jake is your Alpha, and that that is never going to change."

 

"Like what?" Ryder said, his eyes getting wide. "And shouldn't you be telling this to Jake?"

 

"I can't.... I just can't." Sam muttered. "He'd ask too much."

 

"No, Sam. He wouldn't. I am going to though, because if you think you're leaving this room until..."

 

"Ryder, I can't tell you. I can't admit anything, and I can't say anything."

 

"You can't say you're..."

 

"Don't say it Ryder. Please." Sam said, ducking his head.

 

"Sam.... We're both Omegas here, and we're both on the football team. I can be your friend. And I..." Ryder paused, remembering his change in position, "or Jake can help you."

 

"I don't need help."

 

"I think your wrists say otherwise." Ryder snapped, and instantly regretted it, when Sam flinched away. "Sam... Let me help you."

 

"No." Sam said, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "You can't help me, okay? You have Jake and Marley. I'm not going to ruin that with... my stuff. So... Go talk with your Alpha about what you're going to do, and I'll deal with... my... stuff,"

 

Before Ryder could respond, Sam was storming out of the room, leaving Ryder alone.

 

Ryder took a few deep breathes and steadied himself. He was pretty sure.... But he couldn't say anything. Sam said he could deal with it, so... he could deal with it.

 

At least, that's what Ryder had to tell himself. Just like the whole thing with Kitty, Ryder had to put it to one side, and never touch it again.

 

　

　

* * *

 

　

Jake was furious. He felt like punching something all over again. "Who was it!"

 

"I told you, I didn't see. I got out of there as soon as I could." Ryder whispered, flinching away from Jake. "Dude... It's not just two guys. It's the football team."

 

"I'd feel a lot fucking better if I got to punch those two guys." Jake muttered. "How do you feel about home schooling?"

 

"Jake, I'm not dropping out of school just because some guys..."

 

"Because some guys are going to steal you away from me, and gang rape you? Because that sounds like a good reason for dropping out."

 

"Couldn't we call the police?" Marley asked quietly.

 

"Not until after it happened, and then if Ryder hasn't done literally everything he possibly can to avoid it, they'll still say he was asking for it."

 

The three of them sat in silence for a few long moments, as Jake thought about what he could do. He had to protect Ryder, and he didn't know how to do that. Well, he had one option. But that involved punching a load of football players, until...

 

"Do you have Finn Hudson's number?" Jake asked, struck with inspiration all of a sudden.

 

"Uh... Yeah." Ryder said, confused. "Why?"

 

"I might have a plan. Call him, and ask him to come over."

 

It was a long shot, but it might work. He quickly excused himself to call Puck, and tell him to come over too.

 

Once everyone was sat around, Jake took a deep breath and told them his plan.

　


	16. Chapter Sixteen

 

**Chapter 16**

**(Day 166, Friday)**

Ryder let out a soft squeak of panic when Puck slammed him against the wall. "What are you doing?"

 

"See, I've got this idea. You're playing my brother aren't you?"  Puck smirked, his breath playing across Ryder's face. Ryder looked around, but nobody was moving to help him. A few members of the football team were even cheering Puck on.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryder said, reaching up to grab Puck's hands. "Now let me go."

 

"You see, he says you're all innocent. Won't go further than making out, blue-balling him at every turn. And he gets enough of that from Marley. So... I started thinking about how to help him. But I suddenly realised there was a much better way around it, you know? I can use you a bit, teach you how to get a guy going, and then give you back. Trust me, after you've had the Puckersaurus? You're going to be begging for something to fill you up as often as you can."

 

Ryder felt the bile rising in his throat, and he turned away. "I'm not going to cheat on Jake."

 

"Who says he's going to want you, after. Hell... Who says I'm giving you a choice." Puck sneered, pressing his leg between Ryder's legs. "Come on, you know you want to grind on me, Ry-Ry. You're such a fucking slut."

 

"Dude." Finn said, coming up beside Puck. "I wanted first crack at him."

 

"Well, if you actually did anything, instead of just talking about it, you could probably have him. But I got here first, Finn."

 

"Hey, you going to share him with the rest of us?" One of the football players shouted, and Ryder actually dry heaved for a moment. "Don't be selfish man!"

 

"I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement." Puck smirked,  turning to Ryder. "Looks like you're popular."

 

"Come on, into the locker room." Finn grunted, grabbing Ryder and pulling him over Puck's leg, walking him quickly down to the room. When he passed the football players, he smirked. "You know, if you want a go, you should join us."

 

The football players started laughing and smirking, and Ryder felt himself going limp in Finn's hands as he kicked open the door, and threw him across the bench.  "Finn... Don't do this. I love Jake."

 

"Dude, who said anything about love." Finn snorted, "God, I just want to get my rocks off. Now put your arms over your head, or I'll do it for you."

 

Ryder looked between Finn and the football jocks, before he slowly raised his arms. Finn grinned, and grabbed his wrists, tying some kind of material around them, and attaching it to the bench. "Please... Finn..."

 

"Look at him, he's begging for it." Puck sneered, gesturing. "Go on, Finn get his pants down."

 

"Dude, who wants to see that." Finn rolled his eyes. "Ryder, give me a kiss."

 

"You... Can't force me to. I bonded with Jake." Ryder said, forcing his lips closed. There was a nervous titter through the room, and Ryder felt hope bloom in his chest. 

 

"...Fuck. Then I'll just force you the old fasioned way." 

 

The door suddenly slammed open, and Ryder let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. 

 

"What're you doing to my Omega?" Jake's voice was nothing but contempt, and Ryder knew the second his eyes landed on the his wrists. "Puck? Were you in on this?"

 

"Jake, come on. Just thought I'd loosen him up a little for you." Puck said, with a nervous laugh. Jake wasn't finding it funny at all, and his fist swung out, catching Puck in the jaw. Puck staggered away, holding the painful spot, before he recklessly charged at Jake. Jake quickly sidestepped, and Puck crashed into the other football players at full speed, letting out a whole slew of cursewords. 

 

"Who did this? Who tied my Omega down." 

 

Finn suddenly looked nervous, backing away. "Jake, man. I'm sorry, dude. I wasn't thinking." 

 

"You're right, you weren't." Jake snarled, grabbing Finn by the shirt, raising his fist before he paused, and instead just threw him at the group on the floor. "Ryder is mine! Marley is mine too. And if I see any one of you near them, I'll kill you."

 

With that, he tore the bindings from Ryder's wrists and pulled him to his feet. Ryder was barely steady on his feet, before Jake slammed him against a locker, slotting himself between his legs. "Jake...I'm sorry, they..."

 

"I don't care. You are Mine." Jake snarled, leaning in, and kissing Ryder long and hard, barely pulling up for air, until Ryder knew he looked just as fucked as the night before last. When Jake pulled away, he leaned down, and sucked a hickey into Ryder's throat high and visible to the rest of the world. "You are mine, and if you ever let another guy touch you, I'll kill them, and then I'll fuck you until you remember exactly who you belong to. Got it, Ryder?"

 

"Y-yeah." Ryder breathed, eyes wide.

 

"Take off your shirt."

 

That made Ryder pause and come back to himself. "What do..."

 

"Did I fucking stutter?" Jake snapped. "Take it off now."

 

Ryder swallowed heavily, pulling his shirt over his head, as Jake pulled a marker out of his back pocket. Ryder couldn't even pay attention to what Jake proceeded to write on his chest. Instead, he focused on breathing, forcing himself to remember the day that Jake had taken care of him so sweetly.

 

_In, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight._

 

"See if that helps the message sink in." Jake said, capping the pen. "Property of Jake Puckerman. Has a nice ring to it, right, Ryder?"

 

"Y-yes, Sir." Ryder said, forcing himself to keep breathing, and not consider the erection he suddenly had in his jeans. 

 

"Come on, Ryder. We're leaving. Puck, Finn... You want to explain, I'll see you at home. The rest of you though? I'm only giving them the chance because Puck's my brother, and Finn's obviously a giant pussy. But tell everyone, that if they touch my property, I will fuck them over."

 

The football players nodded quickly, looking worriedly at each other. Ryder felt Jake take his wrist and pull him into the corridor, and down the hallway to an empty storage closet.

 

Once they were inside though, the atmosphere changed completely, and Jake almost collapsed against Ryder. "I am so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

 

"It's okay." Ryder said, feeling his own body shake, as he wrapped an arm around Jake. "I know that..."

 

"I enjoyed it, Ryder. I enjoyed making everyone realise you were mine." Jake admitted, resting his head on Ryder's shoulder. "I enjoyed writing on your chest, knowing that you'll have to walk around all day, with it right there."

 

"Hey, hey." Ryder shushed him, rubbing Jake's back. "It's fine. It's okay, Jake. I know you would have stopped. If I had said my safe word, you'd have stopped."

 

"I would, Ry. I swear, if you'd said your safe word, I would have stopped." Jake said quickly.

 

"Good. And I didn't say my safe word. And feel here." Ryder said, pulling Jake's hand to his crotch. "Does this feel like it upset me?"

 

Jake felt for a moment, raising his head to look at Ryder, before he leaned in and kissed his slowly and sweetly. Ryder couldn't help but gasp into the kiss, letting Jake take whatever he needed from him. When Jake finally pulled back, he seemed a little more stable, and he reached up to cup Ryder's cheek. "You are mine, right?"

 

"Yours." Ryder agreed. "And after that performance, I don't think anyone's ever going to think I'm anyone elses. Don't know how we're going to manage the shirtlessness for the day.

 

"There aren't any rules about that, as long as we accept the reprecussions." Jake said softly, "I checked. It means if someone molests you, we have no defence against it for today. But... I won't let them, Ryder. No-one is touching you today."

 

"I know. I trust you, Jake."

 

"I love you Ryder."

 

* * *

 

 

Marley was pacing the room awkwardly, feeling super-nervous. Somewhere outside, her boyfriends, and their friends were doing something monumentally stupid, and dangerous, in an effort to protect Ryder. 

 

They should have just run. Gotten away whilst they could. Stayed home, until everyone forgot about them. 

 

You couldn't win. You could never win. You could try, but you'd just end up hurt more and more, until whoever it was decided they'd had enough, or got caught hurting someone else. 

 

She could almost hear Emma's voice in her mind.

 

_It's not always going to happen like it happened to you, Marley._

 

And logically, Marley knew that, but it was terrifying that they were out there. What if the football players didn't believe Finn and Puck, and took Ryder themselves? Or what if Jake wasn't fast enough, and Finn was forced to go further? What if the football players ganged up on Jake when he started fighting Puck.

 

_Jake knows what he's doing. And Finn and Puck won't let it go too far._

 

She had to believe that. She had to.

 

"Marley? Marley. Breath with me, okay? In, two, three, four...."

 

That sounded like a really good idea, and Marley started breathing in with the voice, and then breathing out when it continued to ask for that. It was an easy rythem in and out. 

 

"Okay? Can you open your eyes?"

 

Kitty? Marley's eyes shot open, and found the blonde girl knelt in front of her. When Marley looked around, she realised she wasn't sat at the desk anymore. In fact, she was underneath the teachers desk. "How... How did I get here?" She asked in a daze, blinking.

 

"I don't know. Ryder asked me to keep an eye on the room, and I could hear your panic attack from the hall." Kitty said, her eye brows drawn together in worry. "Are you going to start screaming again?"

 

"N-N-No." Marley whimpered, as she slowly got more control and realised who she was talking to.

 

"Don't have another panic attack. Ryder told me to be here, okay? He was worried about something going wrong, and wanted me to make sure you kept safe." 

 

"He did?"

 

"Yeah. He wanted someone he could trust." Kitty said, and the way she said trust sounded strange. As if it was much more loaded with meaning for her than for Marley. 

 

"Th-thank you."

 

"So, what're the Dynamic Duo doing?" Kitty said, standing up and offering Marley a hand. 

 

"The... The Football team want Ryder t-to be there Omega." Marley whispered. "Jake's planning on s-sc-scaring them into dropping it."

 

"They're doing what?" Kitty said, her eyes opening wide, and her face suddenly furious. "I swear to god, boys are so.... There are days I wish I was Mono-sexual towards women."

 

"What're you doing?" Marley asked, as Kitty pulled out her phone and started typing something violently.

 

"The smart thing." 

 

Marley couldn't think of a response to that, and was starting to feel ridiculous under the desk, so quickly slid out, and stood up, wiping her knees off. "What is the smart thing?"

 

"We're going to cut this off at the top." Kitty said as she undid her ponytail and then redid it quickly. 

 

"We?"

 

"Yes, We. We need to make sure that you look strong too. So, you're going to come with me, and pretend you have lady balls." Kitty smirked, walking for the door, leaving Marley to rush to chase after her after a moments notice.

 

"Steve!" Kitty shouted, as Marley caught up with her. 

 

The football player in question turned around, smirking. "Kitty. What a surprise."

 

"Today's been full of surprises, hasn't it? I'm sure by now, you've been getting a few messages from your little cronies." Kitty said, her voice sickly sweet, as she stepped up into Steve's personal space. "I'm telling you now, that whilst I don't care what you do to the blond, it has been noticed. But, and here's the important thing, if you touch something that is, or used to be, mine? I will end you. I will break you into as many pieces as I can, and Coach Sylvester will help me bury the body."

 

"Oh." Steve said, looking down at Kitty's hands, before his hand snapped out, and grabbed her wrist in a grip that visibly hurt. "Or, I could break you, and hide the pieces myself."

 

"You wouldn't dare." Kitty sneered. "Why don't you just focus on the ex-quaterback, and leave my friend alone."

 

"It's funny, you used to be his Alpha, but now you're just his friend. Meanwhile, his girlfriend is stood right there, and she doesn't seem half as bothered as you do."

 

Kitty turned to look at Marley, and when Steve couldn't see her eyes anymore, they turned pleading, begging her to act. To do something. But there was nothing Marley could do, but flash back to what ... He had done to her. Kitty watched for another moment, before she softly shook her head. "She doesn't want to bother with scum like you."

 

"Scum like... Oh that's rich, Kitty. I heard a fun story from one of my friends at the bar, you know. About what a guy said he did to you at a a sleepover......"

 

Marley could feel the visible fear radiating off Kitty, as something inside her broke. She ripped her hand away, and stumbled back away from Steve. 

 

Steve smirked as if he had won. "Well, this was fun, ladies. But..."

 

"The guy who abused me, said there was five types of pain." 

 

Steve paused, looking at Marley like she was crazy.  "What?"

 

"The guy who abused me, said there was five types of pain. He said there was hot, cold, sharp, blunt and loud." Marley said, holding up her arm, and stepping forward. "He'd run a knife over my arm for hours at a time, as he ate his food, and watched TV. He didn't care if he cut me, or not. Sometimes he'd tie my hands behind my back, and my ankles,  all tied together, and kick me in the stomach over and over again. He said it was birth control. Just in case. Once, he got an old fasioned kettle, and made me hold my hand over it, as he boiled it over and over again, until it felt like my skin was blistering, but there was no sign of burns. He made me sleep overnight in an icebath, and woke me up by kicking the bath over, making me smash my head on the floor. And noise... Have you ever heard something so loud, you go deaf? It's so loud that you can only hear that noise, over and over and over again?" By this point Marley was closer than even Kitty had dared to get. She leant in, and whispered in Steve's ear.

 

"I survived all that, and learnt from it. I might be an Omega, but I know how to hurt you to five different extremes. I know exactly where I can shove a red hot poker so it won't damage any internal organs. I know exactly what part of your throat to crush so you wouldn't be able to scream. I know exactly which parts of your body have the most nerve endings without risking fatal blood loss.  I know because he did it to girls in front of me. And I'm so very, very close to using the things he taught me to make sure my boyfriend is safe." 

 

With that, Marley stepped back, out of his reach, taking in the tone of his skin. Mottled patches of green and white, as if he couldn't decide whether to be sick, or scared. 

 

"So perhaps, it might be best for you to leave Ryder alone?"

 

"Y-yeah..." Steve said, stepping back, as the green seemed to take over. "He'll... We'll leave him alone."

 

"You mean, you'll leave US alone." Kitty corrected. "Me, and Ryder, and Marley and Jake." 

 

"Yeah, whatever! Just don't.... Don't let her near me." He almost shouted, as he stumbled away into the boys toilets.

 

Marley wanted to feel a sense of victory, but all she felt was hollow inside.

 

"That was... Amazing." Kitty said, her eyes wide. "You're terrifying, Marley."

 

"C-can you take me t-to Jake now, please?" Marley whispered, feeling like there was a dark cloud all around her.

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

 

 

**Chapter 17**

**(Day 166, Friday)**

 

"Jake!" 

 

Jake felt his shoulders tense as he heard Kitty's voice. "Kitty, I'm not in the mood."

 

"I don't care." She sneered, forcing him to turn and look at her. Next to her, Marley was stood, calmly watching them. "Marley... Marley got scared, and then got scary, and then asked me to bring her to you. So... Here is your Omega."

 

"What do you mean, Scared and Scary?"

 

"She was having a panic attack, and then she said some stuff about... The guy before you." Kitty said softly. "Look, it's nothing to do with me, but ...don't hurt her, Jake. It sounds like she's been through a lot."

 

"I.... Yeah. Thanks." Jake said, opening his arms, and letting Marley attach herself to him. "Hey, Marley."

 

"Hey." She replied softly, not moving her head. "It's over now, right? Ryder's safe, and you're safe. And... everyone's safe."

 

"Everyone is safe." He replied, stroking her hair. "Ryder has a really awkward erection, but he's safe."

 

"Over them?"

 

"No, over me." Jake assured, kissing her hair. "Duh. I mean, I'm amazing."

 

"Where is he?" Marley asked, stepping back and wiping her eyes. 

 

"Just in the toilet. We're making sure nobody causes any trouble."

 

Ryder chose that moment to step out, and Jake could see Marley read the message quickly, before she blushed deep and fully. "Property?"

 

"He's mine, Marley. And one day, I'll find a way of letting everyone know you are too." Jake said, leaning in agonisingly slowly, to kiss her on the cheek. "Hey, Kitty, thanks for..."

 

But she had already gone, when he looked again. 

 

"I don't understand that girl." He said softly, shaking his head. "Did she hurt you?"

 

"No. She... I think... I think she helped me." Marley said, her eyes flashing to Ryder. "Helped me get some things off my chest."

 

"That's good. I like your chest not being crushed. Which is why Ryder doesn't sleep on top of you."

 

"Hey!" Ryder muttered, pouting. "You're going to give me a complex here." 

 

"Need me to kiss it better?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Can....Can I?" Marley asked, stepping forward with a small smile. 

 

"We don't have any rope darling." Jake said softly. 

 

"No rope. No holding his hands down. Just.... Him and Me kissing."

 

"I won't be able to hear you say your safeword if you get too into it." He pointed out, frowning.

 

"I won't need it. It's just a kiss." Marley said, with a new sense of confidence filling the air around her. "I'm not broken, Jake."

 

"Okay. Ry?"

 

"I'm always up for kissing." Ryder said, with a small grin, opening his arms for Marley, and suddenly finding himself with an armful and mouthful of the girl. 

 

Jake watched the two, feeling a sense of pride filling up the miserable spot that had appeared after the little act this morning. Only once did Marley flinch, but it was quickly followed by her grabbing Ryder's hand off her ass, and moving it to just above her hip. By the time they were finished, Jake couldn't help himself and swooped in to kiss them both, one after the other. "You're both so perfect."

 

"You're not too bad yourself." Ryder said, with a small smirk, whilst Marley just kissed him again.

 

"Tonight... I want to go on a date."

 

"A date?" Marley asked, looking confused

 

"A proper romantic date." Jake said softly. "Dinner and a movie."

 

"I... Don't have any money." Marley said quietly. "I couldn't chip in."

 

"Hey, who's the Alpha here? It's my idea, so I'll pay." Jake grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Ryder?"

 

"I'm in." Ryder said softly, before looking down. "I mean, as long as I get to wash this off, or cover it up for dinner."

 

"See, I was enjoying the view." Jake said with a warm smile. "I'll make you a deal. You can cover it when we go out, if you're topless in the house all night."

 

"...Oh." Ryder said, grinning widely. "Including the making out."

 

"Assuming we do make out." 

 

"Come on, you just admitted I have a hot body. You totally want to mack on this." Ryder said, gesturing to himself. 

 

"Well, you have to compete with Marley, so...." Jake shrugged, as he and Marley started walking. "Walk a little ahead of us, so everyone can read you."

 

"Okay." Ryder said moving to overtake Jake, but pausing when Jake stopped him with a hand and a strange look. "What?"

 

"I preferred the other one."

 

"The other one?" 

 

"In the locker-room." Jake said softly, but his eyes afire with lust. "What do you call me?"

 

"...Sir?" Ryder asked softly, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You liked that?"

 

"Just when we're doing something in the dynamic." Jake said, quickly, frowning.  "Sorry, is it too weird?"

 

"Yes. The guy walking around the school bare chested thinks it's too weird that you want your Omega to call you sir." Ryder muttered dryly, before he grinned. "Sorry, Yes, Sir."

 

"Ry..."

 

"I'm joking. I'll call you sir." Ryder said softly, smiling warmly. "Thanks for telling me."

 

"Thanks for doing it."

 

"Can... Can I not?" Marley asked softly. "For now? It... It brings back bad memories."

 

"Totally." Jake said quickly. "You can just call me Jake, love. This is just for... scenes, you know?"

 

"Okay." She said softly, snuggling into his side. "Jake."

 

"Right. Ryder, ahead of us."

 

"Yes, Sir." Ryder said, grinning as he displayed his chest proudly. 

 

They walked to the next class like that. Ryder slowly blushed more and more as people started whispering about him, but never tried to hide the message. Marley looked to be caught up in throught, and it was only when they reached the actual classroom that she stopped and looked at Ryder. "You... Sound happy, saying Sir to Jake."

 

"I am? I mean, it makes him happy, and making him happy generally makes me happy." Ryder said, grinning at Jake.

 

"oh." Marley said softly, with a small smile. "Cool."

 

"I'll meet you both out of the classroom at the end of your lesson, okay? Marley, I want you to watch and make sure that nobody goes near Ryder, okay?"

 

"Yes, Jake." Marley said softly, and Jake felt a soft shiver run up his spine. The way she said his name held as much respect as Ryder's Sir.

 

"I love you both. I can't wait for tonight."

 

* * *

 

 

Ryder was almost dancing along the road home, whilst Marley and Jake laughed, and grinned at him indulgently. "Come on guys! I'd totally be Captain America! I'm buff!"

 

"I thought I had the hot ass?" Jake laughed, "Doesn't that mean, I'm Captain America?"

 

"But I don't want to be Thor..." Ryder pouted, "Just because my hairs long."

 

"And I'll be the Black Widow, since I'm the only girl." Marley smiled, ducking her head. 

 

"I think you'd look a lot better in a catsuit." Jake's voice dropped, making her blush. "But if she's Black Widow...."

 

"I'll be Hawkeye!"

 

"I was just about to say that!"

 

"Dude, come on. Hawkeye's all about the arms." Ryder flexed for the pair, "I got that covered. Be happy being the booty guy."

 

"Fine, I'll be Bruce Banner. She came looking for me." Jake smirked, as if he'd won. 

 

"Well, parts of you definitely do get bigger." Ryder laughed, ducking under Jake's half hearted swipe. 

 

"Kitty would be Maria Hill." Marley said softly. "Everyone gets annoyed at her, but she's only ever doing what she thinks is right." 

 

"Maybe." Jake hummed, none commitally. "I always see her as Catwoman." 

 

"Catwoman was a hero sometimes." Ryder said slowing down considerably.

 

"Hey, she's not here right now, and we all are, okay?" Jake forced a grin, "Come on guys, we had a good night. We don't need to start thinking about school already."

 

"Oh? How are you going to distract us?" Ryder asked, his grin suddenly taking on a more sexual bent. 

 

"Well I was going to run a scene." Jake said softly, suddenly a little nervous. "I mean, it wasn't the plan when I asked for the romantic meal, and I'd totally be just as happy if we just went home and cuddled."

 

"I... I kinda want to see you run a scene." Marley said softly, blushing. "But... Just watch it, for now."

 

"I'm totally down with participating." Ryder asked with his grin never slipping. "What're we trying?"

 

Jake almost replied, but caught himself before he did. "You can just be surprised."

 

"That's mean." Ryder pouted, but it wasn't enough to deter Jake this time, as they turned onto the street. 

 

"I.... When you're ready? I want Ryder laid on the bed, naked, and Marley in the desk chair." Jake said softly, "I'll come up in a few minutes. Just want to...center myself."

 

"Okay," Ryder said happily and the two vanished into the house.

 

Jake took a deep breath and then collapsed onto the porch step, feeling his heart flutter in his chest. After a few minutes the door opened quietly, and his mom sat on the step next to him.

 

"Ryder seems to thing you're running a scene tonight."

 

"I am."

 

"Okay." 

 

They sat in silence for a few moments. "They both trust me so much."

 

"When have you given them a reason not to?"

 

"I just.... I'm not a great person, Mom, I make mistakes like everyone else."

 

"I know that. But you don't make half as many as other people do." His mom assured. "And they're both ready for it, in their own way. Marley looks nervous, but Ryder's so excited that he had to say your name twice, because the first time he called you Si-ake."

 

Jake laughed softly, ducking his head. "I just want to do some bondage, and some exploring.  It's not like... super-kinky."

 

"I know." His mom said softly, grasping the back of his neck softly. "You're a sensible boy, who's not going to rush this kind of thing."

 

"I'm not." Jake agreed, then quickly added. "Going to rush it. I am sensible."

 

"Good, then I raised you right."

 

Jake smiled warmly, and then blushed. "I just told my mom I'm going to be having a scene tonight."

 

"Jake, we all knew this day would come. Which is why me and your dad sleep in the basement, and you sleep in the upstairs area." His mom laughed softly. 

 

"Why didn't I get the basement?"

 

"So when we have guests? You're the one who has to stop having sex."

 

"Mom... You don't still have sex." Jake said, a small amount of fear in his voice. "That was a slip of the tongue. You gave up on sex a long time ago, right?"

 

"Whatever you need to believe sweetie." His mom said softly, patting his shoulder. "If you're going to use gags, there's a bag of marbles in the draw next to the stove. Don't let anyone go to sleep still in bondage, or they'll be sore tomorrow, and try to keep any noise to a dull roar?"

 

"I hate you." Jake muttered, blushing, before he looked up and smiled weakly. "But I love you."

 

"I love you too, Jake." She kissed his forehead. "Now I'm taking your dad to the basement, and we definitely won't be having sex."

 

Jake shuddered delicately at the image and then forced it out of his mind. He didn't bother to grab the marbles. He wasn't ready to be flying blind, without Ryder being able to say no at any point. Instead, he ducked into one of the guest rooms that had some of his formal clothes in the closet, grabbing some ties.

 

He took another moment to pause at the door, that was suspiciously closed. Taking a deep breath, and putting on his game face, he opened the door and stepped inside.

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18**

**(Day 166, Friday)**

Jake wasn't sure where to look first. Marley was sat demurely in the solid desk chair, looking at him with a solid look of interest. For a moment, he forgot that he was supposed to be in charge, with how centered she seemed, but then her eyes flicked over to the bed, and Jake followed their eyeline, to the living breathing proof that he was in control. 

 

Ryder was splayed out on the bed, completely naked, and only the lightest of blushes on his face. His strong arms and legs were hanging limply where they were spread eagle, and for a moment, Jake considered how Ryder could probably actually force him down into that position if he ever really wanted to. The idea sent a soft thrill down his back, and he put it aside for later. Maybe he and Ryder could have an actual fight for dominance at some point. A fight with real consequences, where he might end up on his hands and knees, being opened up slowly.... Okay, he seriously needed to put that idea to one side, before he came in his pants.

 

"He was a little nervous. So we did some breathing exercises." Marley said softly, "I think it helped."

 

"It did." Ryder said, softly, smiling. "I trust you both."

 

"Good." Jake smiled, putting the ties on the bed one by one, making sure that Ryder's eyes clocked that there were four. "Now, we're starting. From this point forward, you'll call me Sir. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes, Sir." Ryder nodded slowly. 

 

"Good boy." Jake said softly, running his fingers lightly along Ryder's calf. "You look so amazing. All that strength... and just because I asked, you're lying there limply."

 

"Sir?" Ryder asked, his muscles contracting under his skin for a second as he tensed up. 

 

"Don't worry, you're allowed to be nervous. You're allowed to tense up." Jake said gently. "But here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to use these ties to tie you down, one limb at a time. Okay?"

 

"Yes, Sir." Ryder said softly, and reached a little further. 

 

Jake quickly shook his head, tapping Ryder's calf. "I didn't tell you to stretch out. You might be like this for a while, so I want you to have some give. Now, relax." 

 

Ryder blushed, but stopped stretching. "I'll try, Sir." 

 

"I know you will." Jake whispered, leaning forward and giving Ryder a short kiss. "Marley? Will you walk him through the breathing exercise again?"

 

"Uh-huh." Marley nodded, before taking a deep breath of her own. "Ready, Ryder? In, two, three, four...."

 

Jake left them to it, as he moved from limb to limb, tying them securely, but with quite a bit of give. When he was done at each limp, he'd stop and give it a small kiss, grinning when Ryder's breath would hitch the tiniest amount.

 

"...three, four, five, six, seven, eight." 

 

"Perfect, Marley." Jake said softly, smiling warmly at her. "Ryder? Are you ready for the next part?"

 

"Yes, Sir." Ryder said, experimentally pulling at the bonds.

 

"Don't pull at them too much." Jake chided gently, and watched as Ryder let his arms fall limp. "Okay, I want you to make a choice, Ryder. Can you do that?"

 

"What's the choice?"

 

"What did you say?"

 

Ryder blinked and then blushed, "What is the choice, sir?"

 

"I didn't ask you to make the choice yet. I want to know if you can still make a choice." Jake said softly.

 

"Yes, Sir. I can still choose things."

 

"Good. Now, I want to blindfold you for the next section, but it's your choice. If you think it'll make everything too intense, you say No now. If you want the blindfold, you say Yes now."

 

Ryder thought about it for a moment, before he shook his head. "No, sir. Sorry."

 

"No need to be sorry, Ryder." Jake said, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. "If I wanted a certain answer, I wouldn't have given you options, would I?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"You're such a good boy, remembering to call me the right thing." Jake grinned, as he climbed off the bed and walked to the base. "And it's so nice to read you, before I play with you."

 

"It's... kind of true, Sir."

 

"Kind of?"

 

"I don't want to be anyone's property, Sir, but if I had to be someones, I would be happy being yours." Ryder admitted blushing.

 

"Such a good answer." Jake assured, as he climbed back onto the bed, kneeling between Ryder's thighs. "Now for your rules, okay?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"You can struggle as much as you want. You can thrust at the air, trying to get some kind of relief. You can swear, and beg as prettily as you like. And you can even come whenever you like. Understand so far?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"But, if you say Wait? I will wait. If you say stop? I will stop. If you say No, I will untie you. And you have your safeword still. What is your Safeword, Ry?"

 

"Johanasburg." 

 

"Good boy." Jake grinned. "And If you say don't, I will pause, and make sure you aren't trying to say something else, okay? Because hopefully, by the end of the night, I'll have you saying Don't Stop."

 

"O-Okay, Sir."

 

"Good." Jake took a moment to admire Ryder's body again, before he ran his finger along the hem of his shirt. "You need to make another choice now, Ryder. Should I keep my clothes on, or take them off?"

 

"... Fuck. Take them off." Ryder breathed, his eyes bulging for a moment, before he added a quiet, "Sir."

 

"Good boy, but make sure you remember." Jake smirked, as he pulled his shirt over his head, and threw it to the side. His jeans and underwear quickly followed after it. He could feel Marley's eyes on him, and Ryder made no attempt at being subtle as he looked Jake over.

 

"I... I kinda thought you'd be..."

 

"I'd be?"

 

"Less ripped." Ryder said softly. "You don't have bulk like I do, so...."

 

"Do you not like it?" Jake frowned, folding his arms.

 

"No! No, I just....I didn't expect it. I guess it makes sense with you being the Alpha..." Ryder quickly assured, blushing.

 

"You think I need to be strong to make you my Omega?" Jake said, a small smirk forming at the side of his face. "I only had to ask, and you were laid down, tied to the bed. And now...."

 

He slowly ran a finger up Ryder's leg, with no pressure at all. The effects were obvious as Ryder gasped, and tried to close his legs, only to find that the ties would let him get very close to achieving it, but not completely.  "Fuck... Sir... Wait..."

 

Jake immediately removed his finger, his eyes following the path they'd just drawn. "Tell me when you're ready."

 

"I.... We don't have to rush straight into... That, right, Sir?"

 

"Definitely not." Jake assured. "In fact..."

 

He couldn't resist and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Ryder's lips. He knew he'd planned it right, when Ryder lifted his head and enthusiastically returned the kiss, even without the use of his hands. He had to rely on Jake to aim them both, to avoid bumping against one another. Jake forced himself to stay upright at first, but after a few moments, he experimentally laid down completely, feeling his dick nudge against Ryder's as he made himself comfortable. He could hear Ryder's soft moan at the contact, and felt him thrust up against Jake gently.

 

"See? I'm barely doing anything, and you're this worked up. And you have all that strength... but all you can do with it is show me how enthusiastic you are." Jake murmured against Ryder's lips. "Now, I want you to just lie there."

 

Ryder nodded slowly, as if he wasn't sure that he could trust himself to speak properly. Jake didn't worry though, as he pressed a soft kiss to the hickey he had made at school, and carried on down Ryder's neck, to his shoulders, and up his arms. The noises Ryder made were like music to him, and he tried to remember which spots made which noises. When he came to the tie, he paused, and them slowly started massaging the muscles down the arm. He repeated the actions on the other arm, before he moved onto the chest in front of him.

 

"Such a nice chest." He whispered, and looked up at Ryder as he kissed at his collar bone. 

 

"Th-Thank you Sir." Ryder breathed, watching Jake with rapt attention. 

 

Jake smirked as he pressed little kisses further down Ryder's chest, before he started to suck a little harder, and scrape his teeth gently over the flesh beneath his lips. Ryder was thrusting up at him against him again, and Jake couldn't help but grind back down against him. 

 

"You're being so good for me, Ryder." Jake whispered, as he slowly moved down. "I think you need a prize."

 

"A Prize?" Ryder asked, blinking and looking down properly, as his mind struggled to connect the dots. It was hard to think when you were this turned on. It was only when Jake pressed a small kiss on the hollow of his hips. "Oh... Oh. Yeah. Definitely need a prize." Ryder's eyes were wide as Jake smirked up at him.

 

"Well, I don't want to dissapoint."

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow..." Ryder said, for third time in ten minutes, making Jake blush. "The.... Wow."

 

"I think you broke our boyfriend." Marley said quietly, as getly laid her head on Jake's chest. "Do we get a refund."

 

"No, No, I'm...Wow." Ryder breathed, turning over and resting his head on Jake's chest. "We're doing that again, right?"

 

"The tying down?" Jake asked, grinning, "I could be persuaded."

 

"I meant the blow job, ass-hat." Ryder grumbled, pinching Jake's side lightly.

 

"That's Sir Ass-Hat." Jake said, laughing gently, before he leaned down and kiss Ryder's forehead. "It was okay, right?"

 

"Yes. All of it." Ryder stretched out properly, and climbed out of the bed for a moment as he moved to a mirror and winced. "Not looking forward to explaining these though."

 

Jake blushed, looking over Ryder. He had love bites and hickeys all over his chest and back. And one that Jake was particularly proud of on his ass cheek, that Ryder probably hadn't noticed yet. "You should tell people I did it." He said softly, looking Ryder over.

 

"Well, obviously. But then they'll ask what happened, and then I'll start describing what you did, and I'll get an erection, and it'll all get really awkward." Ryder said, with a soft laugh as he pulled on a pair of Jake's boxers and collapsed back into the bed. 

 

"You know... you've been wearing my clothes the past few days." Jake said softly, as Ryder cuddled back against him. "Maybe it's time to think about moving some of your clothes over here."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah. And... Rearranging my room a little." Jake said softly. "I guess... I'm asking if you want the... you sleeping here thing, if you want that to be more permenant."

 

"..." Ryder thought about it for a moment, before he looked up at Jake. "No. Not permenantly. We've still only been together for a few days, Jake. We're not even bonded. But..."

 

Jake tried not to let his dissapointment show. He'd known it was too early... but... "But?"

 

"But I enjoy sleeping here." Ryder admitted softly. "With Marley and you. So... Maybe, we won't call it permenant. But if I happen to still be here and it's too late in the night for me to go home..."

 

Jake felt a smile split his face, and he pulled them both closer to him. "We're going to need a bigger bed."

 

"We need a bigger room." Marley said softly, looking around. "It's going to get cluttered in here really quickly."

 

"Definitely." Ryder laughed, reaching across to kiss her gently. "All of our stuff, all together."

 

"And, when we're ready, and we're bonded... It'll be our room." Jake said softly, looking around.

 

"I am not cleaning your room for you." Marley was grinning, but her voice was solid. "I'm your Omega, not your maid."

 

"Ryder should probably have some responsibilties too." Jake said, ignoring the boys noise of disagreeal. "You know, making sure everything is clean and folded.

 

"I don't even live here." Ryder huffed.

 

"But you're a good Omega." Jake pouted. "It'll help form the very important bonds of Alpha and Omega...."

 

"You just don't want to clean your own room." 

 

"Okay, guilty." Jake laughed, "Come on. Do it for me?"

 

Ryder looked at Jake and sighed. "Fine. But just because I love you."

 

"I love you too." Jake replied, kissing Ryder softly, and then Marley. "So... How big should this new bed be?"

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter 19**

**(Day 226, Tuesday)**

 

Ryder wasn't sure why he did it.

 

He really didn't know. Marley could psychoanalyse him all she liked later, and Jake could tell him that it didn't matter, but it bugged him that he didn't know why.

 

They'd been together two whole months, and the whole 'not living with Jake permenantly' thing had gone out of the window on the second week, when he'd shown up on Jake's doorstep at two in the morning unable to sleep. They still hadn't bonded yet, and to the best of Ryder's knowledge neither had Jake and Marley. Not that he dared ask, because if they hadn't, it would drag up bad feelings and if they had, Ryder would feel like he had to, so they would all be on an equal footing. 

 

He'd gone to see Emma a few times, both with Marley and Jake and alone. Little questions, about how it would work between the three of them. Emma assured him that their placement heavily suggested that they would easily bond when they were ready. Occasionally, she'd ask if he was okay. If Jake was capable of dispensing punishment correctly. He'd assumed she was subtly checking on Marley, but now...

 

Jake's looked like he was completely lost. Ryder was at the perfect position to see his eyes, and he could see hurt, and fear, and anger, and .... anticipation. Marley was stood at the side, frowning at him sadly, as if she had expected him to do it, but was still sad that he had. Ryder slowly lowered his hand, from where he'd knocked the slushy Jake had been holding all over him. 

 

People had stopped to look now, and Ryder suddenly felt very nervous. Jake's worry seemed to have completely dissappeared, but so had his anger. Now his eyes just looked scarily dead.

 

"Why did you do that, Ryder?" Jake said calmly, raising his hand torturously slowly, and wiping some of the ice off his shirt. Ryder stared at the hand for a few seconds, suddenly very worried about what was going to happen. "Ryder. I asked you a question."

 

"I... I don't know." Ryder said, dropping his gaze to the ground. "Sir."

 

Jake was silent for a long time, as he just watched Ryder shuffle uncomfortably. "Come with me." He finally said, not laying a hand on Ryder, but his voice promising that whatever was coming would be worse if he didn't follow him. Ryder fell into step behind Jake and Marley, keeping his head down, and not daring to meet anyone's eyes. When they stopped, Ryder could hear Jake talking quietly to someone, before he was solidly pushed into a room. "I didn't want the first time we did this to be at school, but I'm not letting you get away with that kind of behaviour, Ryder." Jake said, and dragged something to the middle of the room, just out of Ryder's line of sight. "Sit."

 

Ryder quickly moved, sitting down, and staring at his knees. "Sorry, Sir."

 

"Will you tell me why you did it?" Marley asked quietly. "Are you upset at Jake? Or..."

 

"I don't know. I really.... I've just been so wound up the past few days, and you were there with the slushy, and I knew how much it'd annoy you... And then..."

 

"It's okay, Ry." Jake said softly, pulling his shirt off and putting it aside. "My mom said this might happen. I'm not... Okay, I am mad, but I'm not angry, understand?" 

 

"No..." Ryder whispered. 

 

"You need to be punished, don't you?" Jake said firmly. 

 

And as soon as Jake said it, Ryder knew he was right. 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

"Good boy." Jake said looking Ryder up and down. "Stand up."

 

Ryder felt like his legs were jelly all of a sudden, but he still forced them to hold him up as he stood. 

 

"I want you to un-do your jeans, and then push them down. Boxers too."

 

Ryder nodded, feeling his face flush as he did as he was ordered, suddenly acutely aware of where he was. "Jake... Anyone could walk in..."

 

"This isn't a time where you should be thinking Ryder." Jake said, warningly. "You did something wrong, so if you're going to think about anything, think about that."

 

"M-M-Maybe you should get him to s-say what he d-did wrong." Marley said quietly. "So he Und-understands why he's being p-punished."

 

Jake spared a look back, and froze when he saw how nervous she was. "Hey, Mar. You're not in trouble okay? And I'm not enjoying this. But he did something wrong, didn't he? It wasn't even just breaking a rule. He did something really mean."

 

"Y-yeah. B-b-but I don't... I think we need t-to always remember exactly why we're b-being p-punished." Marley said, shaking her said slightly.

 

"Okay. Ryder?"

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

"I want you to tell me why you think you're being punished."

 

Ryder nodded slowly. "I knocked your slushie, so it splattered all over you."

 

"Good. And you didn't tell me you were feeling this worked up." Jake said, stroking Ryder's lower back gently. "From now on you'll tell me, won't you?"

 

"Yes, Sir." Ryder whispered, feeling himself shivering slightly with anticipation. 

 

"Right, I'm going to spank you now." Jake said, as he raised his hand, ready to get this over with. He pulled it back as far as he could, and had started swinging it, when a delicate hand snatched his hand and stopped him. Jake let it stop him, trying to mask his annoyance quickly. "What's wrong, Marley."

 

"I... I... I..." Marley's voice was weak, and Jake quickly turned to get a good look at her. Her face was ashen white, and now that he had stopped, she had let go of him like his skin burnt her, backing away quickly.

 

"Ryder. Pants up. We'll finish this later." Jake said quickly, before turning back to Marley, holding his hands up at shoulder height so she could see them both clearly. "Mar? It's just me. It's just Jake. Do you see?"

 

"Y-Y-Y-Y...." Marley looked as though she was about to be physically sick with how much effort she was putting into getting that single word out. 

 

"You don't have to speak, Marley. Just nod or shake your head, okay? Do you know who I am?"

 

She nodded slowly, but when he took a step forward, she took a similar step back.

 

"You don't want me to comfort you?" Jake asked, and watched as she shook her head. "Would it be okay if Ryder came over there?" He waited until she nodded before gesturing to the worried Ryder, who quickly pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear.

 

"It's okay, Marley. It's okay." 

 

Marley shook her head, and she slowly slid to the floor, Ryder going along with him. "I couldn't.... Sorry."

 

"Hey, there's no need to be sorry." Ryder hushed her gently. "You were uncomfortable, and you stopped it. That was really strong and brave of you."

 

"I ... We need to talk about this." She said after a moment. "Jake?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I.... Please... Stay over there?"

 

"I will, Mar. I'm going to sit right here, okay?"

 

"Okay." She whispered, taking a deep breath. "We... We can't just... Start hitting each other, or cutting, or burning, or.... We can't just start that, okay?"

 

"Nobody is going to cut, or burn anyone Marley." Ryder whispered. "But, okay. We can't just start."

 

"We need... We need to talk more. We need to talk about why we're being punished. We need to know why it is, so that it's really clear that it's not just violence for violence's sake."

 

Okay." Ryder nodded, "But we did that Marley. I understood what was happening. I wanted it, if I'm honest. So, why did you stop him after?"

 

"Because.... He was just going to start hitting you. And we didn't talk about what was going to happen, and we didn't talk about how much he was going to hit you. And what if he just kept hitting you and hitting you?"

 

Ryder watched her carefully for a moment, before he pulled her into his lap properly, curling his arms around Marley protectively. "You're completely right, Marley. When we're punished, we should know what we're trying to achieve, and how long it's going to last. Even if Jake just says that he'll hit me until I learnt my lesson, that'll tell us exactly what's being achieved, wouldn't it."

 

"Y-yeah. As long as you know what your lesson is." Marley nodded slowly.

 

"And Jake agrees too, don't you Jake." Ryder said, pointedly.

 

"Yeah, totally."

 

"Good, so we all agree." Ryder nodded. "Okay, so. I'm going to be spanked now, because I splashed slushie all over our boyfriend. Me and Jake agree I should be punished. Do you?"

 

"Y-Yeah."

 

"Good. Now, what punishment did we say?"

 

"A spanking." Marley said, taking a deep breath.

 

"Totally right. A spanking. Like you give to a little kid, or a misbehaving Omega. He isn't going to use a paddle. Or a belt. Or a slipper or a riding crop, or anything. Just his hand. And we know how delicate his hands are, don't we? He'll probably hurt himself before he hurts me." Ryder said with a soft laugh. 

 

"Okay." Marley nodded.

 

"Now... How many times do you think I should be spanked." Ryder asked. 

 

"... Ten times?"

 

"So few?" Ryder asked, raising an eyebrow. "Jake? How many would you say?"

 

"30." 

 

"Okay. So, let's go for the mid-point." Ryder nodded. "So. I'm going to be spanked, 20 times, with Jake's bare hand, on my bare ass, because I purposefully splashed his slushy all over him." With that, Ryder turned Marley so he could meet her eyes. "Does that sound okay?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Awesome." Ryder grinned, and kissed her forehead. "And you are going to sit in front of me, okay? Where you can see me, and hear me perfectly. And if I say my safeword? You have my full permission to beat Jake up." 

 

"Okay." Marley whispered, and Jake moved to grab another chair for her to sit on. "You're sure..."

 

"I'm totally sure." Ryder nodded, "And afterwards, we'll talk about what I enjoyed, and what I didn't enjoy, and what we need to change for next time, okay? So, Jake will know if he's too soft, or too hard, or too fast. And he'll change it for us." 

 

"I love you." She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

 

"I love you too. And I love Jake."

 

"I love you both." Jake said. "Let's finish this up, so we can go and get some lunch properly, okay?"

 

Marley nodded slowly, her eyes riveted on Ryder's face, as Ryder dropped his trousers again, and bent over the chair. He smiled warmly at her, as Jake moved up behind him, and slowly raised his hand, before bringing it down solidly across Ryder's ass. Ryder jolted, and then rolled his eyes. 

 

"I'm not a girl, Jake. You're going to have to hit harder than that." 

 

Jake quickly slapped again, frowning. "I'm sorry, it's like you were talking to me, but you didn't use the right word, so..."

 

"Sir. You can hit harder, Sir." Ryder said, turning back to Marley and smiling. "Told you."

 

Jake grinned, and put more force behind the next slap. "We'll count that one as your first. Okay?"

 

"Yes, Sir." Ryder said quietly, not breaking eye contact with Marley. "Should I count them?"

 

"If you want to." Jake said, softly running his hand over Ryder's cheeks. "So, what was that?"

 

"One." 

 

"Good boy." Jake grinned, and then slapped again.

 

"Two..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

**(Day 227, Wednesday)**

 

After that day, Jake sat down with Ryder and discussed what had happened. When they couldn't get to the bottom of it, they gave up and went to Miss Pilsbury. 

 

"I'm sorry, I thought it was obvious." Emma said, with a nervous laugh. "I'm sure I have a pamphlet here somewhere."

 

"Miss Pilsbury... Can you just tell us." Jake asked, trying not to wince at how tight Ryder was gripping his hand under the desk. Once the buzz had worn off, Ryder had quickly started panicing that there was something wrong with him. So, Jake was quickly trying to deal with Marley's recovery from her freak out (Which, admittedly, she was mostly over, but he still felt like he should be watching her very closely), and Ryder's ongoing freakout that he was somehow broken.

 

"... Okay. So. Jake. You're an Alpha. And Ryder is an Omega." 

 

"Yeah?" Jake asked, squeezing Ryder's hand back. "He's my Omega."

 

"Well, we all know that, intellectually. But there's an instinctive level to the dynamic as well. How often do you exercise control over him?" 

 

The question stumped Jake, and even Ryder frowned as he tried to think. "I don't... Have to. He's been so good so far, that I haven't had to..."

 

"My best guess would be that Ryder is the kind of Omega who needs regular domination. Punishment, and commands, and things like that." Emma said, finally seeming to find the pamphlet she'd mentioned, and slid it across the table. Jake didn't even look at it, sliding it into his pocket immediately. 

 

"So... I need to just... use my Alpha voice on him for no reason?"

 

"Think of it this way." Emma said, looking between the two. "Ryder, how much have you been controlling yourself, recently. Really think about it."

 

"I.... There's only been a couple of times I haven't... Mainly in scenes, you know?" Ryder blushed, not looking at Jake. "I dunno. I don't mind it."

 

"But you'd probably like the ability to cut loose. To know that Jake will be there to catch you, if you fall." Emma said, gently.

 

"Yeah... I guess..." Ryder muttered, before he quickly shook his head. "But Marley..."

 

"From what you told me, Marley has proved she can hold her own in a scene." Emma gently continued. "And she's been very smart too. She can survive those times when you need to let Jake take care of you."

 

"But Jake does. We've done... Like Bondage and stuff."

 

"You don't need bondage." Emma said, carefully sidestepping the stuff. "After your punishment, other than worried, how did you feel?"

 

"...good." Ryder said quietly. "Calm. Like I knew what I was supposed to be."

 

"Do you understand, Jake?" Emma asked. 

 

"But... We made an agreement with Marley, that there would only be punishment if everyone agreed they deserved it." Jake said, frowning as he felt himself being torn in two. On one hand, he wanted to help Ryder, but on the other...Marley would freak out really badly.

 

"Dude... You don't get how much you let me get away with." Ryder said quietly, blushing. "I argue with you, I'm sarcastic, I still haven't cleaned your bedroom when it's two days late... I give you a lot of reasons that any other Alpha would take to punish me." 

 

"Jake, only you will be able to tell when Ryder needs to be punished. Occasionally, he may act out in a big way, other times, he might just simmer. I suggest you discuss it with Marley, and be completely honest about what you think you might want. It might not need to be violent everytime. Sometimes humiliation works too, or deprivation, or..." Emma trailed off, shaking her head. "You're going to have to work that part out on your own. I can't tell you everything here."

 

"Thanks, Miss Pilsbury." Jake said quietly, as he and Ryder left. 

 


	20. Chapter Twenty

 

**Chapter 20**

**(Day 259, Sunday)**

Jake sighed, as he walked between the aisles. He was the Alpha. He could have easily ordered his Omegas to come out and do the shopping. It would have been a nice flex of his power, and it would have helped Ryder simmer down for the night.

 

But no. He had to be _Fair_.

 

Being Fair sucked. Being fair meant that they played rock, paper, scissors, so he would have to be the one who came down to the store for aspirin and chocolate, and a movie.

 

  
_Movie first_. Jake decided as he moved to the film aisle, and looked over the titles that were on the shelf. He imediately saw a film that Marley would love, but... Well, it was a little boring. Similarly, he saw a movie that Ryder had been chatting about yesterday, and walked straight past it.

 

He was feeling mean, so sue him. It was nearly midnight, and he was tired. 

 

Grabbing one of his favorite movies off the wall, he stormed to one of the check out desks, and slammed it down on the counter. The girl on the other side was obviously surprised, but plaster on a big smile for the sakes of politeness. "Can I help you with anything else?"

 

"No." Jake practically spat, wanting nothing more that to be curled up in a ball in bed. Today had been hell, tonight had been hell. All he wanted was to curl up into a ball in his big new bed that took up most of his room, and sleep. "Wait." He sighed, grabbing five or six bars of dark chocolate off the small stand at the side. "Those too."

 

"That time of the month?" The girl muttered under her breath as she rang the items through.

 

"You have no idea." Jake scoffed, "When there was one of them, it was bad enough. Now my boyfriend hovers around my girlfriend and picks up her mood like it's contagious or something." 

 

"Sounds rough." The girl said, rolling her eyes. "that'll be $20, Sir." 

 

Jake handed over the money quickly, and practically snatched the bad out of her hands.

 

_Home._

 

_Bed._

_Sleep._

 

Hell, at this point? He was going to throw them the bag, leave them with the TV, and collapse into the bed in the guest room.

 

It was only as he turned off the street that he realised he'd forgotten the aspirin. For a moment, he considered going back for it, but his legs protested that idea, so he just continued home.

 

When he got into his house, he was as quiet as possible. There was a small sliver of light coming from the door to the basement, and some from upstairs, but if he was really, really lucky? Ryder and Marley had tired themselves out, and he could just slip into the bed. The idea made him smile, and he crept up the stairs, sliding along the hallway like a shadow, until he gently pushed open the bedroom door. 

 

Of course they weren't asleep. In fact, they were making out like no-one's business. Ryder on top of Marley, but both grinding against each other like it was the end of the world. 

 

"Having fun?" He asked, his voice cold. They parted from the kiss quickly, looking over at him. 

 

"More now that you're here. You get everything?" Ryder asked.

 

"I forgot aspirin." Jake muttered throwing the bag in the general direction of the bed, and barely caring when it fell short and hit the floor. "Enjoy."

 

"Hey!" Ryder shouted after him, but Jake was already heading down the hallway. Still, Jake had to give him credit, he managed to part himself from Marley long enough to come after him. "Don't walk away from me Jake." He snapped, grabbing Jake's wrist and holding him tightly.

 

Jake looked at the wrist, and then with all the energy and Alpha-ness he could muster, snapped "Let go of my arm, Ryder."

 

Ryder flinched, and for a moment all his muscles twitched, but he held on tightly.  "Don't you dare fucking try and Alpha me right now Jake. Marley's in there with a headache, and all you had to do was go and get something for the pain."

 

"Hey, here's an idea. You're the bitch, why don't you go fucking get it." Jake snarled, ripping his arm away. When Ryder lunged at it again, he raised it as if he was going to hit him.

 

"You going to, Jake?" Ryder asked quietly, his eyes hard. "We have an argument, and you're going to hit me about? Because it'll be the last time you do, I swear."

 

"I... I won't hit you." Jake muttered, dropping his hand. "I'm so tired Ryder. You've been acting out all week, and I can't do anything about it. Marley's been super needy, and you're not much better. I just want to sleep!"

 

"Jake... You need to tell us that." Ryder said softly, reaching out slower this time and taking Jake's hand. "We're not psychic, okay? If you're upset, or tired, you need to tell us."

 

"I just... I'm trying, Ry." 

 

"I know you are." Ryder said softly, pulling Jake back towards him. "You've been trying so hard for us. And we appreciate it."

 

"I really hope you do." Jake laughed softly.

 

"You need to tell me something though, Jake. When did you realise you forgot the aspirin." Ryder asked, carefully.

 

"I... When I left the store."

 

"Did it shut?"

 

"No."

 

"So, you chose not to get it?" Ryder asked, looking dissapointed.

 

"Kinda."

 

"What would happen if I did that?"

 

"I'd..." Jake suddenly got the way the conversation was heading, and shook his head. "No way, Ryder."

 

"Hey, you agreed to it." Ryder said, frowning. "You said it was the right, and fair, thing to do."

 

"The fair thing sucks." Jake muttered, but took a deep breath. "Fine. Okay? Fine. I did something wrong, and I need to be punished for it, right? Like you both would be."

 

"Good." Ryder said, calmly. 

 

"Okay, so we'll go into the guest room, and..." 

 

Jake had started walking but, Ryder didn't budge, still holding his hand. "... No."

 

"What?"

 

"You wouldn't let me dictate the terms of my punishment, would you?"

 

"Well, no, but..."

 

"So, you're not allowed to either." Ryder said, firmly. "In fact, I think, while you're being punished, you should let me be in control."

 

"Do we not remember the conversation with Miss Pilsbury about how you shouldn't be in control?"

 

"We remember the conversation where she said there were times I needed to be completely out of control. But I can do this for you."

 

"For me?" Jake snorted.

 

"Yeah, for you. Because otherwise, you'll wake up tomorrow, and feel guilty as hell, and you'll make yourself sick. I've seen you do it before." Ryder said, giving Jake a brief tug, so that he came closer. "I promise, that even if you hate it, some part of you needs it."

 

"How can you promise?"

 

"Because I haven't been acting out, Jake. I feel perfectly fine. And Marley hasn't been any needier than normal. You're projecting what you're feeling onto us. Now, trust me to give you what you need right now." Ryder said softly, before he pressed a soft kiss to Jake's slightly agape mouth. "Trust me, Jake."

 

"You know I do." Jake took a deep breath. "I think I'm panicing though."

 

"Yeah. You are." Ryder said softly, raising his hand to Jake's chest. "Your hearts going a hundred miles an hour. So, we're going to breath together. You remember? In, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

 

"Out, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." Jake said, counting off the next set.

 

"Good, now, In, two, three, four...."

 

They stayed there in the corridor for several minutes, just breathing, until Jake felt ready to go inside the bedroom. But as he reached the door handle, he paused again. 

 

"You know, when we tell this story, I'm going to tell people you were the guy who freaked out when he was punished, and I didn't, right?"

 

"If that's what you need to do." Ryder shrugged, "Come on, inside."

 

"Ry? After... After it's over, can we just go to sleep? Please?"

 

"Sure we can, Jake. Whatever you want to do after." Ryder promised, kissing Jake's cheek softly. "But first..."

 

"Yeah..." Jake murmured, as he pushed the door handle down. "Time to face the music."

 

* * *

 

 

"I think we need to start looking at options," Ryder said, his voice echoing around the quiet room. He could feel Jake taking deep breaths against his chest, as though he was the one who should be nervous.

 

"Why?" Jake finally said, looking up, nervousness in every line of his face. "I mean... It was good right?"

 

With a sigh, Ryder lightly pushed Jake over so that he wasn't so close. "Jake, did you like it?"

 

"Which part?"

 

Ryder curbed the urge to say something sarcastic. Jake was freaking out, and this wasn't the time to push him any further. They had gone from Jake's first spanking, to Jake blowing Ryder, which, as an act, was pretty common. Jake hadn't been lying about morning rituals after all. 

 

The weirdness hit afterwards, when Jake had a gleam in his eyes. Ryder had started moving to return the favour so to speak, but Jake stopped him, and with no trace of nervousness, or embarassment, said he wanted to go all the way.

 

And now? There were reprecussions.

 

"Jake..." Marley said softly, stroking Jake's hair like he'd stroked hers several times in the past. "You're not going to upset us."

 

"Totally, dude." Ryder agreed, reaching down to take Jake's hand. "This is a safe place, remember?"

 

"Yeah.... Okay, Right. I didn't.... Need the domination, okay? It wasn't like people say Omegas need it, but...." Jake blushed and trailed off, looking away. Ryder was pretty sure he knew what Jake wanted to say, but he needed to hear it.

 

"But?"

 

"I enjoyed it." Jake was so quiet, that a small part of Ryder wanted him to repeat it. But that wouldn't achieve anything.

 

Marley was quick to assure Jake, smiling at him happily. "That's good. It's fine."

 

"It's awesome, is what it is." Ryder assured. "Anything that can get you that horny? Has got to be a good thing. So... Now we talk Options."

 

"Options." Jake agreed, shuffling up the bed and taking a deep breath. "Okay, First Option, we forget it ever happened."

 

"Bad option." Ryder wasn't likely to forget that any time soon, and Jake shouldn't be ashamed of liking something. "Another option. We work out a balance where I can do that for you."

 

"It'll confuse the dynamic though." Marley pointed out. "If Ryder's your Omega, but he's telling you what to do all the time? And if he gets bratty,... Well, this is the kind of thing he can use against you to avoid getting punished."

 

"Do you have a better option?" Jake asked, not sounding annoyed, more curious. Ryder was right there with him. Marley usually had really good instincts, when she would actually voice her opinion.

 

"Maybe. But we would all need to be mature if we're going to talk about it." Marley said softly.

 

Jake frowned, shuffling to look at her properly. "What is it?"

 

"We think about finding another."

 

"Another?" Jake asked quietly, but Ryder had already picked up on what she meant. 

 

"Beta. Or maybe another Alpha."

 

Ryder had slid in behind Jake so he could see Marley easier, so he could feel Jake tense up against him. "Oh." Jake almost breathed. "I don't..."

 

"I don't mean right now." Marley assured. "I mean, the Ryder idea works in the short term, but...."

 

"I think it's a good idea." Ryder said quietly, pressing a kiss to Jake's shoulder. "Look... I like the idea of fighting for dominance, Jake. But... Actually being dominant? It's not something I want to do all the time. Not anymore."

 

"Then we just forget about it. It's not like this is something we have to deal with." Jake said firmly, moving to climb out of the bed, but Ryder caught his arm. "What?"

 

"Your rules, Jake. No-one gets into or out of the bed angry."  Ryder said, taking Jake's hand and kissing it. "We love you so much. Hell, I was...."

 

"You were....?"

 

"I've been thinking about... asking you.... maybe..." Ryder sighed, looking at the ceiling for strength. This is not how he wanted to do this. "I've been thinking about asking you if you would want to bond with me." 

 

Jake immediately froze, looking at Ryder with a softness in his eyes. "You were?"

 

"Yeah." Ryder admitted, blushing. "And we can totally talk about that, after we finish talking about this."

 

"... Okay." Jake sighed, sitting down. Marley and Ryder moved to sit up too, and Jake couldn't help but smile as he remembered other important conversations they'd had sat like this. "Right. Ground rules. Whatever happens, I'm still your Alpha, okay?"

 

"Obviously." Ryder said, smiling. "And me and Marley reserve the right to say no to whatever you plan."

 

"Okay." Jake nodded, "Anything else?"

 

"If... If we go with my idea?" Marley's voice was softly, ducking her head. "I don't want it to just be a hook up. I want it to be someone we can all agree on, who can be part of the relationship, you know?"

 

"Ryder?"

 

"Yeah." Ryder nodded, "I agree. I don't want you going out into seedy back alley bars, and being dominated by strangers."

 

Jake nodded slowly, "It might take a long time for us to find somebody that we all like, who's ready to let me be dominant in day to day life, but can take the reigns, you know?"

 

"We might never find someone." Ryder nodded slowly, "But... I think that's the safest way. And I can do little scenes like today for you."

 

"Oh?" Jake grinned, "I thought that was punishment."

 

"You enjoyed it so much, that we're going to have to think of something else." Ryder joked, pulling Jake and Marley back to lying down. "I've got it."

 

"What?" Jake said, leaning in when Ryder beckoned him closer.

 

Ryder let his lips almost touch Jake's ear as he tried to sound like Jake did when he gave him commands. 

 

"Next time? I fuck you."

 

* * *

 

 

**(Day 260, Monday)**

 

Marley watched them from a few feet away, as they eat their dinner. She likes to watch them. Her boys.

 

She could see the moment it hit them too. It wasn't violent, or painful, Jake was just joking about something that they'd spoken about over and over again.

 

"When we get home, you are going to clean the bedroom." 

 

Ryder doesn't even stop eating, just looks up and says "Yes, Sir."

 

She watches them from a few feet away, as they realise that they've already bonded. That they're connected now, and that they'll never be alone again. And then she smiles as she sees them become aware of the other bond they hadn't even realised they'd made. Last night had been so emotional, and tiring that they didn't even question why they walked through their morning routine so closely together. At every point, somebody had been touching someone else.

 

"You knew?" Jake asked softly, a small smile blossoming on his face as he took her in.

 

"Last night." Marley whispered back, blushing. "When we fell asleep, I felt it. You were looking for reasurance, and... I wanted to give it you. I wasn't scared anymore. You're not going to leave me. You'll get upset and do stupid things like not get what we ask for at the shop, but you'll never hurt me, or leave me. And.... I didn't think about that bastard for the first time in a long while. I was ready."

 

"Marley..." Jake said softly, reaching for her hand, and she beat him to it, leaning in and kissing him softly. 

 

"This is good. It's what I want Jake." She whispered, resting her forehead against Jakes. "Nothings really changed, has it?"

 

"And you and Ryder?"

 

"Yeah." Marley said softly reaching over to take Ryder's hand too. "And you and Ryder. We're all bonded. And.... can you feel it?"

 

"Feel it?" Jake asked, frowning. "I don't know what you mean."

 

"Sorry. I just got so used to feeling a bond that I forgot how hard it is at first." Marley blushed, leaning over to kiss Ryder gently. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the moment that Jake gets it.

 

"There's space."

 

"I think of it as room to grow. Room to multiply." Marley said with a small grin, resting her forehead against Ryder's too for a moment. "For... Your thing."

 

"So... This is going to work? The three of us, and someone else?" Ryder asked, his eyes filled with wonder.

 

"Yeah." Marley nodded, pulling away. "And then, the four of us."

 

"I hope it's just four." Jake muttered quietly. "I don't want to have to ask my mom for an even bigger bed." 

 

Marley laughed with Ryder, and then they went to lessons. Sociological Studies O was after lunch. Ryder pulled out her chair for her, and she took his hand when she sat down. The teacher was already writing something on the board, and Marley rushed to copy it into her book.

 

"Okay, who has an opinion on the Announcement Bill that's going to be put forward in a three months?" The teacher asked, turning to the room of students. Ryder was already half snoozing next to her, and Marley could feel her bond to Jake thrum with energy.

 

She took a deep breath.

 

_In, Two, Three, Four...._

 

And raised her hand.


	21. Epilogue

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

Jake was staring at a very small, very energetic and very focused guy, who seemed to have a plan of some descript, that he was trying very hard to pick up on. "Can... Uh, Can we try this conversation again with the whole... I dunno, greetings and coherent discussion things?"

 

"Oh, right, of course." The boy grinned warmly, holding out a hand daintily. "Kurt Hummel."

 

"Right, okay. Jake Puckerman." Jake said, taking the hand and shaking it gently. "This is Ryder Lynn and Marley Rose."

 

"I know. The three of you are almost as notorious as the Glee Club itself." Kurt laughed gently. "Speaking of which..."

 

"Wait, no, this is your plan?" Puck spluttered, looking at Kurt like he was a crazy person. "How is this a plan?"

 

"This is a very good plan, Noah." Kurt said solidly. "Asking people to do something is a time honoured tradition."

 

"..." Puck rolled his eyes, threw up his hands and wandered away. Jake watched him go with worry, before turning back to Kurt. 

 

"My brother doesn't look happy."

 

"I think he was expecting me to bribe you or blackmail you or something." Kurt shrugged gently. "I think he gets a kick out of criminal activity." 

 

"Wouldn't surprise me." Jake laughed, "So, what do you need?"

 

"Well, as you may or may not have heard, I was recently outed to the school as an Alpha."

 

"Outed?" Frowning a little, Jake crossed his arms. "Wait... You were the Glee Club's Omega, right?"

 

"Well, I chose to keep my placement secret, but everybody assumed I was an Omega, so I allowed them to continue thinking that." Kurt said, rolling his eyes as though he'd had to explain it a hundred times already.

 

"Oh..." Jake said quietly, but Ryder seems to suddenly place Kurt somehow and his face crumples.

 

"You went out with Steve last night." He says softly, and Jake feels his heart seize up at the mention. It took months for Marley to admit what she and Kitty had done to the guy, and now... Was Kurt a new victim?

 

"I did. And I stole the teams Omega out from under his nose." Kurt said solidly. "Don't worry, this isn't me looking for protection. I wanted to offer you all an opportunity."

 

"An opportunity."

 

"The Glee Club is currently down two Alphas, and everyone is a little depressed. We could do with some new blood, and some people who can show everyone exactly how good relationships can be." Kurt said, and Jake couldn't help but smile as his voice slipped into an almost lecturing tone.

 

"How do you know we want to be in the Glee Club?"

 

"I don't. I do however know that you do Ballet. You train every friday, at Madame Johans in the mall. I noticed a patern when I would go early for the discounts." Kurt said, turning his attention to Ryder. "And I have witnessed, as much as I try to avoid the sport whenever possible, your celebrations when you manage to score. I think you'd make an excellent dancer too."

 

"And Marley?" Jake said, curiously.

 

"Well, it isn't as obviously apparent, and I had to do a little digging."

 

"Had to." He repeated, with a small laugh.

 

"I like to know things." Kurt said, blushing softly. "And I was curious. Anywhom, Marley here used to be a singer."

 

"You did?" Ryder asked, grinning. "That's awesome! When did you..."

 

"He didn't like it." Marley whispered, behind Jake's back. "But... I wouldn't mind..."

 

"We'd need to talk it over, alone." Jake said, grinning at Kurt. "But we are interested, okay?"

 

"Okay, yes. Thank you for your time." Kurt said, nodding his head to the other two, before he paused and looked at Marley, taking her in slowly. "You look really pretty today."

 

Jake watched him leave ignoring the looks that Ryder and Marley were giving him until Kurt was firmly out of sight. "What?" He finally said looking at them.

 

Ryder gave him a dissaproving look. "What happened to honesty?"

 

"I... Just want to help him," Jake said, ducking his head and blushing.

 

"With your penis." 

 

Ryder snorted, raising his hand for Marley to high five. "Your girlfriends right dude. You liiiike him."

 

"Shut up." Jake muttered, "You both suck."

 

"Let's be honest, Jake. We've all sucked." Ryder said, leaning in, and whispering. "And he looks like he'd enjoy a little sucking himself."

 

"Okay, we're not discussing this in the school hallway, okay." Jake said, blushing really hard. "I need... time to wrap my head around this okay? Because he's an Alpha, and not you two."

 

"Hey, it's okay." Marley said softly. "If you like him.... You like him."

 

"Yeah, man. I mean, in terms of guys to find hot? He's definitely not bad." Ryder added, "And he was nice to Marley. He gets major points from me."

 

"Let's give it a while, okay?" Jake said softly. "Get to know him as a person. And not with my penis, before you even think about saying it Marley!"

 

"I like him." Marley said shrugging. "I get a good feeling from him."

 

"Jake does too. Just in different parts of his body." Ryder whispered.

 

"That does it. No blow jobs for you." Jake poked Ryder in the chest.

 

"Like you'll be able to help yourself."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, anybody who reached the end. Hi! I hope you've enjoyed the Sociological Studies universe. If you have, please let me know. I haven't wrote any more in that universe, but if people really want me to? I can.
> 
> My next project is a Glee rewrite, based on the change of Puck, Rachel and Kurt becoming friends as children, and altering the world around them. I don't have a title for it yet, but I'm planning on posting the chapters once a day, once I have finished the series up to the end of Season 4. I hope you'll join me on that one too... because apparently, I find it very difficult not to put Kurt, Sam and Ryder together, and equally difficult not to put Ryder, Jake and Marley... and then polyamory happens.


End file.
